Total Drama Arts!
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: This week is full of suspense, duets, acting scenes, and more! Read what's in store on Total Drama Arts!
1. First day of the competition

"Hi! I'm Chris McClean, and welcome to Total Drama Arts! Today I'm introducing the next 20 losers to appear on Total Drama Arts. Our first contestant is a pothead! Give it up for Shawn!" A boy with butt-length brown hair walked in wearing a Slayer t-shirt, ripped jeans and black converse. He sighed and looked down.

"Headbangers aren't potheads, Chris.."

"I know. I just like messing with you." He rolled his eyes at Chris, and stepped onto a yellow mat.

"Ok.. Next we have," he stared at his card with an odd look. "Annalessa? Yeah, lets go with that." A girl with wavy black hair, with purple dyed bangs with a dragon necklace, black short shorts and a purple tank top walked in, and she had some scars on her face.

"Its pronounced Anna-lee-seeya." She said slowly.

"yeah.. I'm just gonna call you Mickey. Whats with all the scars?"

She looked nervous. "Um.. my cat." She quickly walked away from Chris, stepping onto a blue mat.

"Next we have Jason!" A boy with dark brown poofy volumized hair, a black billabong shirt, dark blue straight leg jeans and black high top converse.

"Sup, man." He high fived Jason

"Hey, Chris." He walked over to the yellow mat.

"Next is-" A girl with brown hair pulled back to a ponytail having many papers in her hand.

"Emily the Intern, reporting for duty Chris!" Her papers suddenly fell out of her hands, and Chris ignored her as she sat there on the floor, re-organizing her papers.

"Next we have Kelvin!" A boy with an Iron Maiden shirt, piercing red hair, jeans, and black army boots walked in.

"Hey, ladies." He winked at Annalisia as he came over to the blue mat and and giggled.

"Next we have Scarletta!" A girl with a grey sundress, black leggings, gray sneakers, covered in tattoos that express herself and only one eye came up. Chris gave her a frightened look, but she just didn't look at him.

"Hello!" She went onto the yellow mat.

"...Next up we have Harlee!" A girl with a blue and white plaid button-down shirt, skinny jeans and ratty blue converse walked in.

"Hey, whats up, Chris?"

"Hi, harlee." She walked over to the yellow mat.

"Next we have Piper!" A snobby looking girl with a loose pink halter, short skirt and pink wedges entered the room in disgust.

"Ugh.. I hate this place." She walked over to the blue mat and rolled her eyes at the girls on her team.

"Anyways.. Next we have sami!" A girl with glasses, and purple clothes and pastel-colored high-tops came out, looking very estatic.

"Oh my god, you have GOT to be kidding me." Piper said in disgust, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

She squealed. "This is sooo exciting!" Chris rolled his eyes at her, and just pushed her to the blue mat.

"Anyways.. Here's Brandon!" A boy with spiky, jet black hair, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and shorts walked in lazily.

"Hey, Chris McClean, how are you? Lets play some football, lets go!" He bounced in place and was saying the sentence so fast he was talking with a slur.

"Uhhh-"

"What the fuck, I'm tired." He walked to the yellow mat, like nothing just happened. Chris gave the camera a wierded out look.

"You know, whenever theres an awkward moment, a gay baby is born.. About 100 of them were born in like, 10 minutes. You guys are wierd. Here's Lissie!" A girl with wavy black hair, wearing a pink tunic, skinny jeans and a pair of black knee-high boots came down to the stage.

"Hi! Wow, this is awesome!" She walked over to the yellow mat.

"Next we have Bob!" A boy with black, spiky hair, wearing a black short-sleeve tshirt, jeans and a black army boots walked in.

"Hey Chris.. What's up?" He shook his hand, and Chris got shocked.

"What was that for?" Bob started laughing.

"No big deal dude.. Its just a prank." He shrugged, rolled his eyes at Chris and went to the blue mat.

"Here's the other Brandon!" A boy walked in with a backwards hat on his head, faded jeans, work boots and a pair of expensive headphones around his neck

"Chris McClean! What is up, mah brother? Nice shirt, bro." He knuckle-touched him.

"Thanks, man." Brandon walked up to the blue mat.

"Up next is Charlie!" A boy with black trousers with a dark green t-shirt walked into the room.

"Hey, Chris." He walked over to the blue mat.

"Next we have Mika!" A girl with black silky hair, black short shorts, and a black tank top with red stripes walked into the room.

"Hi!" She waved to the camera and walked to the blue mat.

"Next we have Nathan!" A guy with a blue and grey flannel shirt, grey jeans and Nike's walked in, and all the girls stared.

"You're so cute!" Emily screamed out. Next to Chris, she said,

"Oh, but not as cute as Chris." Chris took a step away from Emily, and Nathan stepped onto the yellow mat. He awkwardly laughed.

"Next we have Ben!" A slouched boy with a blue and yellow shirt, navy blue vans, and his hands in the pockets of his long jeans walked in and went directly to the yellow mat, without saying a word to Chris.

"...Here's Dana!" A girl with chocolate brown shoulder length hair walked in wearing a lilac sleeve top, denim jeans and black boots walked in.

"Hey, Chris! How's it goin?" She smiled at him

"Good." She walked over to the blue mat.

"Ok, here's Rebecca!" A girl with short ginger hair entered wearing a dark green tank top, a beige skirt and beige sandles walked in.

"Hi, Chris!" She cheerfully went onto the yellow mat.

"Ok, we have all of our 19 contestants!"

"19?" Emily asked.

"But isn't there supposed to be 20?" Chris groaned, because he wanted to avoid this next contestant.

A girl with curled, dark-brown hair ran onto the stage wearing a yellow polo shirt, blue skinny jeans, converse and she was holding a keyboard. "Wait for me! I'm here, I'm he-" She suddenly tripped, having her keyboard case open.

"My keyboard!"

Brandon O'Connel walked up to her and held out his hand.

"Need a hand?" She grabbed his hand and slowly got up.

Noticing her scraped knee, he asked her, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Stuff like this happens all the time." They walked back to the yellow mat.

"Aw, great. Now I gotta clean the blood off the stage. Ok. Anyways, back to what I was saying. Now that we have our _twenty _contestants," He shot a look at Neveah.

"we can move on. Everyone on the yellow mat will be known as the Terrific Tenors. And everyone on the blue mat is known as the Screaming Sopranos." Piper scoffed.

"Who came up with the names, original?" Everyone starting laughing, and Chris just ignored her.

"OK, lets go see a tour of the mansion!"

"Mansion? Awesome!" Rebecca clapped.

"Welcome to your home!" He opened the doors to the mansion, revealing the foyer. The teens looked in amazment. Roaming around was butlers carrying dishes of shrimp, a big chandelier, and a spiral staircase, which Chris went up, and the teens followed.

"There are 4 big rooms for everyone!"

"Thats what he said!" Bob screamed out, which everyone laughed about.

"Watch it, big mouth. Anyways, the pink door is for the Terrific Tenor girls, the blue door is for Terrific Tenor guys, the purple door is for Screaming Soprano girls, and the black door is for Screaming Soprano dudes."

"Yes! Purple is my favorite color!" Sami smiled.

"Everyone can go inside to unpack, and then meet me at the blackbox in 30 minutes."

SCREAMING SOPRANO GIRLS

The girls were anxiously putting away their clothes and belongings away in special places with their names in it, all except for Piper.

"This isn't enough for my stuff!"

"Well, then make it fit." Mika told her.

Everyone could tell that Piper was annoyed with these people, and everyone was annoyed with her as well. Piper knew she was gonna win, no problem. She was born with an amazing acting and singing talent. It just came to her, and she can't change the way she is.

TERRIFIC TENOR GIRLS

All the girls in the Terrific Tenors were all unpacked, and just waiting in their room, just getting to know each other.

"OK, its your turn to introduce yourself." Becky told Scarletta

"I'm Scarletta, and I love tattoo's."

The Terrific Tenor girls were all easily going to get along, they all knew it. It was Becky's idea to gather in a circle and tell each other their names. It was cheesy, but they all agreed its the best way to get to know each other, and they should at least try to get along. They've all know each other for 10 minutes, and they were acting like they were the sisterhood of the traveling pants girls.

TERRIFIC TENOR BOYS

The boys, unlike the girls, were taking their sweet time with unpacking, except for Shawn and Zakk.

"Come on, dudes, hurry up!" Shawn told everyone. Shawn was very competitive when it came to getting their first. He knew it wasn't really a competition to get their first, but he just wanted to get there first.

"Man, why are you so excited about this? Chill the frick down, bro." Brandon O'Connel told the two boys. Brandon was being totally relaxed, and just kicked back while he was slowly unpacking with the rest of the boys.

"Well, I don't want to.."


	2. Mansion Tour

As everyone was walking into the blackbox, Chris came in, wearing a tuxedo.

"You all settled in? Great! Now I will show you around the mansion!" Chris got up and everyone followed him. About 2 minutes later, they were all cramped up in a tiny recording studio.

"Why so small, bro?" Jason said.

"This is where you will do all of your confessionals, and tell the camera things you'd like to share with your viewers. Would a couple people want to demonstrate?" Nathan raised his hand and went in.

* * *

-CONFESSION CAM-

Nathan: Man.. That Neveah girl looks oddly familiar. *shrugs* Whatever.. I'll figure it out sooner or later. Maybe we dated in middle school or something?

Sami: I'm soo glad this isn't in a bathroom. That would suck!

Zakk: I'm so pissed off at that Shawn dude. Hate him so much..

* * *

"OK, next onto our tour is the patio!" He opened the doors to the patio outside, which revealed a hot tub, a pool with a water slide, and a buffet.

"Now _this _is more my style." Piper commented to herself.

"The winners will get to chillax here for the remainder of the week after they win."

"Another place that anyone can have parties at is our club right next door." He followed everyone into an empty club-like room.

Brandon Dash went over to the Disc Jockey spot and looked at the equipment.

"Sweet equipment!" Chris came over and pulled him back to the group.

"Stay." Brandon frowned. Next, he took them to a green room filled with snacks, a pool table, an xbox kinect, and a lot more.

"Dude.. This is like, video game paradise." Shawn said, not noticing anything else that doesn't need power.

"I know, right!" Zakk replied to him, and they high-fived.

"And that concludes our to-" Two familiar teenage girls ran in.

"Aww man! It already started." The blonde one said. The teens recognized who they were and started cheering and screaming; It was Lindsay and Courtney from the Total Drama series! They were older now, and looked a lot different. Courtney was hanging more loosely now and was wearing less preppy clothing, and Lindsay wore more clothing rather than her usual get-up.

"Lindsay, you have the brain of a llama. I told you to ask for directions." Courtney scowled at her.

"I did!"

"You asked for directions to a SPA!"

"Ugh, same thing.."

"Ok, now that we've concluded our tour, you all have the freedom to do whatever you want." Everyone left, except for Neveah and Nathan, who took a very close look at each other.

"Nathan?"

"Neveah?" They both gasped and gave each other a hug.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were going to some-"

"Performing arts thing." They said at the same time.

"Mom must've never told us we were accepted to the same thing."

"Yeah."

-SCREAMING SOPRANOS, IN THE CLUB-

In the club, everyone was dancing, talking and just chilling. Brandon Dash was at the Disc Jockey station, doing an awesome job at DJing.

"Hey man, this is awesome spinning you do!" Charlie told him.

"Thanks, man!" Meanwhile, everyone else was dancing except for Annalisia, who was quietly sitting in a chair, drinking Coke. Mika walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, how come you're not dancing?"

Annalisia shrugged. "Just not the dance type of person."

"OK then. Well, I'm gonna go back onto the dance floor, you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine." Mika left to go back to the dance floor.

-TERRIFIC TENORS, IN THE GREEN ROOM-

"This new Call of Duty game has killer graphics!" Jason said to Harlee and Shawn, the two people he was playing against.

"Totally! And this isn't even out for another 2 months!"

"I love this place!" While Harlee, Shawn and Jason were intensely playing the Xbox, everyone was crowded around Ben and Scarletta, who were in the middle of a serious battle of ping pong.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Ben told her. Scarletta was too distracted by him, and she let the ball go past her.

"That's it, that's the game! Good job, Scarletta." He held out his hand, and she shook it.

* * *

Confession Cam

Chris: Will Bob seek his revenge on Zakk? Will Neveah and Nathan have a sibling rivalry live? Who's gonna fight Piper? All these questions and more on- *Courtney walks in*

Courtney: I wanna say it! *clears voice* All this on Total Drama *sings* Arts!


	3. Challenge Announcment

"Last time on Total Drama Arts, we were-" Lindsay suddenly pushed Chris down.

"Out of my way, Kyle. Anyways, last time on total drama arts, uh..." She started thinking.

"There were people and.. an ocean in Jersey, and a lot of fighting And then Snooki announced she didn't wanna go into the water cuz of the whale sperm, and now, Snooki is pregnant and-" Courtney pushed her out of the way. "That's Jersey Shore."

"Sorry.. I confused Piper for Snooki." Courtney groaned at her co-host. At least she's getting paid a decent amount of money for this, she thought to herself.

"You know what, lets just announce the challenge."

-BLACKBOX-

Everyone was crowding into the blackbox, and Scarletta and Ben bumped into each other. Ben looked into her eye, interested in learning more about her. He loved all the tattoos on her body, and her one eye. It made her seem cool and mysterious, and that's how he liked girls.

"Oh, sorry.." They laughed softly, and Ben let Scarletta sit where he was gonna sit.

* * *

-CC-

Ben: I'm interested in knowing more about her. She seems really cool. Most guys wouldn't say that about a girl with one eye and tattoos on every inch of her body.

* * *

"Yo!" Nobody paid any attention to Chris, who was up on the stage.

"Hey!" Nothing. He grabbed a bullhorn and screamed in it, which made everyone pay attention.

"Thank you. OK, so today we're announcing our first challenge." Everyone started cheering, and then Chris made them stop.

"Our next challenge is choosing a song that expresses who you are. You all have 3 days to pick your songs! GO!"

Game room

Brandon D circled a fuse ball player with his finger nervously, trying to get to know Mika more without peeing his pants of shyness. What he was feeling for her, he'd never felt this way before.

"So... You excited about the first challenge?" Brandon asked her.

"Yeah. I really do have no idea what I'm singing though." she smiled. She was glad he cared. She has a soft spot for boys like that.

"Me neither. It's hard choosing what songs to sing when all that's on your iPod is house music and you can't think of anything." Mika chuckled softly and nervously. She liked Brandon, and had ever since the welcoming party he dj'd at. Mika's family is very poor, always having to borrow money since her brother died. Her mother hoped one day she would find a boy that would be able to support her emotionally, physically and financially. She might have found him.

Library

"You know, you seem to never put that book down."

Zakk said to Sami, who was currently reading Catching Fire in one of the comfy leather seats. She stuck her green eyes out of the book and looked at Zakk, smiling but him not seeing it since her book is hiding her smile. Sami liked Zakk. She was always out for the hunt for a boy that was just very down-to-earth and can talk to everyday for hours without getting bored.

"Yeah." She smiled into her book, reading peacefully and talking to Zakk at the same time.

"You're really quiet."

"Sometimes. Not always. Probably why I can never get a boyfriend."

"That's not true. I'm sure it's easy to get a boy with your beauty." Zakk blushed. I'm so stupid, he thought. Sami smiled and blushed like an idiot behind her book.

"Thanks."

Green Room

Harlee was sitting in nothing but her PJ's and bare feet, playing Halo with Jason when Shawn walked in. Normally, Harlee would be outside in the dirt, maybe playing football with other guys outside. But for now, video games are what occupied her mind.

"Hey guys! Have room for another player?" He said to them.

"Sure, come on in!" Jason said as Shawn got a controller and seat. He sat down next to Harlee, and they started their game.

"So have you guys chosen a song yet? I'm totally stumped on what to do." Shawn asked Harlee and Jason. Shawn was starting to like Harlee, but he knew that Jason would get her for sure. He was pretty good friends with Jason and Harlee so far, so he was hoping to stay on good terms with the both of them.

"Nope. It's way too hard to choose. What about you, Jason?" Harlee knew for a fact both boys liked her. She just really wanted to focus on making friends and music more than making a relationship.

"I think so. I'm just trying to choose between two songs so I'll probably figure it out tonight." He said as he tried to kill Shawn, which just got himself killed.

"Aw, come on man!" Shawn laughed at his friend.

"I got you." The three laughed at Jason's failure together. Both boys liked Harlee in that way, but the question is, which one would steal her heart first?

Library

Lissie had a boyfriend, and she was just trying to get through the whole competition without making alliances and things with other boys. She wants to just focus on winning and making friends, especially Annalisia. She seemed interested in her for some reason.

"You know, I have a trick with makeup to make your scars disappear." Annalisia rolled her sleeves down, embarrassed at talking about her scars. She never could tell anyone about how they came to be, because she knew that if she spilled on national TV, she didn't want to risk her father getting upset at her and requesting to get her pulled from the competition, or worse. She auditioned for this show to get away from her father and from the pain, at least for awhile.

"Oh. Maybe you could teach me sometime."

"Yeah. So what is the history of your scars?" Analisia flinched at the flashbacks that haunt her. She wanted to tell somebody, to open up, but she was too cowardly.

"Oh... My cat just hates me. My dad is just obsessed with cats and the cat we have is just very vicious. He's very protective over himself and his food. Darn cat looks healthier than me." _Bull_, Lissie thought.

Bedrooms

Piper was texting her best friend and cheer partner, Gina, on her pink iPhone, getting all the latest gossip on what was going on back home. Piper wasn't very fond of the contestants, she thought of them as bumps along the path to fame and fortune. Not many people tried socializing with her, or asking if she's found a song yet because quite frankly, nobody wanted to be with her because of how stuck-up she's been so far. Piper doesn't really give a crap if people didn't Like her. It'll all make a huge difference when they're the ones asking for an autograph or backstage passes to her sold-out tours.

* * *

-Confession Cam-

Piper: "Maybe I can make an alliance with someone on the show. That Nathan kid seems good enough."

* * *

Living room

Neveah was sitting with her older brother, Nathan, talking to him and watching TV when Brandon O walked in. Neveah really liked Brandon O, and Nathan knew it too. He just didn't want to see his baby sister get hurt, though shes barely his baby sister, since they're only a year apart.

"Hey Neveah. Mind if I join?" Nathan was about to speak up, when Neveah said,

"Sure." Nathan groaned to himself and Brandon O sat down next to her.

Neveah laughed at Brandon, who was all dirty.

"What happened to you?" She said, pointing to numerous stains on his shirt.

"I started playing football with a couple people, but then I got tired and went back." Neveah laughed at his laziness.

"Well that's silly. Have you picked a song yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Maybe I can help you find one." Nathan, still sitting near the two, rolled his eyes.

"Sure, that'd be great." The two smiled at each other, and headed to the computer lab to search songs.

Computer lab

Rebecca was at a computer, looking at Nyan cat and laughing about it like a little girl. The little things in her life gave her pleasure, all from a box of rubber bands to even Nyan cat. Suddenly, Bob came into the room. She thought he was so funny, the way he does pranks on people. She thought it was so funny what he did to Lindsay and Courtney earlier this morning. He came up to the computer next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he said to her.

"Go ahead, have a seat." she said with a smile as he sat down and she continued watching the Nyan cat and laughing.

"how does this please you?"

Containing her laughter and switching through various Nyan cats on the website, such as Retro cat and elevator cat.

"Look! He's on an elevator!" Rebecca laughed and showed Bob. Bob just ignored the subject. He knew she wasn't paying attention.

"You know, I never remembered your name. What is it again?"

Rebecca quickly muted the Nyan cat page and opened a facebook tab.

"Rebecca." She logged into her facebook page, seeing what was up with her friends back home.

"That's a pretty name. Rebecca."

"But, my friends call me Becky."

"Am I considered a friend?"

Rebecca looked around the room, happy at this comment.

"Always."


	4. More Crushes!

Game room

Shawn walked into the game to find Sami in a chair eating popcorn and reading the last page of Catching Fire. Harlee had gotten tired of being coped inside all day, so Jason invited her to go outside and play football with him and other guys, and she accepted. "What do you mean there's no district 12? Oh my god!" Exaggerating and gasping for air, she threw the book across the room, almost hitting Shawn.

"Oh, Shawn! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

He laughed as Sami embraced him into a hug.

"Don't worry, it's all good." Not many people have figured this out yet, but Shawn and Sami have known each other since they were born; their mothers have been best friends since high school. Sami and Shawn had a brother-sister relationship and treated each other like family.

"So what's up?"

"Well, Harlee and Jason are outside playing football, and I'm just bored without them." Sami knew Shawn liked Harlee, but she knew that Jason and Harlee clicked better. She would never say that to Shawn or anybody, though. That's so mean, she knows he likes her a lot.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Wanna beat me in Halo again?" Sami somewhat liked halo, but was never able to beat anybody. Shawn laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

-Confession Cam-

Sami: I know Zakk likes me, and I like him too. I just hope he doesn't take our friendship the wrong way. He wouldn't be the first one assuming that we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Shawn: Sami and I are best friends, and seeing her as the youngest one in the competition, I just don't want to see her hurt. Especially by Zakk. I treat her like my little sister, and I just want to protect her. Then again, I don't want to see her hurt because of a silly rumor that Sami and I are dating.

* * *

Kitchen

Piper, after a long day of practicing cheer and singing and wearing sweatpants and a tank top, went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Even though she knew she wouldn't be home for awhile, she needed to keep her dance and cheer moves strong for the fall season when she returned.

As she made herself a salad, Nathan entered. She knew that now was the time to tell him that she wants to start an alliance with him.

"Hi, Nathan. Funny meeting you here." Nathan knew she was bad news, but he thought she was so hot. One conversation wouldn't hurt.

"There's 20 of us.. Not really hard to bump into one another." He laughed awkwardly, knowing that when girls talk like this they want something.

"Let's just get to the point. Everyone hates me, they're all just jealous of who I am and my acting experience and such." Nathan rolled his eyes silently at her. "And to stay in this competition, I need an ally. You in?" Nathan grinned. "Yes. And I know exactly who should go first. Brandon O."

She gave him a devious grin. "Perfect."

-Confession Cam-

Nathan: I don't have anything against Brandon O, it's just that he's so lazy, and my sister and him like each other. I don't want to see Neveah's heart broken into pieces, that's all. So the best way to protect her is to vote off the boy she likes before anything big happens to them.

Piper: Having Nathan as an ally was the best thing I've ever thought of. And he's pretty hot, too, if ya know what I mean. I can see it now. And the Oscar to the Best reality show backstabbing female goes to Piper Wells! They might as well give the award and cash prize now.

* * *

Instrument room

Kelvin and Dana walked in to the room for the instrument room, and Dana immediately ran for the guitar.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said to Kelvin.

"Just like you." Kelvin blushes, something he rarely does around a girl.

Dana laughed softly. "Isn't it a little too early to be getting friendly with someone? We just got here a week ago."

Kelvin chuckled. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Look for songs?"

Kelvin silently laughed at this joke she made. "I don't sing."

"Then why are you even here?"

"It's called Total Drama Arts, sweetheart. Not total drama everyone-is-a-singer-or-I-will-cut-you." Dana picked up the brown acoustic guitar that was sitting across from her and sat next to Kelvin.

"You're funny."

"Duh."

"Well, wanna hear my song? I need someone's opinion. I don't even want to get eliminated first. So lame."

"Sure. But I bet your voice is so beautiful that you don't even need a critic." Dana looked at him and smiled.

"You're sweet. But just because you're pulling all this bribery on me, does not mean I like you." Dana blushed at her embarrassing words. Of course she had started liking him, she just didn't want to show him just yet. She was playing hard to get, which would work with a guy like Kelvin.

"Cause I don't." Silence.

"So uh, the song?" Dana started tuning the guitar until she found it perfect.

"Sure."

* * *

-Confession Cam-

Kelvin: She wants me. *wiggles eyebrows*

Dana: Okay, so I kinda sorta like Kelvin. Nothing wrong with that, you should see Jason and Shawn. They're literally making out with Harlee in their heads.

* * *

Bedrooms

Scarletta was just finishing up singing her song for this week's challenge when Ben came in with his guitar, which was brown with a blackbird on it.

"Mind if I join?" Scarletta nodded her head, and Ben sat down next to her. Ben thought Scarletta's immense amount of tattoos was mysterious and cool, just what he wanted in a girl. He also liked that she embraced her missing eye instead of covering it with an eye patch or bandages. That showed she was an independent girl who didn't give a damn what other people said or if they didn't look at her; he liked that. Unfortunately, Ben had a girlfriend, Sabrina.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?"

Scarletta was happy he cared about her instead of just assuming things like every other jerk she's met and gone out with since her accident.

"During a stroll at night with my grandmother, a raven swooped down, and it's beak went into my right eye. There was too much of an infection so it got amputated. Weird, huh? You probably want to be as far away as possible." Scarletta said this with

"Nah. You're cool. Nothing like the rest of the frilly girls in this competition. You're different, and I like that." Scarletta, like an idiot, smiled. She may of finally found a guy that likes her for who she is.

* * *

-Confession Cam-

Scarletta: All the boys, and even some girls that are bisexual like me or are a lesbian, in school are scared of me, so it's nice to find someone that likes me irregardless of how many eyes I have and the amount of tattoos on my body. *laughs*

Ben: I have a girlfriend, Sabrina. But I think Scarletta's a pretty cool girl and I hope we can be great friends. She's nice, funny, clever, and she's not afraid to be who she is, and she's not ashamed to tell people what happened to her eye. I respect her for that.

* * *

Winner's deck

Courtney and Lindsay were in the jacuzzi, and Lindsay was texting a friend as she sipped on a lemonade that was in her other hand.

"Lindsay, you're going to drop your phone. I suggest you put it away."

"But I'm texting Taylor." Courtney groaned at her stupidity. She wanted to smack the producers in the face for putting them together. At this rate, she wouldn't mind Heather, or even her ex-boyfriend Duncan with her.

"It's Tyler!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Taylor. Or is it Tanner?" Courtney silently mimed a gun pointing to her head as Chris came out to the girls.

"Uh girls, we're rolling. You should be saying your goodbyes." Courtney silently muttered a curse word in Spanish, and looked at the camera.

"Which boy will get Harlee? Will Kelvin take things more slowly? Will I remember what's happening on this show?" Courtney hated her job and you can tell.

"You do if you wanna get paid." Courtney rolled her eyes as Chris started talking.

"Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!" Lindsay screamed as her phone fell into the jacuzzi.

"My phone!"

"I told you!"

**A/N: FILLER CHAPTER! Not too many people who have an OC in this story have actually told me what songs they want for their characters to sing! For choosing songs:  
I will be choosing all group, duet, trios, etc, songs. I will choose your characters' songs if you don't respond quick enough. =P Here's some fun stuff possibly coming up on TDArts! All these ideas depend on who gets eliminated, who doesn't get eliminated, etc.  
**

**Trios**

**Duets**

**Dances**

**Group Numbers**

**Group acting**

**Music Videos (Idea by Another Dead Hero)  
**

**Since this is total drama ARTS, and not, as Kelvin says, "total drama everyone-is-a-singer-or-I-will-cut-you." ;P So I will be attempting to describe dances by people! And thank you to Another Dead Hero by helping me out a bit! Let me know what you like and/or don't like with your character.  
**

**I re-did all the teams, since I have to make sure all the alliances, friendships, couples, etc, are together. Otherwise, the couples wouldn't be doing challenges together, and therefore, they'd have to approach each other in fillers during everything. That's awkward to write, and it doesn't make moments at all. I think there's like 1 couple that's split up and that's it.  
**

**NEW TEAMS!**

**Screaming Sopranos;**

**-Sami**

**-Zakk**

**-Shawn**

**-Harlee**

**-Jason**

**-Piper**

**-Brandon**

**-Neveah**

**-Brandon O**

**-Scarletta**

**Terrific Tenors;**

**-Kelvin**

**-Dana**

**-Rebecca**

**-Bob**

**-Lissie**

**-Analissia**

**-Ben**

**-Charlie**

**-Brandon D**

**-Mika**

**bye lovelies(:**

**~Sami  
**


	5. Challenge Day!

Chris blew a bell very loudly into the intercom. It was 3 in the morning.

"Morning contestants! It's challenge day!" The contestants were tired as hell and groaned.

"Oh, you're going to get pranked so hard tonight." Bob screamed.

"Come on, man, I'm tired!" Brandon O said stuffing his face into a pillow.

"You suck!" Piper screamed.

"Get over it!" Chris yelled out. "Living room in 10."

* * *

Every contestant, some even in their PJ's, were in the living room, watching Chris eat a plate of waffles. "Did you want some, too!"

"Yes!" They all screamed.

"Oh..." Chris paused for a moment, thinking about if he should make the kids waffles, too. "Nah, that's stupid." He said to himself.

* * *

Challenge Night- Backstage

Zakk went up to Sami, who was doing vocal warmups. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hey Sami, I just wanna tell you good luck tonight."

Sami smiled. She was glad he cared.

"Thanks. You too." They stood there for a second, mesmerized by each other. Sami gave Zakk a kiss on the cheek, and quickly ran off to her seat onstage, embarrassed but happy she did that. Zakk stood there in awe, and smiled. Tonight's the night he'd ask her out.

Stage

Brandon O went up on stage, and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Brandon O'Connell, and I'll be singing The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars." Everyone moderately applauded, but Neveah cheered. He smiled as he began to sing.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice pie

And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great)

Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Haha

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just sleep all my troubles away

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

Nothing at all"

The contestants applauded, and Neveah screamed out, "Great job Brandon!" and blew out a kiss, which he pretended to catch and put in his pocket. Nathan rolled his eyes at the two happy lovebirds.

* * *

Confession Cam

Brandon: What the hell is Nathan's problem? Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I can't treat a girl right. But I'm gonna plot my revenge. If he wants me booted, I'll just have to convince everyone to boot him.

Neveah: I know Nathan considers me his "baby sister", but I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm freaking 16! I can tell which guy is and isn't right for me.

Nathan: Neveah and Brandon O need to stop. Brandon is going to break my sisters heart, and I won't be the one to have her lean on my shoulder.

* * *

Backstage

Jason went up to Harlee, who was determined to ask her out before Shawn.

"Hey Harlee! I bet your song will be great." Harlee rolled her eyes. She knew both boys liked her. Her plans were to act oblivious over their attempts to flirt with her, because quite frankly, she doesn't want to be involved with a love triangle, and certainly not on national TV.

"Hi, Jason. Thanks! I bet yours will be great too. Good luck!" She quickly went up to the stage, and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Harlee and I'll be singing a place in this world by Taylor Swift." The audience applauded. She enjoyed singing for people.

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,  
Oh I'm just a girl"

Harlee smiled as she finished her song, the contestants seemed to like her singing, especially Jason and Shawn. They were mesmerized. She walked offstage, and Analisia came up.

"Hi, I'm Annalisia, and I will be singing hello by Evanescence." The audience started clapping and she started singing, feeling confident about herself for once.

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday"

Everyone still applauded, and Annalisia started to grin. She was happy that people liked her singing, unlike her father. In fact, she hoped he was watching just to show him that she has a true gift. Scarletta walked up the stage as she left the stage.

"Hi, I'm Scarletta and I'll be singing Wake Up Alone by Amy Winehouse."

A couple people clapped, but not many. She didn't really care much if they were scared of her or not.

"It's okay in the day I'm staying busy

Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he

Got so sick of crying

So just lately

When I catch myself I do a 180

I stay up clean the house

At least I'm not drinking

Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking

That silent sense of content

That everyone gets

Just disappears soon as the sun sets

This face in my dreams seizes my guts

He floods me with dread

Soaked in soul

He swims in my eyes by the bed

Pour myself over him

Moon spilling in

And I wake up alone

If I was my heart

I'd rather be restless

The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless

This ache in my chest

As my day is done now

The dark covers me and I cannot run now

My blood running cold

I stand before him

It's all I can do to assure him

When he comes to me

I drip for him tonight

Drowning in me we bathe under blue light

His face in my dreams seizes my guts

He floods me with dread

Soaked in soul

He swims in my eyes by the bed

Pour myself over him

Moon spilling in

And I wake up alone

And I wake up alone

And I wake up alone

And I wake up alone."

A couple people clapped, impressed at how well she can sing, but she was glad that Ben clapped the hardest. He knew that she deserved at least one fan on this show. Zakk walked up to the stage as Scarletta exited.

* * *

Confession Cam

Ben: I feel that I'm using Scarletta because I have a girlfriend. If she asks me out, I'm going to say no, unless I become single, which won't happen. I just.. I'm so stupid. I don't know why I don't have the guts to tell her these things.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Zakk and I'm gonna sing war nerve by Pantera."

The audience clapped. Sami smiled at him, and he smiled back. He was hoping that she could be the one.

"Truly, eff the world, for all it's worth, every inch of Planet

Earth, eff myself, don't leave me out, but don't get

involved, don't corner me

Inside, ulcer, unjust bastards, file out face first

Meet the lies and see what you are

It's forcing you down, and it's grinding against you

Let the war nerve break

For every effing second the pathetic media pisses on me and

judges what I am in one paragraph - Look here - Eff you all

Expect the worse, you bleeding heart, but kill me first

before it starts, yes my cock is getting hard, we are

born different after all

Invite mayhem, produce weapons, shoot out, burn down

No CNN or media now

All the money in the effing world couldn't

buy me one second of trust or one ounce of faith in anything you're about

Eff you all

Nothing is worth the sleep that I've lost

Apologies unacceptable now

A blistered revenge awaits in me

This is effing loveless

Hate

Hate mail is not read, in jail instead

Hate x4

The Lord knows, there's worse

Ignore, this curse

Hate x4

Eff the world!"

Not many people clapped at his song, mostly just Sami and Ben. Everyone was shocked that he was allowed to sing this song on national television. He went offstage, and muttered something along the way. He didn't care what people thought.

* * *

Confession Cam

Ben: you know what? Zakk's right! Screw the world! Scarletta is a strong, independent and beautiful girl. Who cares about her choices in tattoos and her lack of one eye?

Scarletta: I could really care less what people think of me.

Zakk: I hope I didn't freak Sami out too much. I really like her.

Sami: Zakk's song was really... Dirty. It made me a little uncomfortable, but he spoke his mind and I admire that.

* * *

Rebecca came up to the stage with confidence. She hardly got nervous when performing.

"Hi, I'm Becky, and I'm singing It Happens by Sugarland." Everyone clapped for the energetic girl, and she began singing.

"Missed my alarm clock ringing

Woke up, telephone screaming

Boss man singing his same old song

Rolled in late about an hour

No cup of coffee, no shower

Walk of shame with two different shoes on

Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring

Boring the same old worn out blah blah story

There's no good explanation for it at all

Ain't no rhyme or reason

No complicated meaning

Ain't no need to over think it

Let go laughing

Life don't go quite like you planned it

We try so hard to understand it

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

Pshh It happens

My trusty-rusty had a flat

I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac

"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World

That yellowed light turned red too quickly

Knew that truck the moment it hit me

Out stepped my ex and his new girl

"Sorry 'bout your neck baby"

But it is poor me, why me, oh me

Boring the same old worn out blah blah story

There is no good explanation for it at all

Ain't no rhyme or reason

No complicated meaning

Ain't no need to over think it

Let go laughing

Life don't go quite like you planned it

We try so hard to understand it

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

It happens

Ain't no rhyme or reason

No complicated meaning

Ain't no need to over think it

Let go laughing

Life don't go quite like you planned it

We try so hard to understand it

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

It happens

Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable, absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is...pshh, it happens."

Everyone clapped for her, and Rebecca smiled and curtsied. She was proud of herself, she did a great job at the song. She left the stage as Bob came up, and gave her a smile as she left the stage, which she returned.

* * *

Confession Cam

Bob: Everyone's been doing amazing so far. I hope that I can do just as well as everyone else.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Bob, and I'll be singing Stamp on the Ground by ItaloBrothers." Everyone applauded, and Bob smiled inside as Rebecca yelled out, "Go Bob!"

"Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump

Moving all around

Tep tep da dow

Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump

Moving all around

We're jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp...

Jumping all around

Drop the beat

We're jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp...

We're sending out an invitation

To everyone in every nation.

But don't sleep get on the run

Stop thinkin' and have some fun!

Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump

Moving all around

Tep tep da dow

Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump

Moving all around

We're jumping all around

Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump

Moving all around

Tep tep da dow

Stamp on the ground

Jump, jump, jump, jump

Moving all around

We're jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp...

Drop the beat

So come and join our love foundation

Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration

'cause we are about to ignite

And we wanna go out tonight!

Düp düp düp...

Jumping all around

Drop the beat

Jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp...

Jumping all around."

Everyone clapped, and he was impressed at how well he did. He's more of a theater guy then a singer. Dana went up on stage, excited.

"Hi, my name is Dana and I'll be singing Footprints on the moon by Dana Todd." Dana knew she was doing a good job of singing it, Kelvin was smiling throughout the whole song. Though he'd never admit it, he had a soft spot for girls. Dana finished her song and a loud applause came after, and Neveah came on stage. **(AN: I'm sorry there's no lyrics here. She sang it, but there's no lyrics because I couldn't find them x( Sorry!)**

"Hi, I'm Neveah and I will be singing Don't you Remember by Adele." The contestants clapped. Brandon O smiled at Neveah and waved, and she smiled and waved back. She didn't give a crap what her brother thought of Brandon O, she was a mature 16 year old who doesn't need her brother telling her right from wrong.

"When will I see you again?

You left with no goodbye,

Not a single word was said,

No final kiss to seal any scene,

I had no idea of the state we were in,

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,

And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?

Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

I often think about where I went wrong,

The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,

And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,

I kept my distance so you would be free,

And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,

To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?"

The audience clapped, and Nathan took the stage, giving her a look. He knew that song was directed to him.

"I'm Nathan, and I'll be singing Breakeven by The Script."

The contestants clapped, and he began singing.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just praying to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

One still in love while the other one's leaving

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break

No it don't break

No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

(Oh glad your okay now)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(Oh I'm glad your okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no"

The audience clapped, and then Lissie came up.

* * *

Confession Cam

Neveah: Nathan is such a hypocrite. He made an alliance with the snobby mean girl on the show and he says I shouldn't date the lazy jock. Whatever. I don't care what he says anymore. I'm not even going to talk to him.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lissie and I will be singing Lights by Ellie Goulding." The audience clapped respectfully, and she started singing.

"I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights"

She smiled as everyone clapped for her, and she let Ben onstage.

"Hi, I'm Ben and I'll be singing Half Crazy by Jukebox the Ghost." Everyone clapped for him, and Scarletta smiled a bit. Once the clapping died down, he started singing.

"When you were locked up in your room alone

Neglecting even to touch the phone

Salty tears rolling down your cheeks

Like they had many times before

Did you fear that every time you speak

Would be the very final word that creeps

Between your teeth and off your tongue

Before you collapse of a broken heart

Well, I've gone half crazy

Read about you, about you

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Well, my left eye's gone hazy

Read about you, about you

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Every morning were you petrified

That nobody could ever pacify

The sinking feeling that you had deep down

That kept your heart on hold

My shoulder was an easy place to hide

I didn't mind cause I could pass the time

Counting the thousand little lies you kept

Inside of your broken heart."

Everyone clapped for Ben, with Scarletta clapping the longest and with a bright smile on her face, so mesmerized. Sami walked onto the stage. It had taken her a long time, but she finally chose the right song for her.

"Hi, I'm Sami and I will be singing White Houses by Vanessa Carlton." Everyone cheered for the little redhead of the competition, and gripped her microphone and starting singing.

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's 'til the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the five of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

Summer's all in bloom

Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

It's alright

And I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the five of us

In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses [x3]"

Sami giggled as everyone cheered for the girl, and skipped to her chair next to Zakk and Shawn as Kelvin came up and smiled at Danielle, who partially smiled back, not wanting to take things too fast, but apart of her wanting to.

"Hi, I'm Kelvin and I'll be singing Inevitable by Anberlin."

Everyone clapped for him as he began, tapping his foot to the beat.

"Do you remember when we were just kids?

And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss

School yard conversations taken to heart

And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were now

I wanna break every clock

The hands of time could never move again

We could stay in this moment (Stay in this moment)

For the rest of our lives

Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?

I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have

I wanna be your last first kiss

Amazing how life turns out the way that it does

We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love

I wanna break every clock

The hands of time could never move again

We could stay in this moment (Stay in this moment)

For the rest of our lives

Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?

I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have

I wanna be your last first kiss

Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?

Is it over now? Hey, hey it's not over now

I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have

(That you'll ever have)

I wanna be your last first love (That you'll ever love)

Lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide

I wanna be your last first kiss for all time"

Everyone clapped for Kelvin, especially Danielle, and Charlie came up.

* * *

Confession Cam

Danielle: I don't know, it's just.. A part of me just wants me to wait awhile longer, but I just want this boy so badly!

* * *

"Hi, I'm Charlie and I'll be singing Strangers like Me by Phil Collins."

Everyone clapped, and Annalisia played with her hair. She kind of liked Charlie, she thought he was very cute. Charlie thought the same thing about her, but both thought that they were completely oblivious of each other.

"Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

I wanna know"

Everyone clapped, and Annalisia smiled for the first time in a long time. To her, Charlie was her own Justin Bieber. Charlie was glad she looked happy and impressed at his singing. Shawn went up to the stage, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Confession Cam

Analissia: You know, I actually kind of like Charlie. He's just so cute. But if I'm going to let him get to know me, I have to trust him with- *stops and remembers her dad can be watching* things.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Shawn and I'll be singing Helter Skelter by The Beatles." Everyone clapped, especially Sami. Zakk secretly gave a glare at Sami for clapping hard and long and cheering for Shawn.

"When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide

Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride

Till I get to the bottom and I see you again

Yeah yeah yeah hey

Do you, don't you want me to love you

I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you

Tell me tell me tell me come on tell me the answer

Well you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer

Now helter skelter helter skelter

Helter skelter yeah

Ooh!

Will you, won't you want me to make you

I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you

Tell me tell me tell me the answer

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer

Look out helter skelter helter skelter

Helter skelter ooh

Look out, cos here she comes

When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide

And I stop and I turn and I go for a ride

And I get to the bottom and I see you again

Yeah yeah yeah

Well do you, don't you want me to make you

I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you

Tell me tell me tell me the answer

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer

Look out helter skelter helter skelter

Helter skelter

Look out helter skelter

She's coming down fast

Yes she is

Yes she is coming down fast

(My head is spinning, ooh...

Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, alright!

I got blisters on my fingers!)"

Everyone clapped, and Shawn smiled at Harlee, who gave him a small smile and wave.

* * *

Confession Cam

Shawn: Girls are complicated. First they act completely oblivious over you crushing over them, and then they act interested in you. Screw the world. And I know that Zakk likes Sami and all, but, he needs to get over the phase where he thinks I'm trying to steal her from him, or she likes me, or whatever. He's a dumbass if he thinks that because everyone and their mothers know I like Harlee and Sami is crazy for Zakk.

* * *

Jason came up to the stage, guitar in hand.

"Hi, I'm Jason and I'll be singing Jealousy by Darren Criss." The audience clapped, and he started playing and singing.

"I hate where I'm at

Acting crazy like that

I know that I've been wrong

It's something I've been working on

And I don't know what to do

It's changing me it's killing you

I'd tear out my insides if I could

But I don't know if it'd do me good

I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers

To put us all in this mess

I know we still got each other

But I'm in distress

Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out

I can't seem to figure it in

It's got nothing to do with me

It's not even you, you see

It's part of my chemistry

It's this jealousy

In absolutely no position

To be so needlessly unkind

When I'm the one writing this fiction

Make it real in my mind

It drives me crazy in the morning

Who is this monster in the mirror

I try to get the steam to fog it out

But I just can't get it clear

Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling

It's just like poison in my veins

I know that I'm speaking

But I don't know what I'm saying

Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter

It seems like my muscles give out

It's got nothing to do with me

It's not even you, you see

It's part of my chemistry

It's this jealousy

And I'm hearing your voice

Babe, you know it's your choice

Maybe so

And I know it's no use

But it's the only excuse

That I know, no no

Let me go

Let me go

Oh let me go

Oh let me go

Now let's be real I feel just like a child

Someone could be taking all my toys

So call me dumb, call me wild

See that's the thing with little boys

Oh now I can't get it out in the shower

Or drink it off at the bar

This sugar's gone sour

And it's gone way too far

Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,

Feel on top of the world

The b*tch just keeps telling me no

It's got nothing to do with me

It's not even you, you see

It's part of my chemistry

This demon is killing me

And oh Christ it's filling me

It's this jealousy

Oh, and I just can't believe

In this jealousy,

This jealousy for you

Oh this jealousy,

This jealousy for you."

Everyone clapped, and Harlee looked a little concerned. Everyone basically knew who this song was about; Harlee, Shawn and Jason's little love triangle on the show.

* * *

Confession Cam

Harlee: I'm just tired of all this love triangle crap. I just want it to all end.

* * *

Brandon D walked up to the stage, and waved at Mika, who smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Brandon Dash and I will be singing Glad you Came by The Wanted."

Everyone cheered, this song being well-known and popular, and everyone hoped he'd do justice to it and sing it as well as he can DJ.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came."

Everyone clapped and cheered, impressed with his singing. Mika came up, and Brandon D gave her a smile of good luck.

"Hi, I'm Mika and I'll be singing Smooth Criminal." Mika had no idea what to sing, so she heard this song and thought it was great. Brandon D looked at her, and she smiled at him as she began to sing.

"As He Came Into The Window

It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo

SheCame Into His Apartment

She Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet

he Ran Underneath The Table

He Could See he Was Unable

So She Ran Into The Bedroom

She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK,

Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)

(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

You've Been Hit By

You've Been hit By

A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway

It Was Sunday-What A Black Day

Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation

Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)

(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)

(So, Annie Are You OK)

(Are You OK Annie)

(You've Been Hit By)

(You've Been Struck By

A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!

(Annie Are You OK)

I Don't Know!

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)

I Don't Know!

(There's A Sign In The Window)

I Don't Know!

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

I Don't Know!

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

I Don't Know!

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

I Don't Know Why Baby!

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

I Don't Know!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

(Annie Are You OK)

Dang Gone It-Baby!

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)

Dang Gone It-Baby!

(There's A Sign In The Window)

Dang Gone It-Baby!

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

Hoo! Hoo!

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

Dang Gone It!

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

Dang gone It!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

Aaow!"

The audience clapped for her, and she sat back down as Piper came up, with a smirk on her face.

"Saved the best for last. Anyways, you all know me. I'm Piper, blah blah blah, and I will be singing Up All Night by One Direction." A couple people clapped. Half because of respect, and Half because they loved One Direction. Piper was hoping to get Nathan's attention, because what she wants, she gets.

"It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward

Another moment passing by

(Up up up all night)

The party's ending but it's now or never

Nobody's going home tonight

(Up up up all night)

Katy Perry's on replay

She's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

People going all the way

Yeah, all the way

I'm still wide awake

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a boy and tell him he's the one

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

'Cause we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

Up, up, up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Don't even care about the table breaking

We only wanna have a laugh

(Up up up all night)

I'm only thinking 'bout this boy I'm seeing

I hope he'll wanna kiss me back

Katy Perry's on replay

She's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

People going all the way

Yeah, all the way

I'm still wide awake

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a boy and tell him he's the one

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

'Cause we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

Up, up, up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Katy Perry's on replay

(Up all night)

She's on replay

(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

Up all night, up all night

(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a boy and tell him he's the one (she's the one)

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

'Cause we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you (do it all with you)

Up, up, up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night." Piper struck a pose, and hardly anyone clapped. She was a good singer, yes, but people don't like her personality and that's a major turnoff for a singer. She scoffed and sat down next to Nathan as Chris, Lindsay and Courtney came up.

"Great job, campers-"

"Technically, we're not campers because this is-" Charlie corrected Chris, but didn't get to finish.

"Shut it. Anyways. The viewers will be voting for the contestants they want them to leave, and tomorrow night we will be the elimination ceremony." The contestants thought through their head who they want to be booted, some had their minds made up before the first challenge.

* * *

Confession Cam

Rebecca: it's so hard to choose. Everyone on this show is really talented.

Bob: I hope nobody wants to kick me out after all this pranking I've been doing... But with all this drama going on I doubt that will happen. *juice spilling out of a bucket is heard, with a couple girls screaming including Lindsay and Courtney* Take that! Just wait until what's awaiting in the other rooms.

**A/N: That was a long chapter. For those of you who didn't send in a song, sorry, but I chose a song for you. If the creators won't participate, then I will choose songs for your characters. For this challenge, everyone must vote for someone, since I didn't really declare a winning team. Thanks to all the OC Creators that have offered me help in the story and/or have helped, I appreciate it! :) And I'm soooo sorry for the creator of Dana for not including any lyrics! I honestly couldn't find ANY sites that had the lyrics! Gah. Anyways, I sang in my school's variety show last night, and it'd be awesome if you could all watch and comment on it! /watch?v=z9BUy4-p2w&feature=plcp (just add youtube . com ) I was going to upload this chapter the other day, but my internet wasn't working very well. Remember, the more people voting on someone to go home, the faster I can start writing the next chapter and putting it up! Let me know about any concerns, comments or anything along the lines of that with your characters.  
**

**~Sami**


	6. Elimination 1

Confessional Cam

Brandon D: *Brandon walks into the confessional, scratching the back of his bald head. He sits down on the stool and takes out his earphones, which are blaring music. He presses a button on his MP3 Player and the music stops. He looks up at the camera* "I really do have no idea who to vote off, but I gotta say Nathan."

Sami: I'm going to say I'll have to vote off Nathan, because he's being sort of harsh to his sister, and a big hypocrite.

Scarletta: *takes the bucket, courtesy of Bob, above her head and puts it onto the ground* Ben sounded lovely. *stops and realizes what she said, and blushes* Anyways, Piper's gotta go. Sorry.

Analisia: I have no idea who to vote off. So, I'm just going to have to choose at random. *Grabs a hat full of names and picks out a paper and reads off of it* Zakk. Okay.

Zakk: *takes the bucket about to hit Zakk* I'm gonna fucking kill Bob. Anyways, Piper is a bitch, so she gets my vote to leave.

* * *

Basement

Analisia was sitting on the couch, listening to her iPod, when Charlie came in.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" Analisia motioned him to the couch, and he sat down.

"I really liked your singing." Analisia smiled.

"You were great too, you're a great singer. I hope you don't get voted off." Charlie smiled, as well.

"Me too. I'd miss you too much." They smiled like an idiot, and soon the two teens were cuddling and holding hands.

Elimination Ceremony

Courtney and Lindsay came out on stage, with an envelope in her hands.

"So the winners were going to get a prize, but retarded Chris sold them so he can buy new hair gel. Cheap sadist."

"Get on with it!" Mika said.

"Sheesh." Courtney muttered. "Anyways, here are the people that are safe." Rebecca grabbed Bob's hand, and squeezed it. "Lindsay, read the card."

"Oh!" Courtney rolled her eyes at her.

"Mika, Brandon D, Zakk, Sami, Neveah, Scarletta" Zakk made a big sigh of relief, "Bob, Analisia, Charlie," Analisia put her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Shawn," Sami sighed of relief. She was glad that the two people she cared about were safe for at least another week. "Rebecca, Jason, Harlee, Dana, Lisa and Ben." Courtney pushed Lindsay out of the way. "Okay, now onto the final three." Brandon O took Neveah's hand into hers, and made her smile. "Oh hey, look at this! Double elimination!"

* * *

Confession Cam

Neveah: Oh, yay. I'm bursting with fruit flavor.

* * *

Courtney took a long pause, and Chris finally came in. "Lets see which one of you are going home!"

Courtney sighed at the stupidity of her boss. "We already started with that." Courtney showed him the people that were getting the boot, and grinned as he took the stage.

"Okay... Two of you are getting eliminated tonight. And those two people are..." At this point, Neveah was gripping Brandon's hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nathan and Piper!" Piper stood up from her seat. Neveah was half-glad but half-sad to be seeing her brother go.

"This is an outrage! I can't go! Screw you all." Chef took the two kids, with Piper kicking and screaming, and took them out to the lame-o-sine with Neveah trailing behind him.

"Wait!" Chef stopped, and put Nathan down. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said to her. "I was the one being overprotective over you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm 16. I can take care of myself. But, thank you for caring."

"What can I say? It's what older brothers do." Nathan hugged his sister.  
"This isn't goodbye. It's just see you later." He went into the lame-o-sine with Piper, and Neveah waved until she saw the limo drive off.

In the lame-o-sine

Piper was sitting in the lame-o-sine, with her Fendi sunglasses on, across from Nathan.

"Hey, wanna date?" She popped a bubble from her gum.

"Sure."

**A/N: THANK YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND ELENA, aka, ELIOTT FOR HELPING ME! WHOOO! This would have been up by Friday if I didn't get reminded by her. We were on the phone and TDArts popped up, and I'm like, hmm gonna update. LOL! I'm sorry to Nathan and Piper! But it was a tie between the two, and Eliott suggested that I boot them both off. Haha! She's my c0-writer for this ;) She also helped me with My Surprise and My Miracle back in 8th grade, when we went to the same school. /3 But it's OK, we'll be re-united and in the same school again next year :') Love her! Even though she hit me with a 2 by 4.. Not gonna get into that inside joke. LOL. ANYWAYS. BACK TO FANFIC. let me know what you thought. I spent a good hour on the phone with Elliot. Her OC will be making a guest appearance in the near future, so keep an eye out for her. ;) She may just pop up anywhere... Hahahahaha. We had these crazy ideas for future chapters involving unicorns, alcohol and gay fanfictions. HAHAHAHA. I'm just really hyper today. Okay. Bye guys. That lame-o-sine thing was very random... Lololol.  
**


	7. Crushes, Sorrow & Relationships

Stage

Everyone was lined up in the auditorium of the mansion, where Lindsay and Courtney were waiting to tell everyone the next challenge.

"Now, this week on Total Drama Arts, we had Nathan and Piper leave us." Courtney explained. Neveah looked down, and Brandon O put his hand on her shoulder and gripped it softly. She missed her brother, even though it has only been a day.

"This will probably be the best challenge yet, because we will be doing trio's and duets! Now go look for a song and partner!" The teens all pushed and shoved, wanting to be the first ones with their songs and partner or partners.

Computer Lab

Bob walked into the computer lab to see Rebecca sitting on the computer. Everyone hated him for pranking on people, and the person he was mostly hiding from was Zakk. He was tough. He pulled up a seat next to her.

"Hi. I'm glad you weren't eliminated last night." He said to the girl.

"Same here! I mean, I thought that you would maybe get a chance of being eliminated, because of all the pranking. Piper totally deserved to leave, but-" Bob pulled Becky in for a peck on her lips, and the girl was silenced for the first time in her life, and then she started giggling out of passion. Bob was confused.

"What?" He asked her.

"First hand holding and now kissing? Ooh, we're cool."

"I liked holding your hand." Bob grinned at her. "Maybe we can do it a lot more if you'll maybe... Go out with me?"

Becky blushed. "I'd love to."

"Do you have a partner for the duets and trio's challenge?"

"No." Becky looked down.

"Would you want to be my partner?"

She smiled. "Yeah! It'd be a lot of fun. Boyfriend." He nudged him and lightly smiled.

"That'd be awesome. Girlfriend." Bob winked at her and put his arm around her.

Library

Zakk walked into the room to see his new girlfriend reading upside down on the couch, very interested in her book. Zakk had finally gotten the courage to ask her out the night after the elimination. He slowly crept up to her without her noticing, and said in her ear, "Hey baby." which made her scream and make her book and head fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" Zakk kissed her cheek.

"Sorry. So, you wanna be my partner?" He asked her, sitting next to her as Sami sat up straight next to him. She put her book down and put her hands into his.

"I totally would, but I'm already doing a trio with Neveah and Analisia. Sorry. That reminds me, I'm late to rehearsals with them. Maybe you can do a duet with Shawn! Bye!" She kissed the top of his nose.

"Seeya later." She merrily skipped out of the room, leaving Zakk speechless.

* * *

Confession Cam

Zakk: So I got a girlfriend in this game, and she tells me that she's doing a trio with 2 other girls, and if that's not enough, she says, you should do a duet with Shawn. I don't like Shawn and I never will! But that would really break Sami's heart. She likes it when her boyfriend and best friend get along.

* * *

Basement

Since the elimination last night, Neveah has been hiding out in the basement all day. The only time she came out was to go see the announcement and to rehearse with Sami and Scarletta. Brandon O suddenly entered the room.

* * *

Confession Cam

Brandon O: I know that Neveah is sad about her brother leaving and all, but he's the one who tried to pull us apart! She needs to get back on her A-Game.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Scarletta said you'd be here." Neveah looked at him, but didn't answer as Brandon sat on the couch with her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're upset about your brother, but you gotta pull yourself together! I mean, if you're going to be like this whenever someone you care about leaves the competition, you're never going to make it through." Neveah looked at him, with her eyes puffy.

"I just want to be held." She threw herself onto his chest, and Brandon put his arm around her. This was going to be a long week.

Living room

Shawn approached Harlee, who was sitting across from Jason and chatting with him.

"So we were playing football near a pool one day, and my dad threw the football to me, and I caught it and I fell inside the pool." Harlee started laughing.

"That's too funny."

"Hey, guys." Shawn said to them, sitting with Harlee and Jason. It had been raining a lot lately, so the three of them haven't done much together outside, or at all. It was mostly Jason and Harlee lately. Harlee didn't care if it was muddy outside, but Chris didn't want to clean mud off the tiles.

"Oh, hi, Shawn!" Shawn cleared his throat.

"Do you have a duet partner?"

"Oh, yeah. Jason asked me already. Sorry."

"That's all right. I'll find someone else." Shawn got up, and went to the only person he'd prefer a duet with who was available, whether he liked him or not.

* * *

Confession Cam

Harlee: Honestly, if I had to choose between both boys to date or whatever, it'd be Jason, because I know my parents would prefer him better. He's good at sports, he's smart... And Shawn isn't much of a people person to anyone but Sami. So, yeah.

Shawn: I would rather kill myself than do a duet with Zakk. But you gotta do what you gotta do to stay on this game.

* * *

Screaming Soprano Girls' room

Scarletta was happily sitting on her bed on her laptop when Ben came in, and she closed the top to her laptop and let him sit next to her.

"Hey, did you find a partner?" Ben and Scarletta were on separate teams, so they couldn't sing together even if they wanted to.

"No. Everyone's taken. I told Chris, and he paired me up with Lissie since she didn't have a partner either. But whatever."

"That's too bad. I was just wondering, well, maybe, we can... Go out?"

Ben looked down at the floor, this was not going to be easy to say. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her green mint eye.

"Scarletta. I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend." Scarletta looked at him, her face filled with rage and her eye filled with sad.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I finally think that a boy likes me for who I am, but, you were just using me."

"Scarletta, no! I think you're really cool!"

"Careful what you say, your girlfriend could be watching." She said putting extra emphasis on the word 'girlfriend.' She threw a pillow to his face, and ran away. In a couple seconds, she came back, tears in her eye.

"This is my room." Ben left the room, leaving her to cry in her pillow.

* * *

Confession Cam

Ben: That didn't go too well. *sighs* I hate my life.

Scarletta: I can't believe I ever liked him. I'm so stupid and ugly and fat and he deserves to burn in hell.

* * *

Kitchen

Analisia walked into the kitchen, looking for the water bottle she left on the table with her name. She was wearing a tank top today, which was probably a bad choice, her arms are covered with scars from cuts and bruises. She had a horrible secret, but if she told anyone it could cost her her life. Charlie, who had agreed to be her partner for the challenge, and Lissie came up to her. She wanted to tell them so badly, but she wasn't ready.

"Hey, girl." She smiled. She was glad to have a possible boyfriend and a great friend like Charlie and Lissie.

"Hi, guys."

"Your arms! What happened to them?" Lissie proclaimed.

Analisia thought of what she wanted to say; I was beaten by my dad because I didn't take the garbage out. But she couldn't say that.

"I.. Fell while giving my cat a bath before I left." Analisia quickly walked away from them. She was a horrible liar, and they both knew that. Charlie and Lissie looked at each other. They needed to find out what this was about once and for all.

* * *

Confession Cam

Charlie: I'm very concerned about Analisia. I care about her a lot, and so does Lissie. She could have depression, or she could be suicidal... I can't imagine what it is. But I'm determined to find out. Whatever it is, I want to help her.

Lissie: Analisia's my friend, and I'm determined to team up with Charlie to see what's up with her.

* * *

Instrument Room

Danielle was playing a song on the piano when Kelvin, who had been very flirty with her lately, walked in with his guitar.

"Hi babe!"

She slammed her hands onto the piano. "Quit calling me that! We are not dating yet."

"Exactly. Yet." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Danielle started smiling, but then started to remember she was playing hard-to-get because of him taking things too fast and stopped and regained herself.

"And why did you come here?" He came to her, and sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"You wanna be my duet partner?" Danielle secretly wanted Kelvin to ask her this.

"Yes!" She smiled, but stopped again. "I mean, sure. Everyone else is taken." Kelvin grinned. He was determined to get her.

Club

Brandon D was standing in the doorway for the club next to Mika, who was attempting to pick the lock for the doors. Chris was out and nobody else had a key for some rooms, but luckily Mika was a master at picking locks. After five minutes of trying, she opened the door.

"Got it!" Brandon D and Mika walked up to the DJ booth.

"Perfect, thanks." Mika put her hair around her ear and blushed softly.

"No problem." Brandon smiled at her as he set up some stuff.

"So, do you have a partner?" He asked her. She knew where this was leading, and she was glad.

"No."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we can be partners! I know a lot of songs, and we're both great-" Mika put a finger on his lip, shushing him and fighting the urge of giggling.

"Yes." She removed her finger, and it was suddenly very quiet. Brandon looked at her. He thought she was perfect. Her hair, body figure, personality... He put one hand around her neck, and leaned in for a kiss, which she accepted. When it was over, they looked at each other in half shock and half happiness.

"Do you want to-" Brandon was interrupted by Mika shushing him again, who crashed her lips onto his. _She tastes like passion_, he thought to himself.


	8. Guests

Courtney and Lindsay were on the stage talking to the teens, while Chris was laying in his room was painting her nails, and Courtney was texting.

"Hey, Total Drama fans and contestants!" Courtney said, faking a smile. "Last night, Chris went to a gay bar and got drunk." Lindsay said to the camera and contestants.

From the other room, Chris screamed, "I wasn't in a gay bar!"

"Keep telling us, won't let us stop believing it!" Courtney ignored him, and looked back at the camera again.

"Anyways! So today, we have two very special guests coming. Please welcome back, Piper and Nathan!" Neveah gasped. Was her brother really being allowed back into the game? Nathan and Piper walked into the room, with Piper wearing her sunglasses inside. Half the kids in the room were shocked, and the rest saw it coming. Neveah walked up to the couple, and hugged her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"They're not back for sure." Courtney explained.

"For part of your challenge, in addition to your duets and trio's, each team will be doing a choreographed group song. Piper will be choreographing the dance for Screaming Sopranos, and Nathan will be choreographing the dance for Terrific Tenors." The teens groaned.

* * *

Confession Cam

Kelvin: First I gotta sing, now I gotta dance. This show keeps getting worse by the minute.

Dana: Seeing as most of the contestants here are mostly singers or actors, maybe even both, I don't think this is going to turn out well.

* * *

"You all have 5 minutes to be in the two dance rooms!" Everyone got up and left. Ben came up to Scarletta while everyone is leaving, and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly.

"Can you please let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain. You have a girlfriend, you let me be all flirty with you, then when I asked you out you said you were already taken." And with that, she stormed out, Ben following behind her trails, leaving Piper, Nathan and Neveah alone.

"Hey, Nathan, I'm going to go get a drink." She gave him a peck on the lips. Neveah put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Whatever you want, babe. Just gonna talk to my sister."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." He winked at her, and she left. Neveah's mouth dropped.

"What the hell is that?" He asked her brother.

"She's very misunderstood. She asked if we wanted to date in the limo, so I said, why not?"

"You're being a hypocrite by telling me I shouldn't be dating some lazy jock, then you make a relationship with the meanest girl on the show! I'm done with you." Neveah stormed out, leaving Nathan alone.

* * *

Confession Cam

Nathan: That didn't go well.

* * *

Dance Room with the Screaming Sopranos

Piper was dressed in comfy dance wear, with Courtney by her side. Not many people were prepared to dance. For example, Harlee was in a dress. The one thing Piper didn't like is when people don't dress appropriately.

"Okay, so Piper's in charge, and will be choosing an assistant." Courtney explained, followed by 8 teens groaning in despair.

"Now, everyone will be participating, because of you don't participate in it, you will be sent home from the competition. The floor's all yours, Piper." Courtney exited the dance room.

"Whatever. Ok, so who wants to help me?" Everyone backed away except for Sami, who jumped up with her hand raised like a little girl she is. She was also the only person with jazz shoes and dance wear on.

"Me! I do!" Everyone gave her a look that said, if you go through with this you will commit suicide. Nobody would want to help Piper choreograph a song.

* * *

Confession Cam

Scarletta: Sami is committing social suicide by doing this.

Zakk: Sami looks very cute, but I gotta side with what everyone else is probably thinking and say that her volunteering is probably a terrible idea.

Sami: I know some people say that it's stupid to help the ex-antagonist in the show choreograph the number, but I want to help. I like dancing a lot.

* * *

Piper groaned. As much as she wanted to say no to her, she was a good dancer and they needed her to win. Plus, it's not like anybody else would be willing to spend time with Piper after hours.

"Fine." The red haired girl squealed, and Piper began to explain what song they're dancing to.

"We're going to be dancing and singing to the song Part of Me by Katy Perry, cause, you know, I have an awesome sense in music."

The teens rolled their eyes at their former teammate, and Piper just rolled her eyes back and not caring about them. She was trying to make them win, and if they didn't accept that, whatever.

"Anyways, unless you all have horrible taste in music, you should know this song. But this is my old team and I don't want you to lose, especially since my boyfriends sister is on this team."

Everyone looked at Neveah, and she just awkwardly waved. "So yeah. Let's just start warming up."

2nd dance room with Terrific Tenors

Nathan was helping with the Terrific Tenors. He already chose an assistant, Lissie. He thought she was a good idea because she has a boyfriend, and Piper knows she wouldn't dare make a move on Nathan.

"All right, the song we're doing is Bohemian Rhapsody. So I guess I'll let Lissie take the floor for warm-ups ." Lissie, standing beside Nathan, put on an upbeat pop song, and started stretching with everyone. This was probably going to be a long week for him.

* * *

Confession Cam

Brandon D: I know a thing or two about dancing- well, break dancing since I practically live in clubs. But, I want us to win, so we voted on Lissie to be the assistant. Let's just hope Piper doesn't get jealous of the two working together. That'd be fun to watch, I gotta admit.

* * *

Studio

Lindsay and Courtney were in a booth with TV screens of all the cameras, looking at all the live camera footage in the dance rooms.

"God dammit Zakk, stop bending your feet."

They heard Piper say to Zakk, who muttered some curse words the two girls quickly censored.

"A full Grande Jete. You can do it!"

They heard Lissie say to her teammates, demonstrating the impressive and difficult dance moves.

"It's okay, we can do this! Lets take a 5 minute break." Nathan said.

"This is too funny." Courtney told her co-host. She's gotten more used to Lindsay now that they've been practically glued to the hip 24/7. They were laughing at their failures over Caesar salads.

"That female leprechaun is doing pretty good." Lindsay said, pointing to Becky on the second screen.

"I think the strongest dancers in the competition are Sami, Brandon O, Rebecca and Lissie. Everyone else is more actors and singers." Lindsay nodded her head in agreement, pretending to know who they are. Courtney and Lindsay looked at the camera recording them.

"Okay, we'll see you next time when we get to bring all this failure to the stage, here on Total Drama Arts!" Courtney said, laughing as the credits started rolling, ending the episode.


	9. Duets and Trio's challenge!

Basement

Charlie entered the basement to see Analisia in her usual spot, and sat down next to her.

"Challenge day. You excited?" Charlie asked her.

Analisia looked up at him, and forced a smile. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she was crying. She rubbed her left eye.

"Yeah. I'm excited."

"Are you OK? You know you can tell me anything. We're friends."

"Um, yeah. I'm just nervous." Charlie wanted to confront her so badly, but decided against it because he didn't want her to get even more upset. She was such a horrible liar and they both knew it. It was one of the things she hated about herself.

"But thanks for asking." She pulled a weak smile, and he smiled back at her. Trust is where it all began. He quickly changed the subject.

"Do you want to practice our song one more time?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." She replied to him

* * *

Confession Cam

Analisia: I used to really love dancing, but my dad told me I was a bad dancer... *stops* I mean... *runs out of the booth, trying not to cry*

* * *

Dance Room

Sami was in the dance room, alone, practicing some moves for the group dance when Zakk entered without her realizing. He smirked. He thought she danced like a goddess.

"Hey there, beautiful." Sami stopped and ran up to Zakk to hug him, who picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and kissed him as she was slowly released to the ground.

"Hi! Are you excited for the challenge today?"

"Not so-" Zakk stopped, remembering that Shawn was her best friend. "I mean, yeah. Its gonna be so fun." Zakk forced a smile upon his lips.

Sami smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"You've been hanging out with Piper a lot lately." Zakk told her.

"She's actually really cool. We get along really well! We share a lot of the same things. Our parents are rich, we like to dance.. And it turns out we live a block away!" Zakk laughed, but was thinking, what drug is she on?

"That's nice. I gotta go find Shawn. We're gonna practice some more before we go onstage."

Sami smiled. She was glad her best friend and boyfriend finally got along.

"Okay! I'll miss you." Zakk gave her a peck on the cheek, stroking her red velvet hair.

"I'll miss you more, gorgeous." He said as he exited the room, letting her practice some more.

Backstage

Nathan went over to his sister, who was putting her makeup on and still wasn't talking to her.

"Hey, Neveah." She turned her head to him, and scoffed.

"I know you're mad at me, sis. But I like Piper a lot. And I'm sorry for not telling you the second we started dating." He knew that's not the reason she was mad at him and they both knew.

"Whatever, Nathan." She walked over to another mirror with her makeup bag in her hand. Nathan dug his head in his hands, and put his head on the table. How was he going to fix this?

Stage

Nathan and Piper entered the stage hand-in-hand as the contestants walked in with their duet and trio partners and sat down in the first couple rows.

"Hey, guys! We're- well, more me than Piper- very excited to be judges for this challenge." Nathan spoke.

"The duet or trio chosen by us to win will get to enjoy a fancy dinner at the place of your choice. Their team will get invincibility for the week." The contestants started talking to their partners, excited and choosing where they would want to go if they won. Piper started shushing them harshly, and waited until it was quiet to speak. She looked at her cue card and announced the first competitors.

"Now first we have Neveah, Scarletta and Sami." Everyone clapped as they came onstage. Sami, Scarletta and Neveah have gone through some type of sadness in their life, whether it was breakups, bullying, a friend not liking you anymore, etc, so they thought this would be a great song choice.

Sami: "Two days past eighteen

He was waiting for the bus in his army green

Sat down in a booth in a cafe there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

Neveah: He's a little shy so she gives him a smile

And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while

And talking to me,

I'm feeling a little low

She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

Scarletta: So they went down and they sat on the pier

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

All: I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

Neveah: So the letters came from an army camp

In California then Vietnam

Sami: And he told her of his heart

It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of

Scarletta: He said when it's getting kinda rough over here

I think of that day sittin' down at the pier

Neveah and Scarletta: And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

All: I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

Neveah: One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your heads

For a list of local Vietnam dead

Sami: Crying all alone under the stands

Was a piccolo player in the marching band

And one name read but nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

All: I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

All: I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home." They curtsied as the audience clapped for them, and sat down.

"All right, next we have Mika and Brandon D." Nathan said to the contestants. The competitors clapped and they came on stage to sing.

Brandon D: "I gotta say something I've been thinking about.

I can't wait to lay around with you.

And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself."

Mika: "It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies.

Do you feel the same way too?

If every single second could last that much longer.

Would you hold me?"

Both: "And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.

You're more than a friend, oh.

I knew it from the first sight, yeah.

Hold me, feel my heart beat.

Put your arms around me."

Mika: "And kiss me again.

And kiss me again."

Brandon D: "I gotta say I wasn't expecting you

To come this way and fall into my arms.

And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer."

Mika: "I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you.

Crack a smile, I just can't lose.

At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you."

Both: "So, kiss me again underneath the moonlight.

You're more than a friend, oh.

I knew it from the first sight, yeah.

Hold me, feel my heart beat.

Put your arms around me."

Mika: "And kiss me again."

Brandon D: "I can't let you go, can't let you float away."

Mika: "'Cause that would be a mistake."

Both: "I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste.

No, no, no, no.

And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.

You're more than a friend, oh.

I knew it from the first sight, yeah.

Hold me, feel my heart beat.

Put your arms around me.

Hold me, feel my heart beat.

And put your arms around.

And kiss me again, and again, and again.

Oh, kiss me again." Brandon D took her hand, and just like the song said, kissed her. They quickly went back to the audience as everybody moderately clapped.

"Next we have Shawn and Zakk." Piper said. Sami clapped the hardest for her boyfriend and best friend. Zakk and Shawn hated each other and the song Sami picked out for them, but they were pretending to like each other for Sami's sake. They really did have things in common, irregardless to the song they were about to sing, but Sami chose this song because she was tired of hearing them fight over songs. They took a deep breath in, and started.

Shawn: "You won't sleep on your tummy."

Zakk: "You won't sleep on your back."

Both: "We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree."

Shawn: "We share some hands and fingers."

Zakk:

"And yet the feeling lingers."

Both: "We're just about as different as anyone could be."

Zakk:

"You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill."

Shawn: "You think that you should rule the world, I think books

are a thrill!

Sipping tea by the fires swell."

Zakk: "Pushing people in is fun as well

I like folding all my ties."

Shawn:

"And you have no friends, hey thats a surprise."

Both: "I guess its plain to see when you look at you and me, we're different, different as can be"

Zakk: "You're a sissy, a twat a girl! Im the darkest of lords!"

Shawn: "Im the brightest professor here, Ive won several awards."

Zakk: "My new world is about to unfold."

Shawn: "You got beat by a two year old."

Zakk: "Ill kill him this time through and through."

Shawn: "Or you might just give him another tattoo."

Both: "You really must agree

when you look at you and me

were different, different, as can-"

Zakk: "Ill rise again and Ill rule the world. But you must help me renew.

For when our plan succeeds"

Shawn: "Prevails!"

Zakk: "Part of that world goes to you."

Shawn: "When I rule the world Ill plant flowers."

Zakk: "When I rule the world Ill have snakes. And goblins, and werewolves, a fleet of dementors,and giants, and thestrals, and all my Death Eaters!"

(Shawn: And Jane Austen novels)

Both: "When I rule the world!"

Everyone clapped, pretending there was nothing embarrassing about this song, because they wanted to keep their body parts tonight. Zakk and Shawn went their separate ways, not looking each other in the eye, and Piper and Nathan came on stage. You can tell they were trying not to laugh.

"Next we have Analisia and Charlie." Analisia and Charlie came up, and they started right away. Since this was a song from a Broadway show, they were acting the parts.

Charlie: "Lift up your head

Wash off your mascara

Here, take my Kleenex

Wipe that lipstick away

Show me your face

Clean as the morning

I know things were bad

But now they're okay

Suddenly Seymour

Is standing beside you

You don't need no makeup

Don't have to pretend

Suddenly Seymour

Is here to provide you

Sweet understanding

Seymour's your friend

Analisia: "Nobody ever

Treated me kindly

Daddy left early

Mama was poor

I'd meet a man and

I'd follow him blindly

He'd snap his fingers

Me, I'd say "sure"

Suddenly Seymour

Is standin' beside me

He don't give me orders

He don't condescend

Suddenly Seymour

Is here to provide me

Sweet understanding

Seymour's my friend."

Charlie: "Tell me this feeling lasts till forever

Tell me the bad times are clean washed away"

Analisia: "Please understand that it's still

Strange and frightnin'

For losers like I've been

It's so hard to say.

Suddenly Seymour"

Both: "Suddenly Seymour

He purified me

He purified you."

Analisia: "Suddenly Seymour showed me I can."

Charlie: "Suddenly Seymour showed you you can."

Both: "Learn how to be more

The girl that's inside me (you)

With sweet understanding

With sweet understanding

With sweet understanding

Seymour's (your/my) man."

Just like in the musical, even though they said they wouldn't do it, Charlie spun her around and kissed her on the mouth, and let go after three seconds. Analisia looked at him, and bolted off crying as Charlie chased after her.

Nathan and Piper, pretending that didn't even happen, and walked back on stage to announce the next duet.

"So..." Nathan said awkwardly, changing the subject quickly. "let's welcome Ben and Lissie!"

* * *

Backstage 

Analisia was at one of the mirrors, crying when Charlie came with a kleenex, which she accepted and wiped her eyes with.

"Was I wrong to do that?" She stood there for a second, re-gaining herself and then spoke.

"No. I just really like you, but..."

"But what?"

Analisia took a deep breath in, and out. "The police have been watching this show, and paid very special attention to me. After me telling them some information about my father, they might be arresting him."

Everything that she was sad about all the time, all the scars, cuts, and bruises... Were they because of her father? _That bastard,_ he thought. "I can't tell you anything yet. Not until they officially arrest him. If they do. But the minute he's arrested, you and Lissie will be the first to know my whole back story." Charlie smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her.

"No."

"Would you like one?" Analisia smiled, and ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around, smiling. "Now let's get back to our seats." He took his hand into hers, and started walking back, where they got back just in time for Lissie and Ben's song. Lissie couldn't find a partner, and the person Ben wanted to be partners with is on a different team and practically hates him, so Lissie and Ben got together and thought of a song to tell that person that they will always be there for them.

* * *

Ben: "I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be."

Lissie: "I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see."

Both: "Maybe, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through."

Ben: "Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me."

Lissie: "Maybe, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down"

Ben: "Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through.

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize."

Both: "Maybe I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down."

Ben: "Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh.

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true."

Both: It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through."

Ben and Lissie sat down, and everyone applauded as Piper and Nathan came back on stage.

"Next we have Bob and Rebecca." Piper announced as they came up on the stage.

Bob: "I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey

You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing."

Both: "So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one."

Rebecca: "I remember every look upon your face."

Bob: "The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing."

Rebecca: "Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing"

Both: "Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one"

Rebecca: "I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)"

Both: "Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

But I figured out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one."

Bob took his arm and wrapped it around Rebecca's waist, and leaned in to kiss her cheek as they went back to their seats.

"Next we have Kelvin and Danielle singing Come Back Down." Everybody clapped as they went on stage and began their song.

Kelvin: "Come on

All your good friends are here

Waiting this one out.

You've got to come back down

You've got to come back down."

Both: "Look around you

You're the only one

Dragging this out.

You've got to come back down,

You've got to come back down."

Danielle: "All of you wallowing is unbecoming.

All of your wallowing is unbecoming."

Both: "You've got take on your own from here,

It's getting pathetic

And i'm almost done here.

You've got take on your own from here

It's getting pathetic,

And i'm almost done here."

Kelvin: "What you set out to kill off

Has been gone sometime now

You've got to come back down

You've got to come back down."

Danielle: "Head out any further

And you might just forget how

You've got to come back down

You've got to come back down."

Danielle: "All of you wallowing is unbecoming."

Both: "All of you wallowing is unbecoming.

You've got take on your own from here

It's getting pathetic

And i'm almost done here

You've got take on your own from here

It's getting pathetic

And i'm almost done here."

Danielle: "All of you wallowing is unbecoming

All of you wallowing is unbecoming.

You've got take on your own from here

It's getting pathetic

And i'm almost done here."

Kelvin: "You've got take on your own from here

It's getting pathetic"

Danielle: "And i'm almost done here

(you've got take on your own from here)"

Both: (4x) you've got to come back down

(you've got take on your own from here)

(4x) you've got to come back down." Kelvin kissed her, with Danielle letting him. Everyone's eyes were glued on the couple as they kept kissing. after a few seconds Nathan knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon, so he led them to their seats, and nathan quickly came back onstage.

"It's about time!" Piper screamed, waiting for this couple to kiss since the competition began. Nathan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Be nice." He said to her. "Next we have Harlee and Jason." They came onstage as everyone clapped for them. Harlee wouldn't admit it to anyone, and if anyone asked she'd deny it, but she's slowly starting to like Jason, even though she said she wouldn't get involved in a love triangle.

Jason: "Do you hear me,

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Harlee: "Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard."

Both: "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

Both: "They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday."

Jason: "And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair."

Harlee: "Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now."

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

And with that, Jason leaned into Harlee to kiss her. She had mixed feelings for him, no doubt, but she backed away from him just as their lips were about to touch and ran back to her seat. She mouthed to him, _I'll explain later_, as he dejectedly walked down to his seat.

"Our last performance is not a duet, but a solo. Please welcome Brandon O." Nathan said as everyone clapped. Brandon O looked at Neveah, and smiled, who smiled back as he began to sing.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so.

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.

And what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?

(I love you)

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,

(I love you)

What's wrong with that?

I need to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you

I love you

Love doesn't come in a minute,

Sometimes it doesn't come at all

I only know that when I'm in it

It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

How can I tell you about my loved one?

How can I tell you about my loved one?

How can I tell you about my loved one?

(I love you)

How can I tell you about my loved one?

(I love you)

I love you

I love you

I love you

(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?)

I love you

(Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say can't you see)

I love you

(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?)

(How can I tell you about my loved one?)

I love you

(Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say can't you see)

(How can I tell you about my loved one?)

I love you

(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?)

(How can I tell you about my loved one?)

I love you

(Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say can't you see)

(How can I tell you about my loved one?)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Oh, no

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.

And what's wrong with that?"

The audience smiled, and applauded as Nathan and Piper came back on stage.

"We're going to be taking a five-minute break and then go onto the group song portion." Nathan explained as the teens went to take a break. Nathan went up to Brandon O and Neveah, who were hugging. He tapped Neveah, who excused herself from Brandon O.

"You know what, sis? Brandon's not that bad. You can date him if you want." Neveah laughed.

"I was going to date him even without your approval, but, thanks." Neveah hugged him, and went back over to Brandon O.

Nathan came on stage with Piper, ready to announce the first group number. "Here is the Terrific Tenors singing and dancing to Bohemian Rhapsody." Nathan said, smiling about the team he coached all week. He was very proud of what he put together. The team walked up to the stage and got into their positions onstage, ready to sing and dance.

All: "Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies and see,

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go,

Little high, little low,

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to

me, to me."

Bob: "Mama,

I just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger

now he's dead."

Brandon D: "Mama... life had just begun,

But now I've gone and thrown it all away."

All: "Mamaaaaa, oooh,"

Rebecca: "Didn't mean to make you cry,

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,"

All: "Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters."

Analisia: "Too late, my time has come,

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all

the time."

Lissie: "Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,

Got to leave you all behind and face the truth."

All: "Mamaaaaa, oooh,"

Charlie: "I don't want to die,

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."

Mika: "I see a little silhouetto of a man,"

All: "Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening

me!

Dana: "Galileo,"

Ben: "Galileo"

Mika: "Galileo,"

Brandon D: "Galileo"

All: "Galileo, Figaro - magnifico"

Ben: "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me"

All: "He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

Brandon D: "Easy come, easy go, will you let me go"

Kelvin: "Bismilah! No, we will not let you go."

All: (Let him go!)

"Bismilah! We will not let you go

(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go

(Let me go) Will not let you go

(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go

(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah

No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Analisia: "Oh mama mia, mama mia,"

Ben: "mama mia, let me go"

All: "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me,

for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Bob: "So you think you can stop me and spit in my

eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to

die?"

Rebecca: "Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta

here!"

Ben: "Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters,

Nothing really matters to me..."

All: "Anyway the wind blows..."

The song ended with Lissie doing a triple pirouette, and Rebecca doing a grand jéte as the Screaming Sopranos clapped for them respectively as they sat down.

"You think that was good?" Piper said to Nathan and the camera. "Well, just wait and see what my team has! Here's the Screaming Sopranos dancing and singing to Part of Me." The screaming sopranos came up on the stage as they got into positions, and the music started.

Scarletta: "Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade."

Neveah: "You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down"

Harlee: "That was then and this is now

Now look at me."

All: "This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

Sami: "Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul"

All: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Zakk: "I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams"

Shawn: "I fell deep and you let me drown

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me."

All: "This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

Brandon D: "Now look at me, I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame"

Jason: "You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh woah oh"

Harlee: "So you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway"

Sami: "In fact you can keep everything

Yeah, yeah

Except for me"

All: "This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)"

Scarletta: "Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul."

All: "This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

Jason: "This is the part of me, no, (away from me)"

Neveah: This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no

All: "Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul"

Girls: "This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

Everyone ended in a pose, with Sami finishing off in a shatzee and Harlee with a pirouette pose, as the Terrific Tenors clapped for them as they sat down and Piper and Nathan came back onstage.

"Thanks for joining us on Total Drama Arts," Piper said to the camera. Nathan handed her an envelope.

"We have here the winners of the dinner." Piper opened up the envelope, and read from it. "The winners are... Scarletta, Neveah and Sami!" Scarletta, Neveah and Sami hugged each other, with boyfriends and friends congratulating them.

"Which means Terrific Tenors, you need to vote someone off. Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!" Nathan said to the camera as the picture faded.

**A/N:  
**

**SONGS:  
**

**Kiss me Again (Brandon D and Mika)  
**

**Two is Better Than One (Bob and Rebecca)  
**

**Silly Love Songs (Brandon O)  
**

**Travelin' Soldiers (Neveah, Sami and Scarletta)  
**

**Suddenly, Seymour (Charlie and Analisia)  
**

**Different As Can Be (Zakk and Shawn)  
**

**Lucky (Harlee and Jason)  
**

**Come Back Down (Danielle and Kelvin)  
**

**Not Alone (Ben and Lissie)  
**

**Part of Me (SS group song)  
**

**Bohemian Rhapsody (TT group song)  
**

**~Sami**


	10. Secrets, Spies, Talks & Eliminations

The camera turned to the co-hosts, Courtney and Lindsay, who were looking very bored.

"Hi, guys. We're really bored right now, because we're waiting for someone right now, and can't start anything without her." Courtney said to the viewers.

Lindsay sat up and took her phone out of her shirt. "Here's some clips of Scarletta, Neveah and Sami at the restaurant last night to entertain you."

* * *

Flashback

Sami, Neveah and Scarletta were having a very fun time together, away from their special someone and their competitors and teammates. They ended up going to Olive Garden, because they thought that was a nice restaurant.

"So, Sami." Neveah said to Sami. "How are you and Zakk doing?" Sami looked up at them. She was the only one between the two of them that had a boyfriend.

"He's so sweet. He's like, the perfect boyfriend." She didn't want to brag in front of Scarletta, whose love interest has a girlfriend. She looked to her. "How are you coping, Scar?"

"I think I'm like, half-over him and half not over him, you know what I mean?" They nodded. "But boys will be boys, I'm glad I have great friends like you." They smiled at each other.

"Neveah, are you gonna be sad when your brother leaves?" Sami asked.

"It was nice to see him again, but, you know, I'll get over it. I can't believe you're friends with Piper!" Neveah said to them, with Scarletta nodding in agreement.

"She's really cool if you have a lot of common things with her. Like we both do dance, cheer-leading, acting, our parents are rich... Stuff like that. And she lives in my neighborhood."

"Good. My brother will want to see her often, so if I go with him it's killing two birds with one stone." The three girls laughed.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun in awhile, I'm glad we won." Scarletta said.

"Yeah. We worked hard and earned this dinner." Sami replied.

"So what do you think the challenge will be next week?" Neveah asked them.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably something about singing or acting." Scarletta said.

"Courtney told me that every week we'll be choreographing a group dance every week. Nathan and Piper aren't gonna be back every week, though." Sami informed them.

"You should be head choreographer for all of them." Scarletta said.

"Yeah, you're like, the best dancer we've got." Neveah replied to her.

"Thanks." Sami smiled. "If I can teach Zakk to dance, then I must be pretty special. He's my boyfriend, but I gotta say, he's not so great at dancing." The girls laughed.

"True." Scarletta held up her glass to make a toast.

"To us." She said as the two other girls held up their glass up to Scarletta's.

"To us." Neveah and Sami said together. They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

* * *

Confession Cam

Scarletta: I'm glad I have friends like Sami and Neveah. I hope that after the competition we'll still keep in touch.

* * *

Game Room

Brandon O walked into the game room to see Zakk on the couch, playing a video game.

"Hey, man." He said to him as he sat next to him. Neveah, Sami and Scarletta were upstairs together, so Zakk and Brandon were bored out of their minds.

"Sup dude. Wanna play?" Zakk handed him a controller, and they started playing.

"So how are you and Sami?" He asked him.

"Fine, I guess. We're just kinda not spending as much time together as I'd like to. But I really do like her. She's gorgeous, her singing is like an angel and she's got a kind heart. Speaking of Neveah, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know... Soon." He said to his friend.

"Hurry up, man. She likes you, bro, and you like her." Zakk said to him.

* * *

Confession Cam

Brandon O: I want to ask Neveah out so badly, but I wanna wait till Nathan leaves. We're straight and all now, it's just.. I wanna ask her alone. And, I wanna take a nap while I can.

Zakk: Yeah, Sami's a busy girl. Always off with friends or rehearsing. She's got a damn good voice, hell, better than most of the pop stars of today. But because of her huge heart, she feels bad for everything from a pigeon to someone sick, so she always makes time for me.

* * *

Basement

Charlie walked into the basement, to see Analisia was curled into a ball with Lissie comforting her. He knew something was wrong.

"W-What happened?" He said to them. He walked up to Analisia, and held her hand. "Is she okay?"

"She refused to tell anyone until we were both here. She got a phone call about her dad and has been like this for an hour." Lissie reported to him.

He looked down at his girlfriend, who got up and sat up properly. She tools deep breath in, and out.

"They arrested my dad. They- put him in the electric chair, and I'm now an orphan until I get a legal guardian." She embraced Charlie in a hug, who hugged her hard with Lissie beside her.

"I'm sort of relieved in a way. I'm safe. Away from all the pain, and now I can tell you guys what he's been doing to me."

"Okay, go on." Lissie said. Analisia lifted her sleeves, revealing healed bruises, cuts and galore, and some that she got before she left for the competition. They gasped, tears in their eyes.

"He's been abusing you?" Charlie asked. She nodded.

"After my mother died, my father used alcohol to get rid of the pain. He would beat me, tell me I'm ugly, fat... That I'm wasting my time with performing arts. And I believed him. He said that he'd kill me if I told anyone." Lissie and Charlie took a second to sink it all in.

"Wow." they said.

"Analisia, I'm so sorry." Lissie hugged her as she cried, and Charlie held her hand. This was going to be a long, hard life ahead of her.

* * *

Screaming Sopranos Girls' Room

Harlee was on her laptop, barefoot, drinking coffee when Jason came in.

"Knock knock." He said as he came in.

"Oh, hey." She shut her laptop, and sat down on the bed near him. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you kiss me the other night on stage?" Harlee froze. Why didn't she? She put her hand on his hand, which he liked.

"I promised myself I would not be involved with a boy in this competition." She said to him willingly. "I'm sorry." He looked down to think about this, and then lifted his head.

"No one has to know about us." He said, smirking. She smirked back at him, and thought about it.

"Well, when you put it that way..." She smiled. This was gonna be fun.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." The two laughed as they passionately started making out.

Stage

Lindsay, Courtney, Piper and Nathan were filed on the stage while the contestants filed into the audience, and Courtney started shushing everyone.

"I wonder where Chris is?" Rebecca said to Bob.

"Chris is in the process of getting fired." Piper told everyone. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads, and Courtney went in front of Piper to speak.

"That's a lie, don't listen to her." She said to them. Courtney gave her a look, and carried on.

"Anyways, before Piper and Nathan leave, we-" Courtney suddenly got interrupted by Kelvin.

"Let's hear Piper and Nathan sing a duet!" He said out loud.

"Yeah! They choreographed the dances, so they should totally do a duet!" Mika screamed out in agreement. Courtney looked at the two teens.

"Only if you want to." She told them. Nathan gave Piper an approving look, and she nodded in return.

"Okay." Piper said to Nathan. The teens in the audience cheered as Piper whispered a song to Nathan, who whispered it to Courtney, who brought up Brandon O and Neveah up stage and sing with were very confused, but they went up anyways. They told them the song they were singing and what parts, and the four started.

Brandon O: "When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong

They say you can't feel, with a heart made of steel

But you can't say that steel ain't strong

Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky

Tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why?

Now I may be dumb

But where I come from

Folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue

But you don't know you

The way I do."

Neveah: "Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you all

You're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race

And to logical science and law

But for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna be

Programmed this way, believe when I say

You're the one anomaly

You might not be smart

But there is a part of me

That's starting to make a break through

No, you don't know you

The way I do."

Brandon O: "I never expected

(Neveah: My wires are protected from abnormal things like you)

To find, someone like you."

(Neveah: "When you know everything, it is suddenly strange when you don't have a clue!")

Brandon O: "I don't know anything, but you're giving me a clue."

Both: "I can see past, the, surface

Finding the worth that is hiding beneath

You're life, and, purpose

And all of a sudden I feel like I've run into something that no one has seen!"

Piper: "You're perfect and wonderful

How I hoped you'd be."

(Nathan: "February, I…")

Piper: "But it's really enough

For you to be just a human being."

(Nathan: "There's something I need to tell you…")

Piper: "And I'll know you'll agree

That's all we need to make our dreams come true.

(Nathan: "You're a dream come true, but I need to share something with you…")

If this life has ending, I'm glad that I'm spending this short little time with you."

Nathan & Piper: "I'm so much more, than what you've thought before"

(Brandon O & Neveah: "So much more then what we have gotten too")

Nathan & Piper: "Now that we have got you too

Get to know you"

(Brandon O & Neveah: "You don't know you")

Nathan: "But you don't know me

The way I do…"

Everyone cheered for the four teens, and everyone looked at Brandon O and Neveah, who were looking very happy together, staring into each others eyes, pretending they were the only ones in the world. Piper looked at her boyfriend.

"What?" He said. She grinned, and pulled the two closer together, making sure that their lips crashed to each other, and the contestants cheered.

* * *

Confession Cam

Shawn: About damn time.

Kelvin: Good for them.

Ben: I hate my life.

* * *

Brandon O looked at Neveah, and kissed her again.

"Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Neveah smiled. He was perfect.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would." Just as they were about to lean in to kiss, Lindsay stopped them.

"We gotta eliminate someone!" She said to them. They hand-in-hand went back to their seats, and Piper and Nathan smiled to each other. Screaming Sopranos left the room as Terrific Tenors had the floor for their first elimination ceremony.

* * *

Confession Cam

Analisia: I hope nobody is voting me out. I mean, all I've been doing is crying all week.

Ben: I haven't done anything bad so far, except, you know, break Scar's heart.

Brandon D: No one's gonna vote me off. I mean, I have mad skills in the club. Without me, it'd just be parties with songs off an iPod. That's lame.

Lissie: Nobody's really done anything bad this week, to be honest. It's going to be really hard to vote someone off without feeling guilty.

* * *

Courtney went to her podium, and started announcing rules. As soon as she finished, a tall girl with spy clothing popped out behind her, and Courtney screamed.

"Elliot? Where have you been?" Courtney asked the spy girl. She had short brown hair, green eyes, black spy clothing and a great figure.

"I've been here all day." She said.

"How long?" She dared to ask.

"Long enough to hear that you and Duncan are secretly dating." Courtney blushed, and the contestants broke out in a "ooooh."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Courtney lied.

"And you!" She pointed to Lindsay.

"You snuck out of the mansion to make out with Tyler!" Lindsay blushed, and the contestants broke out into an "Oooh" again.

"So what?" She said. Elliot pointed to Nathan and Piper.

"And you have a wart on your foot!"

She pointed to Piper, who gasped. The contestants laughed, and Nathan pulled Piper closer to him.

"Hey, leave us alone, okay?" He said to Elliot.

"Okay, but at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear." Nathan went blank, and the contestants laughed until they cried.

"Great to have you back, Elliot. Anyways, let's get back to the elimination, I have a phone call to make." Courtney said to Elliot.

"To Duncan?" She said to her. The contestants laughed.

"Okay, well-"

"It's a reward challenge, nobody's leaving tonight." Elliot blurted out. The contestants sighed in relief, and left.

"We still have to bring Nathan and Piper to the limo home, so let's join them." Courtney said.

* * *

Piper and Nathan were hand-in-hand, ready to go back to playa de losers. Neveah had herself nuzzled in Brandon O's arms, and Zakk had his arm around Sami's waist as they said goodbye to the two. Piper came over to Sami and hugged her.

"It was a fun week. I'll miss you." Piper told her.

"Of course! And in the fall we'll have to try out for that cheerleading team."

"Duh. But we don't need an audition, we're awesome." The two laughed.

"You better win this competition." They laughed, and hugged again.

Nathan went over to his sister, who hugged her.

"I'll see you again soon." He said to her.

"I'll miss you." He kissed the top of her head, and went to Brandon, and they knuckle touched.

"Take care of her." He said to him.

"Of course." Piper went over to Nathan, and tapped him.

"Let's go, before it rains." She said to him with gritted teeth.

"I know, you and your pool time." He laughed, going into the limo with her. Courtney closed the door, and the limo left. Elliot suddenly jumped out of the bushes, scaring the six teens. Elliot laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" Courtney raged.

"I don't know, it was pretty fun for me." She said to them. Lindsay and Courtney sighed.

"Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!" Lindsay said as they all went inside, and the screen faded to black.


	11. Mentors & Spies

Stage

The kids filed into the seats of the stages, they were all very excited to finally hear what the new challenge was. It had taken Chris, Courtney and Lindsay awhile, so they thought it would be pretty good. Once Chris saw that everybody was here, she began announcing the next challenge.

"Okay, the next challenge is duets and trio's, and one dance number per group! We also have Piper and Nathan coming back!"

He shimmied his hands, waiting for Nathan and Piper, but got mad when they didn't come, but somebody did come out; Elliot.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed evily

"Where are they?"

"We already did that last week!" Mika shouted out.

"Yeah, where's Courtney and Lindsay?" Ben shouted out afterwards.

"Courtney and Lindsay are hidden in a secret place!" Elliot told them.

"Hey, this is MY show! Out of my spotlight!" Chris told Elliot.

"Then how come Courtney and Lindsay have been here more than you?" Shawn asked. "Have you been having too many hangovers from the gay bar, or have you been getting a talk from the producers about getting fired?"

The contestants shouted out things like "oooohhhh, burn!" Chris's face turned red as the teens laughed at him.

"I have not been going to a gay bar, and I'm not getting fired!" The contestants didn't care what he said, they just kept laughing.

"Yeah, okay, and I'm the Emporer of China." Somebody screamed out, and the teens were suddenly laughing even harder.

Suddenly, Courtney and Lindsay came rushing in, and the teens cheered.

"Ugh, did Chris tell you the challenge from last week?" The contestants nodded their heads to Courtney.

"He's such an idiot." Lindsay said, with Courtney nodding in agreement. Chris gasped.

"I am not! I have a gemmi award." Chris said to them. Courtney, Lindsay and Elliot just ignored him.

"How did you get out of my trap?" Elliot asked the girls.

"You left the door unlocked in the basement." Lindsay said to her as the contestants laughed.

"Just tell us the challenge!" Zakk yelled out in frustration. Everybody was dying to know. The girls called out Emily the Intern, who ran away smooching him,

and Chris wanting to get her off of him.

"Okay, this challenge is totally worth the wait." Lindsay said. "We have guest mentors, but I'm not actually sure what a mentor is."

"_Celebrity_ mentors. Your team's head choreographer will be working on dance and singing numbers with the mentors, who will be working on vocals." Courtney corrected, and now everyone was getting excited.

"The winner of each team, chosen by the mentor, will get a free private lesson of their choice from the mentor. And the winner from the losing team will get immunity." Elliot said.

"Hey, how do you know that?" Courtney asked her.

"Eavesdropping. Gosh, it's like you don't even know me." Elliot scoffed like it was no big deal. Courtney and Lindsay ignored her as they continued with the announcement.

"For the Screaming Sopranos, the mentor is Darren Criss!" A couple girls from Screaming Soprano started cheering, but mostly Sami, as he started walking out.

"Oh my god! Shawn, Zakky, do you see that? It's Darren Criss! Harry Freakin' Potter! Toby from Little White Lie! BLAINE ANDERSON!" Sami said, almost crying.

"Heh heh, yeah." Zakk stooped lower from his seat.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad to be a mentor on the show with you." He said, and the girls smiled.

"Now the mentor for Terrific Tenors is Louis Tomlinson!" Almost every one of the girls started screaming as the man walked up to the stage, even Courtney and Lindsay got googly eyed.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lissie: "I have a boyfriend and I'm underage... I have a boyfriend and I'm underage!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Louis said to everyone.

"The challenge will be starting immediately, so everybody please head into the dance rooms in ten minutes!"

Courtney said to everyone, and they all left to be with their significant others before they had to work.

Living Room

Ben walked into the living room to see Scarletta reading a book, and decided that now that she was calm he'd talk to her and fully apologize.

"Hey Scarletta!" Scarletta looked at him. She knew she wasn't over him, but she wanted to play hard-to-get. She scoffed, and turned the other way.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said with sympathy in his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, Sabrina won't talk to me." Scarletta smiled.

"Good! You deserve it."

"So you know what I did?" Ben asked her, smiling.

"What?" She said hastily. Scarletta didn't care about his failed love life. Well, she kind of did.

"I dumped her sorry ass. I said I'd rather have a girl who wasn't clingy over a girl who _is_ clingy even though she's miles away from me." Scarletta smiled and turned around, facing him slowly.

"A-Am I that girl?"

"Oh, just come over here and kiss me!" Scarletta hugged his waist, and Ben gave her a kiss on the lips, which they both enjoyed.

"You know, if it weren't for the 'be there in ten minutes' thing, I would surely stay here with you all day." Scarletta smiled, and giggled. Things were slowly getting better for her.

Screaming Sopranos Girl's Room

Harlee sat down with her (secret) boyfriend Jason, and held his hand.

"I feel so dirty keeping a secret like this. I mean, I'm not the type of person to do this and neither are you, Jason." She said to him with sorrow in his eyes.

"We're gonna come out eventually... Just give our relationship some time first."

"But what about Shawn? He'll be heartbroken. He really liked me, too."

"Oh, I think he'll get over it." Harlee nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"Who's the best?" She blushed.

"Me?" Jason laughed.

"You always get that right, you smart, conceited, cute Asian, you. Now kiss me." Harlee and Jason laughed to each other, and Jason leaned in to kiss her. Little did the two know that somebody was at the door, listening to them...

* * *

Confession Cam

Shawn: "Why would Harlee agree to be with Jason? Jason and Harlee have really nothing in common, except, you know.. Okay, so they have a lot in common! Just shut up already."

* * *

Basement

Charlie walked up to his girlfriend in the same spot she's always in on the couch, and kissed her head as he sat down with her. She was beginning to sort of feel better, now that all the weight was lifted off her, so he was glad she wasn't crying 24/7.

"So are you OK now?" He asked her.

"I think I am. A lot of stress has been lifted from me, and I now have a guardian, my mom's sister. I'm going to be living with her as soon as the competition is over." Charlie smiled, and she smiled back. He missed seeing her somewhat happy.

"Well, I'm glad. I like seeing you happy. You have a beautiful smile." Charlie wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her fully on the lips. Annalisia enjoyed that.

"Thanks." She blushed as she leaned in closer to him.

"You should always know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Because we're meant for each other, and we'll be together forever."

Annalisia smiled, and snuggled up closer to him. Life was good.

Screaming Soprano Dance Room

The Screaming Sopranos filed inside the dance room that had Darren and Courtney in it. Sami smiled, she couldn't believe she was working with Darren himself! Courtney made everyone shush, and gave the room to Darren as she left.

"So, who's the head choreographer?" Sami jumped up and down with her hand in the air.

"Me, me! I'm Sami!" She said as she walked up to him.

"Well, I'm glad we'll all be working together, you guys seem like a cool team. So this week I'll be focusing on each and every one of you to see who I think who has the most talent out of the eight of you, so get ready for a fun week!" The teens cheered for Darren's words, and then Darren started announcing their theme.

"Now, the theme for this week is Broadway, so I have chosen the song What do you do with a B.A. in English/It Sucks To Be Me from Avenue Q, and everybody will be getting a solo. So now that we have an idea of what we're doing, lets get started with

Terrific Tenors Dance Room

The teens filed into the dance room, some of them late, as Lindsay and Louis started talking.

"Everybody, this is your mentor Lewis." She said to them.

"It's pronounced Lou-ie." Louis corrected.

"Oh. Well okay, bye!" Lindsay left the room, confused as always, and Louis started.

"Well, I'm Louis from One Direction, and I'm your mentor. Now, who's the head choreographer for your team?" Lissie raised her hand, and came up to Louis.

"I am, I'm Lissie." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I'm happy to be working with you guys, you're my favorite team on this show. The song we will be performing this week will be The Stars Look Down from Billy Elliot the Musical, and almost everyone will be getting a solo. So lets get to work!"

The teens started cheering and clapping as they started to warm up and get ready.

Control Room

Courtney and Lindsay carefully watched the two teams learning a new song and dance, while somewhat bonding over the failures of some of the contestants and ice creams. Courtney thought that Lindsay was misjudged. Once you actually got to know her, she was pretty fun to be around.

"Look at Sami yelling at everyone, again." Lindsay said to Courtney, pointing to a screen.

"Zakky, it's left leg, right leg, not right leg, fall on your face! Harlee, quit talking to Jason!" Sami said on the screen.

The two teens laughed at Screaming Soprano's worst dancer and the team's secret relationship, and looked at the rehearsal for Terrific Tenors.

"And then here's Kelvin staring at Dana and not even paying attention to what he's doing." Courtney retorted to Lindsay.

"Kelvin, quit staring at Dana's butt and get to work on perfecting this dance!" Screamed Lissie, followed by laughs of their teammates.

"And Rebecca... Keep teaching Bob how to dance, and get rid of the dead frogs from his pockets!"

"I will do that!" She said back, going over to her boyfriend.

Courtney and Lindsay, holding back laughs, turned to the camera.

"Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!" Elliot suddenly came down from the ceiling, and fell as everyone started screaming and moving back from the deranged girl.

"Elliot!" Lindsay screamed at her.

"Stupid suction cups! I'll never be like Spiderman, going all spy on people while on the ceiling." She said as she tended a scraped knee.

**A/N: IM BACK, BABY! This story got deleted by fanfiction, but I am NOT giving up on this story. :) I got banned from uploading till the 10th, so that's why it's up late. Anyways, I reccomend you all put me (not just the story just in case it's deleted again) on your alerts. Cause I'm tired of telling people when the chapters are up. I'll be making a back-up account soon, so be on the lookout for it! Anyways, all I need from you guys is a solo song you'd sing if the mentor chose your character for the reward. I gotta be up early for work tomorrow, so I'll talk to you all later! Vote on the poll on my profile! Zakk & Scarletta are in the lead for who people want to win. ;) Read & Review! And put me on "Author Alerts!"  
**

**~Sami**


	12. Plot Twists!

Screaming Soprano's Dance Room

Sami walked into the room to see her favorite guy attempting to learn to dance. It wasn't going well, though. She was still touched to see him practicing when he didn't have to. She came up to Zakk from behind and grabbed his hand as he was doing a move and pointed it in the other direction.

"Wrong direction, hun. It's left, right, up, middle." She said to him, scaring him, but he tried not to show it.

"Oh, Sami, hi." He quickly kissed her head, and they sat down. It was so cheesy, but Zakk loved the way Sami sat, crisscross style. He thought it was cute…in a child kind of way. See, Sami is in tenth grade, like almost everyone else, but she skipped third grade, so she's 15 and should be a Freshman. She's the baby of the competition, and Zakk is overprotective and wants to look over her.

"I wish I could dance as great as you." He said to her as she smiled down to the ground. "What's up? You look a little low."

"Stressed is the correct term. Darren offered me a recording contract." Suddenly, Kelvin walked into the room, seeing Zakk and Sami having a serious conversation and wanting to eavesdrop.

"How is this a bad thing? It's wonderful!"

"No, it's not! In our contracts, it says that if I get one during the show I'd have to leave the competition immediately. I want this, but I don't want to leave you and my friends. I want to at least attempt to win." She said to him. Zakk looked at her, their smiles fading.

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do?" Sami felt tears coming in her eyes.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I have a couple weeks to figure it out."

"This is your decision since all of this is happening to you, but know that I will be here to support you." Sami smiled as she wiped a tear, and hugged his chest.

"How do I end up with such a great guy like you?" She smirked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kelvin silently gasped as the two laughed, and thought about what he just said.

* * *

Confession Cam

Kelvin: "Now let me think, what would make Sami have to leave the competition? *thinks* Something that makes us leave the competition immediately if you have it... Pregnancy? Teen mom? I'll have to dig into this."

* * *

Terrific Tenors girl's bedroom

Danielle was on her laptop, talking to Lissie, when Kelvin entered, screaming Danielle's name like she was bloody Mary.

"Danielle! Oh, hi, Lissie."

"Hi, Kelvin." Lissie said, waving as he sat next to the two girls.

"What's up?" Danielle asked him calmly.

"I just overheard a deep conversation between Sami and Zakk! Sami said that she's getting 'something' and might have to leave the competition because of 'it.'" Danielle, who was glued to her laptop, looked up at Kelvin.

"You don't want to mess with Zakk's girlfriend, Kelv. He's tough as hell." Danielle said, with Lissie nodding in agreement.

"But what could it be? Pregnancy? Maybe she's a teen mom, or a smoker. A smoking pregnant teen!" Lissie and Danielle looked at him in confusion.

"Exactly what did they say?" Lissie asked him.

"Sami said that if we have something we'll get kicked out, and she has that something. I'm trying to figure out what that something is."

"You're way more into figuring this out than you should be." Danielle said to him, rolling her eyes.

"You know you love that about me." Danielle patted his cheek.

"Let's go with that." She said as the two girls laughed.

Infirmary

Brandon O, Mika, Scarletta and Sami rushed into the infirmary to see Neveah laying down, a cast on her leg and an ice pack on her head, while she was groaning in pain. The three girls looked at Brandon O.

"You can go see her first. You're her boyfriend." Scarletta said to him.

"Thanks." He walked over to the girl, who had woken up not five minutes ago.

"What happened?" She asked, dazed and confused.

"You fell down some stairs. You have a fractured leg and a concussion."

"Oh man, that's bad!" She gasped, and turned to Sami. "Sami, now you have to re-choreograph everything!"

"It's fine. I need a little stress in my life." She assured her.

"Neveah, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Mika piped up. "I brushed up on your wrist at the top of the stairs and you lost balance and fell. I feel terrible, and you can ask my boyfriend because he's got the tears on his shirt to prove it."

"Don't blame yourself! Stuff like this has happened to me in the past!" Neveah told her.

"Well, you can't do this week's challenge, which sucks. But we gotta go now, so I hope you feel better." Scarletta told her as the girls left and Brandon O stayed with her.

"You're going to be fine. Just don't take any naps or you'll die." She laughed at his alleged 'advice.'

"Gee, thanks. That's helpful." She said, laughing.

"But in all seriousness, please get better soon. We need your talent." He told her.

"Aw, thanks."

"I've gotta go. I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." He kissed the top of her head, and looked at her as he closed the door, and buried his hands in his face as he sat down.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: "This is just great. I gotta re-choreograph everything and Darren's gotta give out new parts. But whatever, more stress in my life is good, for me at least. But then again, I get more time to hang out with Darren. YES! Thank you, Neveah! I mean, hope you feel better soon."

Mika: "I feel so horrendous for managing to push Neveah down stairs by accident. My team will be happy that this week Neveah, one of the strongest players, isn't competing this week. But that doesn't mean I won't keep feeling bad."

Shawn: "So, let's recap. We have Neveah with a concussion and a broken leg because Mika accidentally pushed her down the stairs. Annalisia's abusive dad is dead and she's having conflicting emotions of all this. Jason and Harlee have a secret relationship because they don't want other people, me specifically, finding out. I'm eavesdropping on them, and so is Kelvin, but on Sami and Zakk. And apparently Sami is either a smoking pregnant teen, a regular pregnant teen or a teen mom that has to leave the competition in a couple weeks. And when Zakk finds out Kelvin's been spreading this theory, he's gonna be in the infirmary, trying not to be flat lined. And then Danielle will be crying over the possible death of Kelvin because Zakk is a monster that can kill anyone and anything. Way to freaking go, guys. That's basically what you've missed on Total Drama even though that's just three episodes, not even."

* * *

**A/N: Decided to draw some twists into everything, just so you all have a wider range of people to think about voting off! Onto another note, I'm getting tired of the lack of participation from the OC creators. Next chapter is the challenge chapter. If I don't get votes, I swear I will take off whoever I want. I'm tired of people not reading anymore. :/ Oh, and I'm going to stupid South Carolina for a week or so starting Saturday, so starting Friday I can't post anything else. I can write stuff down onto my iPod though. Anyways, I hope you're all having a great summer vacation! I'm working this summer. :) Oh, and I got two beta's! The one that spellchecked this chapter is the creator of Annalisia. Her name's Mariah. I'm sure she'll say hi to you guys. :) And I have Jade (Jadetyga, creators of Nathan and Neveah) beta-ing as well!  
**

**((Beta note: O hai guys!))**


	13. Mentor's Challenge!

Screaming Soprano's Girls Room

Scarletta sat with Ben and Neveah, talking about different things. Neveah had been released from the infirmary this morning, although couldn't move much, so while Brandon O slept, Scarletta dragged Ben inside with her to keep Neveah company while she lied down.

"Did you hear that rumor about Sami being pregnant?" Scarletta asked them.

"That's a bunch of bull. You two," Ben pointed to the girls, signifying them, "are her friends; you know she'd tell you."

"True, I just can't believe somebody would believe that, or even spread it. She's a good girl, and doesn't even let Zakk touch her." Neveah explained. Scarletta changed the subject.

"How's your dance going?" She asked Ben.

"It's all right I guess, how about you?" He asked.

"Well, Sami had to change the whole dance, because Neveah had a huge part of the dance. And Darren gave out some solos to some other people; it's honestly a big mess. I won't be surprised if Darren told us he couldn't choose a winner because we all suck."

"You guys don't suck, I mean, our team gets less screen time than you guys." Ben told her. Scarletta shook her head.

"You won't be saying that once you see our dance."

Basement

Brandon D and Mika walked into the basement to see Analisia in her regular position on the couch with Charlie comforting her, and Mika just sat next to her and cried, Brandon supporting her.

"I'm so miserable!" The girls coincidentally said at the same time.

"Stop putting yourself down, you did nothing wrong!" They said at the same time. Brandon and Charlie looked at each other.

"Join the club." Charlie whispered to him.

Stage

The kids filed into the same seats they always sat in, and Chris, Courtney, Lindsay, Darren and Louis stepped on stage.

"Welcome to challenge three of Total Drama Arts!" Courtney said into the microphone, followed by applause from the kids.

"First we're going to have the Terrific Tenors singing 'The Stars Look Down' from Billy Elliot the Musical." The contestants started clapping as Terrific Tenors walked up to the stage, and got in position as the music started.

All: "Through the dark, And through the hunger,  
Through the night, And through the fear.  
Through the fight, And years of hardship,  
Through the storms, And through the tears."

Lissie: "And although your feet are weary,  
And although your soul is worn"

Charlie: "And although they'll try to break you,  
And although you'll feel alone."

Ben: "We will always stand together,  
In the dark, right through the storm."

Daniella & Kelvin: "We will stand, shoulder to shoulder,  
To keep us warm."

All: "And the stars look down on the mean and hungry,  
And the stars look down and show the way,  
And the stars look down and we'll stand together,  
To see a day.  
When the stars look down and know our history,"

Rebecca: "When the stars look down upon our past."

Bob: "And the stars look down and see a future bright at last."

Bob and Rebecca: "When we'll stand as one, beneath the sun."

Brandon D: "And though our hands are bruised and bleeding,  
And our lungs are full with dust,  
And our hearts are near to breaking,  
We will never forgo the trust."

Mika: "We will fight through pain and hunger,  
Every arrow, every knife."

Bob: "And we will never give the hope up,  
Of a proud and honest life."

All: "So we will always stand together,  
Through the frost, the hail, the snow.  
The stars are our redemption,  
And some know.  
The stars look down when we're abandoned,  
Look down in the heart of night."

Annalisia: "And the stars look down and give us vision,  
To see the light."

Kelvin: "The stars look down upon our struggle,  
The stars look down and know the past."

Charlie: "The stars look down and see a future bright at last."

All: "When we'll stand as one, beneath the sun.  
All out together,  
All out as one,  
All out for victory,  
Till we've won.  
All out together,  
All out as one,  
All out for victory,  
All out till we've won."

Analisia: "Take me up and hold me gently,  
Raise me up and hold me high,  
Through the nights under darkness,  
Will come a day when we will fly.  
And although we've been rejected,  
And although we've been outcast,"

Lissie: "We will find a new tomorrow,  
When we come to rest at last.  
And we will stand there proudly,"

Ben: "And we will never walk alone,  
And we will be returned,  
Back to our home."

Charlie: "And the stars look down at their reflection,  
And the stare look down and there's a light."

Bob: "When the stars look down they'll see the justice,"

Rebecca: "And the right,  
And the stars look down and see the struggle,  
And the stars look down and know the pain,"

Danielle: "And the stars will lead us back to where light shines again.  
Where we'll stand as one beneath the sun,"

All: "One beneath the sun,"

Analisia: "When we stand as one.  
All out together,

Charlie: "When we stand as one (all out as one),"

Bob: "When we stand as one (all out for victory),"

Danielle: "When we stand as one (till we've won)."

Lissie: "When we stand as one (all out together),"

Rebecca: "When we stand as one (all out as one),"

Brandon D: "When we stand as one (all out for victory),"

Mika: "When we stand as one (till we've won),"

Kelvin: "When we stand as one (all out together),"

Ben: "When we stand as one (all out as one),"

All: "When we stand as one all out for victory,  
All out till we've won." Screaming Soprano's, mentors and the hosts cheered for them, and Louis came up to do his judging.

"Great job, mates! Lissie, awesome choreography, Ben, you were a little pitchy, but that can be fixed. Annalisia, I'm really impressed with you. You are fantastic and you have such a great vocal range. Bravo to that! Everybody was great! Gonna be hard to choose who the winner of best performance this week will be. Give yourselves a round of applause!" Everybody clapped for the team, and Chris came up in front of them.

"Next we have the Screaming Sopranos singing 'What do you do with a B.A. In English?/It sucks to be me' from Avenue Q!" Terrific Tenors cheered and clapped as they began to go on stage, and get in position for the song as it started.

Zack: "What do you do with a B.A. in English?  
What is my life going to be?"

Shawn: "4 years of college,  
And plenty of knowledge,  
Have earned me this useless degree!"

Jason: "I can't pay the bills yet,  
'Cause I have no skills yet,  
The world is a big scary place!"

Brandon O: "But somehow I can't shake,  
The feeling I might make,  
A difference to the human race!"

Jason: "When I was little,  
I thought I would be,  
A big comedian on late-night TV!"

Shawn: "But now I'm 32 and as you can see,  
I'm not, oh well,"

All boys: "It sucks to be me!  
It sucks to be me!  
It sucks to be broke, and unemployed, and turning 33!  
It sucks to be me!"

Sami: "I'm kinda pretty  
And pretty damn smart."

Harlee: "I like romantic things like music and art."

Scarletta: "And as you know I have a gigantic heart,  
So why don't I have a boyfriend?"

Harlee: "FUCK!  
It sucks to be me!"

Sami: "Me too!"

Girls: "It sucks to be me!  
It sucks to be me!"

Boys: "It sucks to be Brian."

Girls: "And Kate"

Boys: "To not have a job"

Girls: "To not have a date"

All: "It sucks to be me!"

Shawn: "We live together"

Zakk: "We're close as people can get"

Shawn: "We've been the best of buddies."

Zakk: "Ever since the day we met"

Shawn: "So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset! Oh!  
Every day is an aggravation"

Zakk: "C'mon that's an exaggeration

Shawn: "You leave your clothes out,  
You put your feet on my chair"

Zakk: "Oh yea? You do such anal things like ironing your underwear!"

Shawn: "You make that very small apartment we share, a hell!"

Brandon O: "So do you, that's why I'm in hell too!"

Shawn: "It sucks to be me!"

Zakk: "No it sucks to be me!"

Scarletta: "It sucks to be me!"

Brandon O: "It sucks to be me!"

All: "Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be?  
It sucks to be me!"

Sami: "Your lives suck?  
I hearing u correctly? Ha!"

Scarletta: "I coming to this country, for opportunities,  
Try to work in Korean deli,  
But I a Japanese!"

Sami: "But with hard work I earned two master degrees!  
In social work,  
And now I a therapist!"

Scarletta: "But I have no clients!  
And I have unemployed fiancé,  
And we have lots of bills to pay!"

Girls: "It sucks to be me!  
It sucks to be me!"

Scarletta: "I say it sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka,  
Sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka,  
Sucka, sucka, sucka, suck!  
It sucks to be me!"

Sami: "I'm Gary Coleman,  
From TVs different strokes."

Scarletta: "I made a lot of money,  
That got stolen by my folks!"

Jason: "Now I'm broke, and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes!  
But I'm here, the superintendent  
On Avenue Q!"

All: "It sucks to be you!"

Sami: "You win!"

Brandon O: "It sucks to be you!"

Zakk: "I feel better now!"

Jason: "Try having people stopping you to ask you,  
Whatch-you talkin' 'bout Willis?  
It gets old. "

All: "It sucks to be you!  
On Avenue Q!  
Sucks to be me!  
On Avenue Q!  
Sucks to be you  
On Avenue Q  
Sucks to be us  
But not when were together!  
We're together here on Avenue Q!  
We live on Avenue Q!  
Our friends do too,  
Till our dreams come true!  
We live on Avenue Q"

Jason: "This is real life!"

All: "We live on Avenue Q"

Brandon O: "You're gonna love it!"

Shawn: "We live on Avenue Q"

Scarletta: "Here's your keys!"

All: "Welcome, to Avenue Q!"

Everybody clapped as they took a bow, and Darren came up.

"Great job, guys! But I've got to say, you all looked a little lost since this is new choreography. Zakk and Shawn, great job on hating each other, that should be an easy task." The contestants laughed at his remark.

"Sami, Scarletta, fantastic. You two have real talent." The girls smiled at each other.

"Jason, Brandon O, you guys aren't the best dancers in the world but you tried anyways, which is good! Brandon, I know you have a lot on your mind with your girlfriend injured and everything, so good job." Darren clapped for them, and the contestants followed.

"Overall, it was great. And I'd like to thank Sami for putting all this stress on her and re-choreographing everything last night. I know there're other things you're dealing with." Everybody looked at the girl, and clapped as some people whispered to each other.

"All right, I think Louis and Darren have decided a winner from each group. Tell them, boys." Chris said to the mentors. Louis came onstage next to Darren and stood up.

"The winner that I have chosen to have the best performance this week is Annalisia! She stayed strong, danced like a queen and had fun! Wonderful job mate!" Everybody cheered and applauded, and Annalisia smiled as Charlie hugged her.

Confession Cam  
  
Charlie: I'm really glad that Annalisia won, she really needs this. She's been so depressed, and this will make her happy. Plus nobody can vote her off for crying so much.

"Darren, mate, who will be the winner for your group?" Darren stood up.

"The winner does not have the best dance moves, but has great vocals and tries hard. Zakk, congrats! Sami's been telling me you try really hard, and you're a great singer too.  
Keep it up, I'll be rooting for you."

Everybody clapped as Sami hugged him, and Annalisia and Zakk stood next to the two mentors.

"Let's give it up to our two winners, Annalisia and Zakk!" Louis said. They all grasped hands, and the four of them took a bow as everybody cheered and clapped.

Confession Cam  
  
Sami: I'm so glad Zakk won. He's been trying so hard, both with me and independently. I just wish he'd sing different genres, though. He's fantastic.

"Now, the losers of this week are Screaming Sopranos. You guys sucked butt." Chris said as Terrific Tenors cheered, happy about not having anybody from their team being voted off.

"Zakk has immunity, but the rest of you, vote a camper off!" Chris looked at the camera. "So long, folks! See you next time on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: WHOO! That was fun. Kind of. Okay not really. Challenges are the hardest to write cause of all the crap I gotta write. :P But oh well. Creators of:****  
****-Zakk****  
****-Sami****  
****-Jason****  
****-Neveah****  
****-Brandon O****  
****-Harlee****  
****-Shawn****  
****-Scarletta****  
**  
**Vote a camper off! I have a new beta in addition to Mariah. I have JadeTyga, who created Nathan and Neveah**((Yeah I did!))**. She will be posting this chapter for me, if she doesn't mind**((No I don't!))**! Otherwise this will be up on the 25th. I will be gone from Saturday (16th) to the 24th. The hotel I'm at has free wi-fi, so email or PM me if you wanna talk, and I will have time to look at reviews. Jade, you may post a note if you want! Okay, bye guys. See you all in a week. :)****  
****~Sami****  
**

((Hello there everybody, JadeTyge here and I shall be the new Beta in addition to Miss Mariah, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, I know I did So please, send in your votes for the Screaming Sopranos or Sami might not be too happy. Until next time, by guys!

~JT_out;3))


	14. Elimination 2

Computer Room

Bob walked up to his favorite girl, and covered her eyes as she giggled.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm. Is it Kelvin?" 'What?' Bob mouthed to himself.

"No..." He said with utter confusion.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding, Bob!" He removed his hands from his eyes, and she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips and laughed.

"You're adorable, Becky." He said to her.

"Thanks. Oh my god did you hear that Sami is pregnant?" She said to him, shocked that would happen to her.

"You actually believe that?"

"Yeah. I'm very gullible." She said to him. That really wasn't a surprise.

"She can't be pregnant. She doesn't even let Zakk touch her butt." She nodded.

"True. I'm glad we're safe this week!"

"Me too. You were great in the dance." He said to her as he sat next to her.

"Thanks, so were you." She smiled, and he winked at her.

Basement

Louis was finishing up his mentoring session with Annalisia in the basement. It was going very nice, and Annalisia was happy about the outcome.

"Well, what do you do when you're upset?"

"I sing. I wasn't able to do that much, though. My dad made me insecure." She said to him.

"You can also incorporate those bad feelings into songs. You can even sell them, or pay money to record them professionally to make a demo."

"You're right, yeah. That's a good idea."

"Well, I think we've had a good hour. We talked about being serious about music; songwriting and I even taught you a new song."

"Thanks, you do much, Louis. You've taught me a lot in this hour, I don't want it to end. You're a true friend."

"It's gotta end sometime, mate. Hey, here's my number. Text me sometime. But don't let anyone have it." Louis got a sheet of paper, and wrote down his number for Annalisia.

"Thanks, Louis." Louis held out his hand, and she shook it.

"I'll be rooting for you, pal." She smiled as they headed upstairs. Everybody was right. It did get better.

Dance Room

Meanwhile, Darren was giving Zakk his private lesson. He was teaching him things about his guitar, songwriting and even dancing.

"See, when I was in A Very Potter Musical, my friends locked me in the auditorium and made me write the songs. Songwriting can be very easy if you put your mind and heart to it."

"Yeah. The problem with me is that I have constant writers block. Hey, can you give me the chords to that Sami song?"

"You want to impress Sami?" Zakk tried not to blush.

"She'd die if I sang that to her. She'd have heart failure. She loves you and that song. But she's so concerned with her friends and everything. I never get her to myself."

"If Sami doesn't spend a lot of time with you, that's okay, man. Doesn't mean she loves you any less. She's a keeper." Darren stood up, putting his guitar back in the case, and he gave him chords to the song "Sami."

"Thanks, Darren, I appreciate this whole one-hour session." Zakk got his guitar case, as well, and stood up.

"No problem." They started walking out together, and Zakk smiled. Sami was going to love him singing this song.

Auditorium

Screaming Sopranos walked into the room, wondering who everyone would vote off today. There weren't many people to blame this week, it was really everyone's fault for not pulling everything together. They couldn't blame Neveah for being so clumsy, so basically both she and Zakk had immunity that week. Darren, Chris and Courtney walked onto the stage, and the kids started getting tense.

* * *

Confession Cam

Zakk: I'm really glad that Sami said some pretty good stuff about me. I owe her one. First off, whoever started the pregnancy rumors is dead! I know it isn't Shawn, I have a good feeling it's Kelvin, and when I find him his ass is going to be broken! I vote for Shawn.

* * *

Brandon O: Oh damn, Kelvin's gonna be in big trouble once Zakk gets ahold of him. I vote for Shawn for creeping up on Harlee and Jason.

* * *

Sami: I really don't know who started that stupid rumor! But anyways, I vote for.. Oh wow this is really hard. I'll get back to you on this.

* * *

Neveah: I feel disappointed that I basically blew the challenge this week.

* * *

"Let's recap on why you're all here. Neveah fell down some stairs, so Sami and Darren had to re-do everything and you all sucked ass." Chris said, pointing at a disappointed Neveah. Courtney butted in front of Chris.

"Quit making them feel bad!" She argued. "Okay, now in my hand I have the person who will be gone tonight." She held up a colored envelope, and opened it up and read it with a blank face. "I'm not surprised at all who is leaving tonight. All right... The first two people safe tonight are Zakk and Neveah." Sami smiled at Zakk and held his hand as he smiled back, and Sami and Scarletta smiled back at Neveah.

"Told you you'd be fine." Scarletta said to her.

"Next person safe is Brandon." Brandon and Neveah smiled at each other as Neveah rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harlee and Jason." They gave each other a friendly look.

"And the last person safe..." Sami and Shawn looked at each other. It was a scary time for her. Zakk squeezed her hand, showing her that he's here for her.

"Sami." Sami flinched, and she was also happy at the same time. She was safe, but not at the same time. Shawn looked at everyone.

"Before I leave I would just like to say that Jason and Harlee are dating. They've been hiding it from everyone so I don't get mad. That's what you get for voting me off!" He said, pointing at Jason. Sami ran up to Shawn, and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She said, tears trickling down her face.

"I'll be rooting for you." Shawn said to his friend. "I'll see you when we get home. I'll tell everyone back home you said hi."

"Oh, please do." Darren came up to Shawn and patted him on the back.

"Let's go." Sami smiled and waved to him, wiping a tear from her face as Darren left the building with him, and put him into the lame-o-sine. As soon as Darren came back, Sami stuck her face in Zakk's lap, and just sat there and cried. He stroked her beautiful red velvet hair and Neveah and Scarletta came over to comfort her. Jason and Harlee stared at each other, then to everyone else.

"Surprise." Jason laughed awkwardly, but stopped as he realized no one was laughing with him. The camera panned to Chris.

"Join us next week on Total Drama Arts!"

* * *

**A/N: YOU GUYS ELIMINATED MY BEST FRIEND! Ahahaha. :P Bye, Shawn! (The rest of this PM was written Sunday. It is now Wednesday) Greetings, Earthlings! I am now on my way to Jacksonville to spend the night at my cousin's house, then I will be on my way to South Carolina tomorrow, Sunday! I'll be back the 24th, but thanks to my totally awesome new beta's Jade and Mariah I now have somebody to upload chapters for me all this week! Which is good cause I'm lazy and won't be at a computer, just my iPod. I think I'll be fine. I don't really have anything else to say, so bye.**

**~Sami****  
**

((Weeeelll, technically it's now Thursday, but it's all good :) So sadly we had to say goodbye to Shawn this week –sorry to his creator-, I wonder who'll be next… Anyways, hope you've all enjoyed this little installment of Total Drama Arts!

~JT_out;3))


	15. Fights & Challenge Announcments

Stage

The kids all filed into the stage, ready to say goodbye to the celebrity mentors, and see the solo's performed by the winners chosen. It was a sad goodbye, but in the end it was a great week full of memories and dreams coming true. Darren and Louis came up on the stage and the competitors silenced.

"Well, as you know it's our last day." Louis told the teens as they frowned silently.

"But before we go we have Zakk and Annalisia singing a solo! Come on out, guys!" Darren motioned the two forward, and Zakk and Annalisia came out from backstage, each of them with a microphone in their hand, and Zakk with a guitar.

"You guys ready? We're gonna go with Annalisia first, since her team won." They nodded their heads, and Annalisia stepped up. Charlie gave her the thumbs up, and she smiled at him as she began to sing.

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be."

Everyone clapped as she finished her last note, with Charlie clapping and smiling the loudest and strongest.

* * *

Confession Cam

Charlie: "I'm just really glad to see Annalisia happy finally. She really did need this, and I hope we get to see her like this more often."

* * *

Annalisia went to go sit with her team, and Zakk went up closer to the stage and started singing and playing guitar as he smiled at Sami, who smiled back. Sami loved to hear him sing, it was her favorite part of him.

"Go on and wring my neck  
Like when a rag gets wet  
A little discipline  
For my pet genius  
My head is like lettuce  
Go on dig your thumbs in  
I cannot stop giving in  
I'm thirty-something

Sense of security  
Like pockets jingling  
Midlife crisis  
Suck ingenuity  
Down through the family tree

You're perfect, yes, it's true  
But without me you're only you (you're only you)  
Your menstruating heart  
It ain't bleeding enough for two

It's a midlife crisis.. It's a midlife crisis..

What an inheritance  
The salt and the kleenex  
Morbid self attention  
Bending my pinky back  
A little discipline  
A donor by habit  
A little discipline  
Rent an opinion

Sense of security  
Holding blunt instrument  
Midlife Crisis  
I'm a perfectionist  
And perfect is a skinned knee

You're perfect, yes, it's true  
But without me you're only you (you're only you)  
Your menstruating heart  
It ain't bleeding enough for two

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

It's a midlife crisis...  
It's a midlife crisis...

You're perfect, yes, it's true  
But without me you're only you (you're only you)  
Your menstruating heart  
It ain't bleeding enough for two."

The contestants clapped, and Zakk grinned as Sami came up to him, hugged him and got spun by him.

"Careful!" She said between giggles, and him putting her down carefully.

"All right, that concludes everything!" Louis said as he came down with Darren, pointing at Courtney.

"Courtney will be announcing the challenge after we leave."

"It's been an honor to teach you all, and I know Louis and I will be watching you guys on TV. Good luck to everyone." Everybody waved as Darren and Louis left the auditorium, and Courtney began to announce the new challenge.

"This week, we will be singing about how we feel about a person in this competition, both eliminated and still here." She announced.

"Oh, I call Bob!" Rebecca said, pulling his hand up in the air.

"It doesn't work like that, you'll be picking your own people with this hat!" Courtney brought out a hat with slips of papers with names on them, and the kids groaned since they were set on choosing people they liked.

"Annalisia, you can come up first." She came up the steps, and chose a slip of paper from the hat and read from it.

"Brandon Dash." She took the paper, and sat down next to Charlie.

"Zakk, you come up next." He went up the steps, closed his eyes and chose a person from the pile of papers and looked at it.

"Kelvin." He groaned to himself, and went back down to his seat.

"Mika, you can go next." She came up, and chose a piece of paper very wisely.

"Rebecca." She went to sit down, clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

"Harlee, come on up." Harlee came up the steps and picked a card, hoping it would be Jason; it wasn't.

"Ben." She sighed, and went to go sit next to Jason.

"Charlie." She called as Charlie trudged up the stairs, and picked up a card with a name.

"Mika." Charlie waved at Mika, and went back down to Annalisia.

"Sami." Sami went up the stairs to Courtney and the hat, and chose a card at random.

"Annalisia." She smiled at her, and went to go sit back down.

"Neveah, come up and choose a name." She went up the stairs very carefully, trying not to tumble over, and chose a name.

"Danielle." She smiled, and carefully went down the stairs and down to her seat.

"Kelvin." Kelvin got up, went up the stairs and chose a name.

"Piper." He groaned as he went to sit down.

"Lissie." Lissie lazily came up, and got a card out of the hat.

"Shawn." She smiled weakly, and went to sit down.

"Brandon O." He came up, not wanting to get up from his seat, and picked a card.

"Sami." Zakk looked at him, giving him a look that said "do a love song and I'll kill you" and went to sit down.

"Brandon D." He got up, and chose a card from Courtney's hat.

"Zakk." He left the stage, and went straight to his seat.

"Scarletta." She got up, and went up the stairs to quickly grab a card.

"Nathan." She smiled, and went down to sit back down in her seat.

"Bob." Bob got up, and took a card from the hat.

"Jason." He went back down to his seat, holding the card in his hand.

"Harlee." Harlee came up, closed her eyes and chose wisely.

"Bob." She sighed, and went back to her seat.

"Jason." Jason got up from his seat, and went up to pick a card. He knew he wasn't getting Harlee, so at this point he didn't care who he got.

"Brandon O." He went back down to his seat.

"Danielle." Danielle came up, and she chose a name out of the hat.

"Bob." She took the card and put it in her pocket as she went down to her seat.

"And finally, Ben." He got up and groaned as he picked a card and saw who he got. He was hoping to get Scarletta, but didn't.

"Lissie." He went to sit down, and Courtney came back up to the center stage.

"In addition to your challenges, we have, as always, the group dances. Terrific Tenors will be singing Young Forever and Screaming Soprano's will be doing Torn. You can all start on it now." The teens started heading out, everyone but Kelvinand Zakk. Zakk grabbed the collar of Kelvin's shirt.

"Zakk, what are you doing?" Sami asked. Zakk ignored her.

"Were you the one that started that stupid pregnancy rumor?" He said, Kelvin's face turning beat red.

"It was a theory that nobody believed." He said to him.

"Shut up!" Zakk snarled as Sami came up and walked up to to Zakk.

"Zakk-"

"Sami, stay out of this!" He ordered her. Sami started getting scared, she had never seen him like this.

"But-"

"Sami, just go." Sami just looked at him, burst into tears and left. He sighed and looked at Kelvin.

"You're going to pay for that." He hissed.

"This is no big deal-"

"No big deal? You told everyone that Sami may be pregnant! What did you hear us talking about?"

"She was telling you that there's something she couldn't keep in the competition."

"We were talking about her accepting a recording contract or not, dumbass!" Kelvin felt pretty stupid.

"You wanna fight? COME AT ME BRO!" Zakk let go of his shirt, and started jabbing him in the face, and Kelvin grabbed Zakk and wrestled him to the ground. Zakk swung at his face some more, and Kelvin punched him in the rib. Before anything else could happen, Courtney and Chris came in, and they each grabbed one of them.

"What's the matter with you two?" Courtney screamed out.

"Kelvin started a rumor-" Zakk got interrupted by Chris.

"I don't care! Just go to the infirmary, you two look gross." The two limped out, not making any eye contact or even going near each other.

"Join us next week on Total Drama Arts!"

** A/N: BUM BUM BUUUM! Haha. :) I sent this to Mariah, but she never responded, so here I am, uploading all on my own! :P The problem with me is that I hate spell-checking my own stories, cause I get self-conscious. Haha. Send in those songs! I dont think many of the OC creators know I had to re-create this story haha. :) I gotta PM them all. Too bad half of them changed their names. :l Remember, I will choose a song for you if you don't choose! So how are your summers going? My summer's pretty good. I'm counseling at drama camps over the summer, so maybe that'll give me ideas for this story. Thanks to Haku Namikaze for the challenge idea. It's pretty creative, and I'm not that great at challenge ideas. I'm GREAT at drama though. ;) I've thought up all of this stuff. I have too much time on my hands... Anyways, i'll talk to you all later! PS: do you guys think I should change my name on here? I'm thinking about it. :)**  
** ~Sami**


	16. Challenge Preperations

Living Room

Annalisia walked into the living room to see her friend Lissie sitting, and looking a little low. She went to go sit next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Since Annalisia's mentor session with Louis, meeting Charlie and her father dying she's becoming more of an independent, social person.

"Oh, nothing. My boyfriend broke up with me, again." Annalisia frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why would he do that?"

"Oh, he's just jealous of all the boys I've been talking to. We break up all the time, it's really no big deal."

"Well, if you say so." Annalisia took a seat next to Lissie, and decided to change the subject. "So have you found a song yet?"

"No. I barely knew Shawn, I don't know how I'm supposed to express feelings through songs to him. How about you?"

"This challenge is way too hard. I don't know what to sing." She replied back, sighing.

"They really did get us this time." Lissie laughed.

"We better go, we have practice in five minutes." Annalisia told her as the two got up and started walking upstairs.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lissie: "Friends like Annalisia really does make life a lot better. Peter is being jealous again, but he'll come back to me eventually. He always does. *rolls eyes* "

* * *

Annalisia: "This competition really has changed my life, in a good way, of course. I have a great boyfriend, a friend that will last me a lifetime, and I'm so calm now that my father is no longer in custody of me. Now I'm going to write songs and sell them, for my mother. She would be so proud of me."

* * *

Screaming Soprano's Dance Room

Zakk walked into the dance room, to see Sami curled up into a ball.

"I knew I'd find you here." She didn't respond back. He sat down next to her, and stroked her hair, which she always liked.

"Sami, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to stay out of it." Sami got up, and lay on Zakk's chest.

"I accept your apology. You were just trying to protect me. Thanks." He kissed her head, and she smiled with pleasure.

"I love your hair. So long and soft."

"It took me a long time to grow back. I've been growing it back since I was eleven years old."

"Did you cut your hair short?" He asked, confused. She got up, and looked at him.

"No. I'm a leukemia survivor." She said this like it was no big deal. This was a lot to take in for him, however.

"Really? Wow." She nodded, and put her head on his chest.

"I've been through a lot in my life, so I'm brave. Ish." She laughed.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"Well, I am pretty good." Zakk got up, and held his hand down to her.

"Well, let's go." Sami smiled softly, and grabbed Zakk's hand, leaving to go to her room.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: "I swear, I have the best boyfriend ever. I don't really mention my leukemia to many people, but with Zakk it just all came out naturally, I was so comfortable with telling him. That doesn't happen often... God, he's just so perfect."

* * *

Control Room

Lindsay and Courtney sat together, doing what they love to do before challenge day; eat salads, text their boyfriends, and watch certain teens attempt to dance. They started to look into Terrific Tenor's rehearsal. This week, they had a hip-hop kind of dance, so Brandon D was helping Lissie choreograph this week. They were all doing fairly well, but the problem with them is that Brandon D was trying to get Bob, of all people, to do a back flip, but he kept falling on his back.

"Try one more time, Bob!" Brandon D said to him. Bob muttered some curse words and something about buckets and tried flipping again. He ran, and then tripped over his feet. Rebecca ran over to him, and Courtney and Lindsay laughed at him. They turned their attention to the Screaming Soprano's. Sami was teaching her teammates, and was trying to partner everyone up so the girls can fall into the boy's arms. It was like a trust exercise incorporated into a song.

"Okay, Zakk with me, Brandon with Neveah, and Jason with Harlee. Scarletta, you sing the first lines of Torn."

"They're doing pretty good, I gotta admit." Courtney said, Lindsay nodding as they started.

"Nothing's fine, I'm-" Scarletta stopped as she heard Neveah being dropped by Brandon.

"Are you OK?" Sami asked, rushing over to her. She knew that a drop would not be good with somebody that had just gotten over a concussion.

"Ow." Brandon grabbed her hand, and lifted her up.

"How many fingers?" Sami asked, with Brandon's hand up in the air holding up three fingers.

"Three." She said.

"She's fine. Let's get back to work."

* * *

Confession Cam

Neveah: "My concussion is starting to get better, I no longer start smelling burnt toast, so that's good. My friends Scarletta and Sami are nice and supportive, and Mika and Brandon too. *smiles* Brandon's great. He's all I've ever wanted and more."

* * *

"Only that would happen to Neveah." Courtney laughed. The two girls turned to the camera behind them.

"Join us for the challenge episode here on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: I'm such a procrastinator haha.**

**I would have this up already but I didn't feel like writing the control room segment. That's always boring for me. :P And I've been busy. I'm a counselor at a camp, my cousin has been here since Friday afternoon, and I went to my first arena concert last night, One Direction! It was awesome. (: I still need songs! So send them in. :)**

_**((And what's more, I, Mariah, one of the 2 wonderful Beta's has returned ^_^ holaaa!))**_

**~Sami**


	17. Forever Young

Living Room

Ben walked up to Scarletta, who was reading a book on the couch. He tapped her shoulder, and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her.

"Challenge day." She smiled at him.

"May the best team win?" Ben smirked.

"You've never been this way before."

"Now we have less people than you, so it's different." She held out her hand, and he shook it.

"May the best team win. Babe." Scarletta smirked at him, and he kissed her cheek.

Dance Room

Zakk walked up to Sami, who was warming up, and he took her hands into his, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing?" She quickly nuzzled into him.

"What, a boy can't grasp hands with his girlfriend?" He chuckled, and Sami just sat her head on his chest with a blank look, the illusion of her thinking.

"Are you OK?"

"I don't know." Now Zakk was getting worried.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just..." She sighed. "I just want to be alone." She took her hands out of his, and walked out the door.

Confession Cam

Zakk: I think there's something seriously wrong with her. Is this a sign she wants to break up with me?

Bedrooms

Danielle knocked on the door of Kelvin's room, even though the door was open.

"Knock knock." She stood at the door and laughed. Kelvin sat on his bed, re-applying his bandages from what Zakk did to him. Danielle came next to his bed, and kissed the top of his head.

"There, you're all better." She laughed.

"It doesn't work like that, but uh.. I wouldn't mind another kiss." Danielle laughed at him, and proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

"You know you deserved this. Anybody that claims somebody's girlfriend is pregnant will get some sort of punishment from their boyfriend."

"That's true..."

"Will you be better for the competition today?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a song." Kelvin replied. Danielle sighed.

"This challenge is too hard. I won't be surprised if nobody shows up with a song."

"That I agree with."

Auditorium

Today was the day of the challenge. The kids filed into the seats, and looked up at the stage, where Courtney, Lindsay and Chris were standing. There was a microphone and two stools on stage.

"How today's challenge will work is you will be singing to your person, who will be sitting on this stool." He replied, pointing to the stool.

"Now who's going first?" The teens looked around, and Brandon O walked up, Sami following. She sat on the stool, and as Brandon O started talking, Zakk gave him a look that says "no funny business on my girl."

Confession Cam

Brandon O: "I tried finding a song that doesn't show love in any way. I'm dedicated to Neveah. Zakk is dedicated to Sami. That's how it should stay."

"Today I've chosen a song about Sami that shows she's always showing the best in people." Sami smiled, and Brandon started singing.

"I met You like a little child

Wide-eyed and mystified

That You could love even me

So I'm here to testify

That it's been an amazing ride with You

And I have never walked alone

Wanna give You every moment, every minute

It's takes a lifetime to know You, to know You

And the more You show me, the more You grow me

The more Your glory becomes all there is

And the more I know You, the more I need You

The more I love You, the more You become to me

Fast-forward to the golden years

A smaller pride and a bigger fear

But still, no way are we done yet

I pray that You would keep me mystified,

In every way that I will still abide in You

Till You come to take me home

Wanna give You every moment, every minute

And take a lifetime to know You, to know You

Wanna give You every moment, every minute

I'll take a lifetime to know You

Hold me Lord, keep me

Draw me closer every moment of my life"

Confession Cam

Sami: "I've gotta admit, when I first came here I thought Brandon was kind of cute. But I'm dedicated in a relationship with Zakk, and Brandon is in a dedicated relationship with my friend Neveah. His song really cheered me up."

Sami smiled as the audience clapped, and she hugged Brandon as they walked off stage together. She gave Zakk a look that said "it was nothing so shut up" and waited for Annalisia to come on stage so she can sing to her. Annalisia sat up on the stool.

"I know I don't know Annalisia that well, but she has the skill that I wish I had; hiding the pain. She's a nice person and I hope we can become friends. God knows she'll need one. Okay, I'll start now." Annalisia smiled as she started to sing.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

It must have been cold there in my shadow,

to never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,

while you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,

and everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

but I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.

I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be.

I could fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

so high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

Annalisia smiled as the kids clapped, and she gave Sami a hug as she began to tear up. Sami left the stage as Brandon D came onstage to sing to Annalisia.

Confession Cam

Annalisia: "That really meant a lot to me. I hope Sami and I talk more and become friends. The two of us have gone through a lot, with my father abusing me and Sami being a leukemia survivor."

Sami: "I don't really know Annalisia that well, but we both had a rough childhood. I think I chose this song because I feel that Zakk and I have been the spotlight of our team and all. There are other people in this competition that deserve recognition, like Rebecca and Bob and Mika and Brandon D. You feel me?"

Brandon D and Annalisia switched places, and she went backstage to get her guitar and came back.

"I know that you love music like me, so I have written a song for you."

"Feel the beat

Hear the music

Dance along

I know you can do it

Don't be shy

Take it in

Hear the song

Sway to the rhythm!~

Just get up!

Get up and sing!

Just get up and sing with me!

Come along

You know the way!

Just sing to

The melody of the rain!

I know that you're special

I've seen it before

The way you sing so wonderfully

Is nothing that I've seen before!

Don't be shy

Don't feel lost

If you want

You don't have to sing alone!

Just get up!

Get up and sing!

Just get up and sing with me!

Come along

You know the way!

Just sing to

The melody of the rain!~

I know you love the sound

Of music in your ears

Listen to the world around

Nature's orchestra is here!

Just get up!

Get up and sing!

Let the music set you free!

Come along

You know the way!

Just sing to

Just dance to

Listen to!

The melody!

of the rain!"

Annalisia smiled at Brandon D gave her a small hug, and the two went back to their seats. Neveah came up with as Kelvin and Zakk took their spots on the stage.

"This song will be pretty obvious as to why I chose it. Remember last week?" Zakk shrugged the bad memories off, and starting playing and singing.

"Half assed for most his life

Done nothing but stand

Just because he's so small so

No one will give him a hand

The kinda guy that would steal your cast

And buy a burning house

Then call you up and invite you in

And jerk you off with a sandpaper hand

I'd leave him physically crippled

Without a leg to stand

I'd throw that trash away

Because a runt like that is piss in the wind

My fist would be the decider

I wasn't raised a fool

I'd stomp his ass for free

Because a punk like that is piss in the wind

Piss in the wind

A go-getter who ain't got none

A legend in his mind

Always the one to invite himself

And then just left behind

Someone must've clipped his balls

Or wiped his ass of his life

A self centered procrastinator

Attention seeker who's got nothing at all

I'd leave him physically crippled

Without a leg to stand

I'd throw that trash away

Because a runt like that is piss in the wind

My fist would be the decider

I wasn't raised a fool

I'd stomp his ass for free

Because a punk like that is piss in the wind." Kelvin looked at him, and Zakk just walked away as he followed carefully behind him.

"Kelvin, it's your turn." Chris said, annoyed that he didn't stay onstage.

"I don't have a song." Now Chris was getting mad.

"What do you mean you don't have a song?" Kelvin shrugged as he returned to his seat.

"I'm not the only one without a song."

"I don't have one either." Danielle shouted.

"Yeah, this challenge was too hard!" Mika screamed out. The teens then proceeded to start arguing all at once, except the couple of people that did have songs; they were quiet. Chris was pissed, so to make them shut up he blew a whistle, which controlled the kids.

"Listen!" He screamed out.

"We'll make a deal. The team with the least amount of non-participators will go to the elimination room, and those on the team that actually tried to do this song will get invincibility." He sighed. "Let's just get to the group dances. Screaming Sopranos, just go already."

The team got up to the stage, prepared themselves, and the song started.

Zakk: "I thought I saw a girl brought to life.

She was warm, she came around, she was dignified.

She showed me what it was to cry."

Sami: "You couldn't be that boy I adored."

Jason: "You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for."

Harlee: "But I don't know him anymore."

Neveah: "There's nothing left, I used to cry.

My conversation has run dry."

Scarletta: "That's what's going on. Nothing's fine, I'm torn."

Sami, Scarletta, Neveah: "I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel.

I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor.

Illusion never changed into something real.

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.

All: "You're a little late,

I'm already torn (I'm already torn)"

Brandon O: "There's nothing left, I used to cry.

Inspiration has run dry.

That's what's going on

Nothing's fine"

Girls: "I'm torn

Torn

I'm torn"

Boys: "Nothing's fine

I'm torn"

All: "I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel.

I'm cold and I am shamed, lying broken on the floor.

Illusion never changed into something real.

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.

You're a little late, I'm already torn."

Neveah: "I'm already, I'm already torn"

All: "Torn

Oooh

Torn."

As the group finished their final note and stroke a pose, Terrific Tenors clapped, Screaming Sopranos sat down and Terrific Tenors got up to perform.

Ben: "Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while, heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies."

Mika: "Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?"

Danielle: "Let us die young, or let us live forever. We don't have the power, but we never say never."

Rebecca: "Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip. The music's for the sad man."

All: "Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever? Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?"

Brandon D: "So we livin' life like a video, where the sun is always out, and you never get old and the champagne's always cold, and the music's always good, and the pretty girls just happen to stop by in the hood.

And they hop their pretty ass up on the hood of that pretty ass car

Without a wrinkle in today 'cause there's no tomorr'

Just a picture perfect day that lasts a whole lifetime And it never ends 'cause all we have to do is hit rewind

So let's just stay in the moment, smoke some weed, drink some wine Reminisce, talk some shit, forever young is in your mind

Leave a mark that can't erase neither space nor time. So when the director yells "cut," I'll be fine, I'm forever young."

Lissie: "Forever young, I wanna be forever young."

Bob: "Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?"

Annalisia: "Forever young, I wanna be forever young."

Boys: "Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?"

Kelvin: "Fear not when, fear not why, fear not much while we're alive.

Life is for living, not living uptight, see ya somewhere up in the sky.

Fear not die, I'll be alive for a million years. Bye-byes are not for legends, I'm forever young, my name shall survive

Through the darkest blocks, over kitchen stoves, over Pyrex pots.

My name shall be passed down to generations While debating up in barber shops."

Brandon D: "Young Slung hung here, Shorty, the nigga from here.

With a little ambition, just what we can become here.

And as the father passed his story down to his son's ears.

Younger kid, younger every year, yeah,

So if you love me, baby, this is how you let me know.

Don't ever let me go, that's how you let me know, baby.

All: "Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?

Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?

Kelvin: "Slamming Bentley doors, hopping out of Porsches Popping up on Forbes lists, gorgeous Hold up, niggas thought I lost it, they be talking bullshit I be talking more shit, they nauseous."

Brandon D: "Hold up, I'll be here forever you know I'm on my fall shit.

And I ain't waiting for closure, I will never forfeit less than four bars.

Guru bring the chorus in, did you get the picture yet? I'm painting you a portrait of young."

All: "Forever young, I wanna be forever young.

Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?

Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever young."

As Terrific Tenors finished, Screaming Sopranos clapped and cheered loudly. They did a better job than them, but since nobody from their team but Annalisia did the challenge, they would win.

"The winners, again, are the Screaming Sopranos!" Screaming Soprano's cheered and hugged and kissed friends and boyfriends and girlfriends as Chris announced that.

"Terrific Tenors, see you in the elimination room. Again." They groaned as Chris told them.

"Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: Quick note; Neveah did a song, too. It was either have this chapter up today or put in Neveah's song and get this tomorrow, maybe this weekend. :P No time to spellcheck at all. I want this up today. So if there's many mistakes I will take this down, spellcheck it, and put it back up. TTs, send in your votes for anyone but Annalisia. And help me think of challenges & I'll give your character an immunity if I use it:)**

**~Sami**


	18. Bye, Bye

Elimination Room

The teens of Terrific Tenors rallied up into the auditorium, for what it seemed like the millionth time in a row. Chris, Courtney and Lindsay were standing up there with envelopes in their hand, and a disappointed look on their faces. As the teens all sat down, holding hands of their loved ones, and showing their fear, Chris began to talk.

"There's really no point in explaining to you all why you're here. You're here like every elimination." Chris said, disowning them.

"Quit making them feel bad!" She argued. "Okay, now in my hand I have the person who will be gone tonight." She held up a colored envelope, and opened it up and read it with a blank face. "All right... The first two people safe tonight are Mika and Brandon." Mika squeezed Brandon's hand as they smiled at each other.

"Next three safe are Dana, Kelvin Rebecca." Rebecca looked at Bob with a worried look. What if he didn't make it with her?

"Ben and Lissie." Annalisia smiled at her friend, and gave her a hug.

"Charlie and Annalisia." They gave each other a nice smile, and Charlie put his arm around her.

"Told you we'd be fine."

"And the last person safe..." Rebecca held onto Bob with deep worry, and Dana looked at Kelvin with tears brewing in her eyes. She knew for sure he'd go home.

"Bob." Rebecca smiled for Bob, but also didn't look too happy for the sake of Dana, who was literally in tears, hugging Kelvin. Kelvin took grasp of her shoulders.

"Listen. You're going to be fine. You have to believe me. I'll be fine, too. I deserve this." Dana hugged Kelvin as tight as she could, Kelvin stroking her fine, silky hair, before Chris dragged him off. Kelvin reached for Dana's hand but their hands were torn apart.

"I love you!" He shouted in the distance. She wiped her tears away, and Mika and Rebecca hugged her.

"It'll be all right." Rebecca and Mika assured her.

* * *

Confession Cam

Dana: I'm sad to see Kelvin go, but I think I'll get by.

* * *

As soon as Kelvin left, the rest of the competitors filed into the auditorium for Chris's next challenge announcment.

"All right, since you have showed me how lazy and pathetic you all are, I have decided that only one person from each team will be participating in the challenge, asides from the group number. The challenge is that I will choose one person at random to dance to a song that will be choreographed by their team choreographer." Courtney and Lindsay came to Chris's podium with 2 buckets, one for each team, full of every contestants name. Chris shook the Terrific Tenors bucket.

"Kind of light." They all frowned as Chris chose a name from the bucket. Chris chose a name, and read it aloud.

"Annalisia." She smiled as he said her name. She had been wanting to re-kindle her love of dance, and now was the perfect opportunity to start it up again. Chris went into the Screaming Sopranos bucket, and chose a name.

"Sami." Sami and Annalisia looked at each other and smiled.

"Terrific Tenors, your group song will be How to Save a Life by The Fray, and Screaming Sopranos, your song will be doing Like a Prayer. GO!"

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: I've never choreographed my own dance before... This should be interesting.

* * *

Annalisia: I can't believe I'll be going against Sami. She's so talented. And I'm so not... *sighs*

* * *

Screaming Soprano's Dance Room

Sami stood in front of her boyfriend, doing a triple pirouette to the song "Electricity" from Billy Elliot the Musical. She suddenly stopped, and Zakk looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what. Why did you stop?"

"What if I don't win?"

"Sami, you're the most confident person I know. Hell, you have the most energy out of everyone in this competition."

"But-"

"But nothing. Do it again." She was about to object to him, but then he turned on the music, and she started her dance over. As she did another part of her dance, she fell, and stayed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Zakk yelled at her.

"I'm done. I'm really not in the mood for this crap now. Let the rest of our teammates back in so I can teach them the dance for Like a Prayer." She yelled back, sitting crisscross. Zakk got to the door to see that their teammates have been eavesdropping on them, and with their ears on the door, they fell on top of each other as Zakk opened the door.

* * *

Confession Cam

Zakk: I do admit that I am pushing her but she's putting herself down. I really don't know what her problem is or why she's been so moody lately. I don't know why.

* * *

Terrific Tenor's Dance Room

Annalisia stood in front of Charlie and Lissie, about to do a straddle jump to the music "The Letter" from Billy Elliot the Musical. Annalisia was kind of intimidated by Sami, because she really wanted to beat her team on behalf of their team, but Sami was really good. Annalisia thought she was good, too, but she hadn't danced like this in awhile. Sami had been dancing since she was little. She wouldn't be surprised if she danced her way out of the womb.

"Come on, you can do this!" Charlie encouraged her. She went over to Charlie, and sat on his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Lissie, I really love your choreography, but I don't know if I can do this and beat Sami." Charlie stroked her hair and held her as Lissie re-assured her.

"Annalisia, you can do this. You can beat Sami."

"I don't know, guys..."

"Baby, listen. You're so talented. Talent isn't based on who's been doing something the longest."

"You can beat her. Help our team win. Don't worry about Sami. Worry about yourself. " Annalisia smiled, and kissed Charlie.

"What would I do without you guys?" Annalisia got up, and hugged Lissie. "All right. I'll try again."

"That's my girl." Annalisia smiled as she started again. Charlie smiled as he stared at Annalisia dancing. She really has changed and matured. He liked the new her a lot.

**A/N: I was being such a procrastinator, I'm sorry! I really had no intentions of writing the elimination part or practice parts. You guys decide- should I do a filler chapter, or just go on right with the challenge? I can do either one! I already started writing the challenge chapter. :) I'm sorry that I like never give any attention to certain couples and characters. :( But you guys need to reviewwwww. Pleeease. All right, well, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT:) (it's 9:00 as I finish this.) OH YES, and did you notice I have changed my penname? Isn't it lovely? ;) Gay rights & rainbow support all in one penname. BYE LOVELIES :) (did I even spell that right? I don't know. too lazy to check. update: I spelt it right.)**

**~Sami**


	19. Chapter 19

Living Room

Zakk carefully went up to a tired Sami, who was sitting on the couch, listening to music.

"Hey, baby doll." Sami smiled as Zakk kissed her cheek, but then went back to her world of misery. "What's been up with you lately? You seem so..."

"Moody?" Sami looked at Zakk, knowing he'd never say it but is thinking that, and paused her music. "I get depressed from time to time. I got diagnosed with a small case of depression after I got cancer. The best way to really handle it is to take anti-depressants and it'll go away in a week. It's just hard for me. Some days I'm really happy and other days I want to do nothing but sit in bed. Plus Klaine is breaking up tonight on Glee, and they're my OTP, so I'm gonna be a hot mess."

"Well, know this; I love you, and you're beautiful." Sami smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." She got up from the couch and walked away to take a nap.

Basement

Dana sat in the basement couch, with her head face down on the couch. She would not admit it, but it hurt to not have Kelvin with them. Her teammates understood, though; almost everyone in this competition have a relationship with each other, so they'd feel the same way if their boyfriend or girlfriend got eliminated. Suddenly, Mika and Brandon D entered the room, realizing that Danielle was there. Brandon looked at Mika, motioning her to go talk to Danielle and see if she was OK.

* * *

Confession Cam

Mika: We're all really worried about Danielle. In rehearsals she either barely even tries or just doesn't even show up.

* * *

Mika gave up with trying to get Brandon to talk to her, and sat down next to Dana and tapped her on the back.

"Hey, are you all right?" Dana got up and looked at Mika.

"I guess. I just miss him is all."

"Well, it's OK to miss Kelvin. No harm in that. But not to be offensive, he really did deserve to leave." Danielle nodded and laughed.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true." Mika nodded with her in agreement, and Danielle smiled at her. "Thanks, Mika, for cheering me up." Brandon smiled at the girls from the staircase. He was glad Mika was communicating with others and making friends.

Screaming Soprano's Girls Room

Neveah and Brandon sat in Neveah's room, Neveah on her laptop, Brandon laying besides her.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Zakk and Sami?" Neveah closed her laptop, faced Brandon and thought about it.

"No, actually. What do you think is wrong with them?" She asked Brandon.

"Well, I noticed that Sami's been moody and even with her dancing she's in a bad mood. Zakk was telling me that she's not even trying anymore." Neveah thought about what Brandon said.

* * *

Confession Cam

Neveah: Now that I think about it, something really is up with Sami, but I just can't seem to see what. She's always happy and smiling, but this week she's not. I don't know what's wrong with her but Scarletta and I should probably talk to her.

* * *

"That's not like her at all. Well, I'll talk to Sami and you talk to Zakk." Brandon stopped her right there.

"Actually I was gonna take a nap..." Neveah laughed.

"Oh, Brandon." She playfully punched his shoulder and kissed him as she lied next to him.

Computer Room

Bob walked into the always vacant computer to see Rebecca. Since this is usually where she is, Bob came in here, and she was in the computer room. As soon as Rebecca realized Bob was here, she ran out of her seat and jumped on him, which startled Bob a bit. Once she let go of Bob, she gave him a deep, passionate kiss, her hands cupping on his chin, his arms around her waist.

"We haven't been apart for that long, Becky." Bob told her as she giggled.

"I know. I just like seeing you. Here, sit next to me." She pulled a chair next to her, and the two started chatting.

"So, I'm really excited about the group dance. Aren't you?" Rebecca smiled at him.

"Yeah, but only because I don't have a big part in the dance. But other than that, you're doing good." Rebecca continued to smile at him.

"Aw, thanks. You're the best."

"You seem really happy and peppy today." Rebecca nodded her head.

"I'm all hopped up on fruity pebbles. I had some this morning." She laughed as he stroked her hair, and noticed the tips of her hair; they were blue.

"Did you dye your hair?" He wondered.

"Yes. Dana and Lissie helped. It was really fun, they dyed their hair, too. You like it?" She smiled at him, her eyes glistening at him.

"Yeah. It fits you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Now come on, we're gonna be late for rehearsal."

"Okay!" Rebecca skipped out, Bob following her.

* * *

Confession Cam

Bob: I don't think Rebecca and I connect like I thought we would. We're two different people; She's an innocent hyperactive girl and I'm just a guy who likes to prank people. I haven't been able to prank because Rebecca has been spending time with me. I think I might break up with her.

* * *

Terrific Tenor's Girls Room

Annalisia, Charlie and Lissie were all hanging out together, Annalisia and Charlie on Annalisia's bed and Lissie on the chair across from them, texting her boyfriend. They were currently in a text fight, which happens often. Lissie's phone vibrated, and she read the newest text and gasped in horror.

"Oh, you're going to regret that." She started texting heavily and fast, and Annalisia looked at her.

"What are you guys fighting about?" She asked.

"This time." Charlie emphasized.

"Nothing, it's silly." Lissie pointed to her hair tips. "You like my hair?" Annalisia got up, and went up to Lissie to get a better look, and stroked her now red tips.

"This looks great! Who did this?"

"Dana and Rebecca and I dyed our hair together." She answered.

"Later you wanna do my hair?" Lissie got up, and messed up Charlie's hair.

"The real question is, do you wanna dye this hair pink?" The two girls laughed, and Charlie crossed his arms.

"Not funny." He pouted. Annalisia played around with his hair.

"Oh, it's very funny, baby." Annalisia and Lissie laughed, and Lissie went back to her seat.

"But in all seriousness, after rehearsals we can do it." Annalisia hugged Lissie by the neck.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Confession Cam

Lissie: It's great to see Annalisia so happy. When I first met her, she was so quiet and didn't really want to make friends. I'm really thankful to have friends like Annalisia and Charlie.

* * *

Annalisia: I'm so happy that I'm friends with Lissie, and that I have a great boyfriend like Charlie. It shows me that life really does get better over time.

* * *

**A/N: I ADDED GLEE IN THERE BECAUSE I CAN :D I wanted a chapter out today. I was originally gonna stop at the Brandon and Neveah bit, but I decided to add in people we haven't seen in awhile. And I also wanted to post this yesterday, so I wrote the authors note on my iPod instead of computer (I write all of my stories in my iPod notes btdubs, and then when I put it in my computer for editing and shizz I do the authors note on there). I really wanted to a filler cause there are certain people not getting spotlights and stuff, so I made this to prove that they haven't been murdered or turned into an Avox and stuff like that. And quick thing, Dana is the nickname for Danielle, so if I say both Dana and Danielle, I don't mean 2 different people. SO YEAH. I'm really excited for tomorrow because I finally get my part in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, and I hope to get a good part cause I had a callback yesterday. :) Theater nerds like me, if you ever need tips on performance and/or auditions, etc, PM ME :) okay bye. OH. And I found a chapter I wrote a long time ago, but cannot incorporate into the story anymore. If you want it, I must have at least 3 different people comment on a new chapter and the previous one until the next elimination chapter. It's an interesting chapter about how the teens discover the Total drama arts fanfiction archive. Okay, bye for real.**

**~Sami**


	20. Challege 4!

Screaming Soprano's Guys Room

Zakk was on his bed, on his laptop, researching and going over the group song in his head when Brandon O came into the room, and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey, man." Brandon high-fived Zakk as he sat down. "So, what's up with you and Sami? You two seem kind of tense." Zakk looked up.

"Nothing's wrong. We're fine. Really." Zakk didn't really want to reveal anything Sami had said to Zakk just in case she didn't want it spreading.

"Are you sure? Cause Sami's been mad at you at every little thing you're doing to her." Zakk's shoulders got tense.

"What are you trying to say?" Obviously Zakk had gotten the wrong message from Brandon.

"N-Nothing." Brandon said, defending himself.

"Stop lying!" Zakk, his emotions and hormones out of control, punched Brandon right in the nose without even thinking about it, and Brandon groaned and put his hands over his nose.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know what I was thinking-" Zakk got a towel from the bathroom next to them and put it over his bleeding nose, but then they heard a crack, and Brandon groaned again.

"Don't touch me."

"Brandon-"

"Just stop. Leave me alone." He got up from Zakk, and walked away to go to the infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Confession Cam

Zakk: That was bad...

* * *

Brandon: Well, I broke my nose. It's gonna take 3-6 weeks to heal.

* * *

Screaming Soprano's Girls Room

Sami was in her room, curled in a ball in her costume. She was really feeling depressed today, because she felt like something would go wrong. Suddenly Neveah walked into the room. She knew all about her depression, because she told her the other day but she swore not to tell anyone. Neveah couldn't believe that somebody as talented and beautiful as Sami would have depression. Sami told her stories of being in the hospital when she had cancer and wanting to die, and even being so mentally sick that her hospital room had to be on 24-hour watch. Neveah just can't bear to imagine that. She hates seeing friends in pain.

"Hey, Sami. What's wrong?" Sami got up, and hugged her friend.

"Nothing, I just have this bad feeling that something bad will happen today. Not just to me, but to anybody."

"Our group dance is awesome, your solo is awesome, and we're gonna do great. Zakk will be proud of you." Sami smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now speaking of Zakk, where is he?" Neveah shrugged.

"Brandon told me he went to talk to him about something." Her phone went off, and it was a text from Zakk. "Speak of the devil." Sami read the text, Neveah reading over her shoulder.

* * *

To: Sami

From: Zakky :3

So guess who broke Brandon O's nose? Weeeeell- it's me.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Neveah ran to the infirmary to find him, and Sami dialed Zakk, who answered immediately.

"Hey, Sami." He said with a shaky tone.

"Don't you 'hey, Sami' me! You broke Brandon's nose? Ugh, Zakk, how could you?"

"It was an accident. I wasn't thinking and I punched him."

"Zakk, we have a performance to do in three hours! Brandon is one of our best and only male singers."

"I messed up, okay?"

"Well you messed up the whole dynamic of our group dance. If he can't perform I'll- I'll do something I'll regret." She hung up the phone, and threw it to the bed next to her.

Auditorium

The teens all sat in the auditorium, and everybody looked at and chatted about Brandon's nose; it had a green bandage, and it was very swollen. Chris looked at Courtney and Lindsay, and just as they were about to explain, Chris stopped them.

"You know what? I don't wanna know." Chris clapped his hands together and got down to business.

"All right, welcome to the auditorium! First up is the group number for Terrific Tenors." Screaming Sopranos clapped and cheered for them, and the Terrific Tenors got up stage, ready to sing.

Bob: "Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through."

Brandon: "Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right"

Rebecca: "Between the lines of fear and blame"

Dana and Rebecca: "And you begin to wonder why you came"

All: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness."

Ben: "And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life."

Charlie: "Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best."

Annalisia: Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Dana: "Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Girls: "And pray to God, he hears you"

Boys: "And pray to God, he hears you."

All: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life."

Mika: "As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice."

Ben: "Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed."

Charlie and Annalisia: "He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same."

Charlie: "And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life."

Mika: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night.

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life."

Ben: "How to save a life."

All: "How to save a life."

The Screaming Soprano's applauded to them, and everyone left the stage but Annalisia, who would be doing her solo dance. She did her dance with such grace, technique and professionalism. Her dance was very hard, no doubt. It had many straddle jumps, shatzee's, and shimmies and somersaults. Annalisia finally finished her dance, and she smiled as everyone applauded for her. She really did believe that her team had a chance of winning this week. Chris, Courtney and Lindsay looked very impressed. She went down to her seat, and hugged Charlie and Lissie.

"You were fantastic." Charlie told her, Lissie nodding behind him.

"We actually might win this time!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!" Lissie noticed that the Screaming Soprano's were about to start their group dance, and Lissie tapped Annalisia's shoulder.

"Let's see them try to beat us." She whispered to her, the two girls laughing as the intro began.

Sami: "Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone."

Zakk: "I hear you call my name

And it feels like home."

All: "When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there."

Harlee: "I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing."

Jason: "I have no choice, I hear your voice

Feels like flying."

Neveah: "I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling

Out of the sky, I close my eyes

Heaven help me."

All: "When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there."

Scarletta: "Like a child you whisper softly to me

You're in control just like a child

Now I'm dancing."

Brandon O: "It's like a dream, no end and no beginning"

Jason: "You're here with me, it's like a dream"

Harlee: "Let the choir sing"

All: "When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there.

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me."

The Terrific Tenors clapped for the Screaming Soprano's, and the rest of them left the stage but Sami, who had a pale, nerve-wracking face. Zakk smiled at her, showing he was there for her, and she began. Halfway through the song, Sami fell, and started screaming and crying.

"Stop the music, stop the music!" The music stopped, and Sami's team came onto the stage, rushing and crowding near Sami. Zakk pushed everyone out of the way.

"What happened?"

"I bent my foot and fell." Sami cradled into a ball and held onto her foot. Zakk took her right shoe off, and bent her foot, her wincing in pain.

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I think it might be broken. Someone help me out here." Brandon came over to Zakk, still not speaking to him, and the two carried her away, Neveah and Scarletta following the three with her shoe. As soon as they left, Chris came onto the stage, an awkward face on him.

"Since Sami didn't finish her solo, Terrific Tenors win!" They cheered and clapped, and the rest of Screaming Soprano's looked down on each other.

"Screaming Soprano's, see you in the elimination room. You haven't been in there in awhile." He looked at the camera.

"And we'll see you, the viewers, next time on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: Many plot twists this week. Hehehehe. Credits to the creator of Brandon O for the Zakk hurting Brandon idea. Screaming Soprano's, vote for somebody! Oh and btdubs, that new copy and paste feature on fanfiction? Doesn't work. File upload is much more effective. I have nothing to say so bye.**

**~Sami**


	21. Break ups and Make ups

Dance Room

Sami sat in the dance room, on her laptop. She didn't really feel like being in her room, because she knew people would ask about her foot and she didn't feel up to talking about it, or just talking in general. Suddenly Brandon came into the room, and sat next to her, and she looked up at him.

"Hey, Sami."

"Hey, Brandon! What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to check to see how you're doing, and if you're still talking to Zakk after all this." Sami closed her laptop and looked at him. She really didn't want to talk about her injury or Zakk. Especially not Zakk. She was supposed to be angry at him.

"I'm all right, and no, I'm not talking to Zakk at the moment, but I know I'll forgive him eventually." She stated patiently. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Neveah's been taking care of me." Sami smiled.

"I'm glad. She's a great person. And again, on behalf of Zakk, I'm really sorry that he did that to you."

"No, it's OK. Just a broken nose." Sami laughed.

"Only a broken nose. Right." The two laughed together, and Brandon helped Sami up and they left the room.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: This isn't cheating. We're just really good friends, each of the opposite sex, having a funny conversation. *stops for a moment and thinks* Wait, this isn't cheating, right?

* * *

Auditorium

The Screaming Soprano's walked into the auditorium, and they all sat down. Sami looked at Zakk from her seat near Neveah, Brandon and Scarletta, but turned around when Zakk looked at her. Scarletta put a hand on Sami's shoulder.

"Sami, you gotta talk to him sometime." Scarletta told her.

"I know... I'm just worried he'll get kicked off before that happens."

"At least you have a boyfriend that's on your team." Scarletta informed her.

* * *

Confession Cam

Brandon O: We were really downhill this week. First I broke my nose, and then Sami broke her foot. In the middle of the challenge, which got us disqualified. Anyways, I vote for Jason. Nothing personal, I just don't know who to vote off.

* * *

Sami: I feel so guilty. We lost this challenge because of me, but everyone is blaming Zakk for breaking Brandon's nose. That's not what made us lose... So, I vote off myself.

* * *

Zakk: Gee, I really messed up big-time, didn't I? *sighs* I guess I'm gonna have to go with Harlee. Nobody else to vote off so I chose any random person.

* * *

Neveah: I have absolutely no idea who to vote off... Sami's in enough physical and mental pain already.

* * *

Chris came up to the podium, and the teens quieted down.

"In my hands, I have the envelope of the person getting voted off this week." The teens looked around the room in panic; they all knew it's either Zakk or Sami. Mostly Zakk.

"The first person safe is Brandon." Neveah smiled at him, and wrapped herself around his muscular arm.

"Neveah and Scarletta." Neveah and Scarletta smiled at each other, but then looked at Sami, who had pure terror in her eyes. Not just for herself, but for Zakk, too.

"And now we have a four-way tie between Zakk, Sami, Harlee and Jason. Which means that tonight a couple will be split up. Again." Chris laughed, and motioned for the four to come to him.

"This is a reward challenge! None of you are leaving Total drama arts... Yet." Jason and Harlee hugged, and meanwhile Sami just looked at Zakk. Neveah and Scarletta ran up to Sami, and hugged her.

"We knew you'd be safe!" Neveah exclaimed.

"Okay, we're going to leave the two of you alone to... talk things through. Say what's on each other's minds." Scarletta said, winking. Scarletta and Neveah slowly backed away to their seats, and they looked at each other. Just as Sami was about to break the silence, Zakk grabbed her face, stroking her hair as he kissed her. Sami smiled at him.

"Apology accepted." Sami said, starstruck. She grabbed his hand, and deeply kissed him as they walked to the seats together. Neveah and Scarletta clapped, glad to see the happy couple back together. Ben creeped up behind Scarletta as the Terrific Tenors walked into the auditorium.

"What's the clapping about?" Scarletta let out a small gasp, and looked behind her, and hugged Ben.

"You scared me."

"I know." He laughed at her.

"Very funny." She grabbed his wrist, and they sat together as everyone else sat together to hear Chris's next challenge announcement.

"I'm so glad neither of us got voted off." Jason told Harlee, squeezing her hand.

"Same here." She smiled and kissed him, squeezing his hand, showing her affection towards him.

"I thought there was supposed to be an elimination?" Dana whispered to Lissie, who just shrugged as Chris finally began talking.

"Okay, so this challenge is based off the Broadway musical, Little Shop of Horrors." The teens clapped, and then Chris continued.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: I've always wanted to choreograph Little Shop! I was in it when I was in 8th grade. I was just ensemble, but it was such a fantastic experience.

* * *

Harlee: Little Shop is decent, I guess. I kinda got bored after the dentist got killed or whatever.

* * *

"Lindsay, Courtney and I have made a castlist for each team based on talent, and each team will be doing 6 songs, one of them being a group song. The castlist is..." Chris motioned to Courtney, who proceeded to read from the cast list herself and Lindsay typed up.

"On each team, Audrey will be played by Annalisia and Sami." Annalisia and Sami looked at each other, smiling.

"Seymour will be played by Charlie and Jason." Annalisia rested her head on Charlie, and Sami gave Jason a friendly smile. Neither Harlee or Zakk knew that there is a kiss between the two if they chose Suddenly Seymour.

"The plant will be voiced by Zakk and Brandon D." Sami smiled at Zakk; Audrey II was a great role for him. Mika smiled at Brandon D; she didn't know a lot about this show, but she knew that the plant was pretty amazing.

"Mushnik will be played by Bob and Brandon D. Orin and all of his other various parts will be played by Zakk and Ben. Orin's various parts will be played by Mika. Ronnette will be played by Lissie and Harlee. Chiffon will be played by Scarletta and Rebecca. And finally, Crystal will be played by Dana and Neveah. Now go start rehearsing and choosing your set list! It must be in the order the musical would be."

Control Room

Courtney and Lindsay sat in their chairs and watched the teens practice their small version of Little Shop of Horrors. They haven't watched them rehearse in awhile, so they were hoping for a bunch of drama, although drama was already happening in their lives; Courtney was in the middle of a text fight with Duncan. As she scowled at her phone, texting furiously, she asked Lindsay, "What's going on with the Terrific Tenors?" Courtney sent her message and slammed her phone onto the table as they started to look at the first screen. It revealed the Terrific Tenors practicing for Ya Never Know. Lissie was choreographing, and in the room was herself, Charlie, Mika, Ben, Rebecca and Dana.

"Okay, so for this part, myself, Rebecca and Dana in that order will be behind Charlie, doing a conga line-type thing." The girls got behind Charlie, and the girls sang and danced.

"Seymour was in a funk, he was number-" Rebecca suddenly slowed down, causing Charlie and Lissie to be ahead, and Dana bumping into Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you've gotta keep up." Dana told her, Lissie nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry... I just got distracted. Can we start over?" Lissie sighed, starting the music over.

* * *

Confession Cam

Rebecca: Bob has been acting strange around me... He's not as affectionate. I don't know what's going on with him, but I'll find out.

* * *

Lindsay looked at the Screaming Soprano's screen, and tapped Courtney's shoulder.

"Look at what they're doing." The video screen showed Sami choreographing and blocking Suddenly Seymour, and it was just Harlee, Neveah, Sami, Scarletta, and Jason.

"And then Harlee, Scarletta, and Neveah are over there on downstage left, and Jason and I are right here in the middle." The girls then proceeded to go to downstage right, and Sami and Jason stayed right where they are.

"Put your arms around my waist." Jason nodded, indicating he understood, and Sami grabbed his arms, and she put them around her.

"And I'll put my arms around your neck." She proceeded to put her arms around his neck. You can tell this was awkward for Sami, Jason and Harlee.

"Then we're supposed to kiss." Jason told her, his cheeks going red. Harlee's eyes widened; Jason didn't say anything to her about kissing Sami.

* * *

Confession Cam

Harlee: Wow. I really had no idea that they kissed in this... Well, I guess that's OK. I'm not jealous, because I get to see Sami's character die in the end. *smiles gleefully*

* * *

Sami nodded. "I thought we'd do that on the day of the challenge."

"Well what if we just practice this bit now?" Sami shrugged as Harlee gave him a look, and turned on the music to the part they kissed at.

"With sweet understanding, Seymour's my (your) man." The five sang. Sami looked at Jason, smiled, and kissed him straight there, his hands holding her jawline. Harlee tried her best to pretend she didn't care. When the two let go, they looked at each other briefly.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: I'm going to admit that I felt something, but, I really love Zakk and I'd never cheat on him. This kiss was just for acting purposes.

* * *

Jason: Is it wrong that I enjoyed that, or was that boy hormones?

* * *

Harlee: Jason never kisses me like that...

* * *

"I'm gonna go get the others." Sami ran off to get the rest of her team, and the camera went back to Lindsay and Courtney.

"Wow. You could just feel the awkward." Courtney exclaimed. "Well join us next time on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: I'm sorry! I just couldn't vote anybody from SS out... I already had a challenge set up, and it would ruin Screaming Soprano's part of the challenge, and some of the drama I made up. Damn myself and my perfect planning system! :P Well, that was a big reason as to why I didn't kick anyone out. Another reason is that nobody voted anyone out. Okay, well I gotta finish my chemistry homework! I will be proof reading and posting this when I'm done.**

**~Sami**


	22. Little Shop of Horrors challenge, part 1

Living Room

Jason and Harlee were in the middle of an intense make-out session on the couch when Harlee stopped him.

"You're not going to cheat on me with Sami, right?" She asked her, terror in her voice. Truth is, she never really did have a boyfriend, and she didn't want to lose her first love because of a couple stage kisses that have gone on all week. Jason cradled her in his arms and stroked her head.

"No." Harlee looked at Jason in the eyes.

"You promise me?" Jason could tell that this was really bothering her.

"I guarantee it." He kissed her head, and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

Confession Cam

Jason: I can tell that Harlee is seriously worried about losing me, but I know that won't happen. Sami and I are friends, Zakk would murder me, and I have a girlfriend. I don't need to make my life worse by getting two.

* * *

Backstage

Sami went over to Zakk, who was looking very tense.

"Hey, you." Sami smiled at him and kissed him. "I like your leather jacket."

"I like your wig." Sami analyzed his body language and facial expressions. He looked upset.

"Are you all right?" Zakk nodded.

"I'm just worried." Sami sat on his lap.

"Audrey might love Seymour, but you're the only guy I love." Sami smiled at him.

"Now come on. Give me a real kiss." Zakk kissed her, and stroked her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Zakk." Zakk walked away as he got ready for his cue.

Auditorium

Zakk: When I was younger, just a bad little kid,

My mama noticed funny things I did.

Like shooting puppies with a BB gun.

I poisoned guppies, and when I was done;

I'd find a pussycat and bash in its head.

That's when my mama said;

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: What did she say?

Zakk: She said, my boy, I think someday, you'll find a way to make your natural tendencies pay. You'll be a dentist.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: You'll be a dentist.

Zakk: You have a talent for causing things pain.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Pain.

Zakk: Son, be a dentist.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Son, be a dentist.

Zakk: People will pay you to be in humane.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: In humane.

Zakk: Your temperaments wrong for the priest hood, and teaching would suit you still less. Son, be a

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Dentist

Harlee, Zakk, Neveah and Scarletta: You'll be a success.

Neveah: Here he is, girls, the leader of the plaque.

Scarletta: Watch him suck up that gas, oh my god.

Harlee: He's a dentist and he'll never ever be any good.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Who wants their teeth done by the marking decide? Oh, that hurts! I'm not numb!

Zakk: Aw, shut up, open wide, here I come! I am your dentist.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta (echoing): Dentist, goodness gracious.

Zakk: And I enjoy the career that I picked. I am your dentist, and I get off on the pain I inflict.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Really love it.

Zakk: When I start extracting those molars, the girls will be screaming like, holy rollers!

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Dentist

Zakk: And though it may cause my patients distress,

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Distress

Zakk: Somewhere in heaven above me, I know that my mama's proud of me! Cause I'm a

Harlee, Zakk, Neveah and Scarletta: Dentist

Zakk: And a success.

Say ah.

Girls: ahh. x3

Zakk: Now spit.

The Terrific Tenors clapped for the four as the Screaming Soprano's got ready for their next song.

Sami: I know Seymour's the greatest,

But I'm dating a semi-sadist.

So I've got a black eye, and my arm's in a cast.

Still that Seymour's a cutie; well, if not, he's got inner beauty.

And I dream of a place where we can be together at last.

Harlee: And what kind of place is that, an emergency room?

Sami: No! It's just a daydream of mine. A little development I dream of, just off the interstate. Not fancy like Levittown. Just a little street, in a little suburb, far, far from urban Skid Row. The sweetest, greenest place. Where everybody has the same little lawn put front, and the same little flagstone patio out back. All the Julius's are so neat and pretty, because they all look just alike. I dream about it all the time. Just me, and a toaster, and a sweet little guy- like Seymour.

A matchbox of our own, a fence of real chain link.

A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink.

A washer and a dryer, and an ironing machine.

In a tract house that we share, somewhere that's green.

He rakes and trims the grass, he loves to mow and weed.

I cook like Betty Crocker, and I look like Donna Reed.

There's plastic on the furniture to keep it neat and clean.

In the pine-Sol scented air, somewhere that's green.

Between our frozen dinner, and our bedtime, 9:15.

We snuggle watching Lucy on our big, enormous 12-inch screen.

I'm his December bride. He's father, he knows best.

Our kids watch Howdy Doody as the sun sets in the West.

A picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine.

Far from Skid Row, I dream we'll go. Somewhere that's green.

Brandon O: He'll think about it? He'll think about it?

Jason: I don't like that guy, Mr. Mushnik. You should hear the way he talks to Audrey.

Brandon O: Gott in himmel, no. The kid just said he'd mull it over!

Jason: No wonder she looks so unhealthy. It's enough to make you sick.

Brandon O: If he left me

If Seymour left me

Why then I'd be right back where I started which was

broke and starving.

Jason: Sweet and good and beautiful as she is, she deserves a prince, not a sadistic creep like him!

Brandon O: Close to bankrupt.

Jason: What a louse.

Brandon O: Beset, befuddled, and bereft. That's what I'd be if Seymour left.

Jason: He's a disgrace to the dental profession.

(An idea comes to Mushnik)

Brandon O: Seymour!

Jason: Sir?

Brandon O: Seymour? How would you like to be my son?

How would you like to be my own

adopted boy?

(aside) I never liked him much before,

But count the cash that's in

the drawer

I've got no choice- I'm much

too poor-

Say yes

Jason: What for?

Brandon O: Seymour I want to be your dad.

I want to see you climbing up my family tree.

I used to think you left a stench,

but now I see that you're a mench,

so I'm proposing be my son! Mushnik and Son. Sound great?

Three words with the ring of fate.

So say you'll incorporate with me.

A florist's dream come true.

Mushnik and his boychik, you.

What business we'll do for F.T.D.

How bout' it, Seymour? Be my son!

Just say the word, I'll have my lawyer on the phone!

Jason: Now, Mr. Mushnik, don't be rash. You always said that I was trash.

Brandon O: (Grabs Seymour by the throat) Oh, I was Joking!

Jason: Sir, I'm choking!

Brandon O: Scuse the physical expression of my pride of the sweet paternal mishegoss I've held pent-up-insi-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ide!

Jason: Gee.

Brandon O: So?

Jason: Well.

Brandon O: Well?

Jason: I?

Brandon O: You! Go ahead and say it, Seymour. Tell me that you will...

Jason: Gee, I'd really like to, but...

Brandon O: I'll hold my breath until... (Holds his breath)

Jason: Okay...you win...I'll be your son!

Brandon O: Hooray, I win! He'll be my son!

Jason: Draw up the papers, dad. I'm touched, I really am. And someday when you're eighty-three. I'll let you come move in with me.

Brandon O: You swear?

Jason: I promise!

Brandon O: What a son!

Both: Mushnik and Son, that's that!

Jason: Officially I'm your brat!

Both: Consider the matter closed and done. Now, to the world, let's stick. Our senior and Junior shtick. Through thin and through thick. Through sloppy and slick.

Jason: So come kiss me quick!

Brandon O: Please don't make me sick.

Both: Mushnik and Son!

* * *

Jason: Lift up your head;

Wash up your mascara.

Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away.

Show me a face as clear as the morning.

I know things are bad, but now they're OK.

Suddenly Seymour is standing beside you.

You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend.

Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you.

Sweet understanding, Seymour's your friend.

Sami: Nobody ever treated me kindly.

Daddy left early, momma was poor.

I'd meet a man who treated me kindly.

He'd snap his fingers; me, I'd say sure.

Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me

He don't give me orders, he don't condensed.

Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me.

Sweet understanding, Seymour's my friend.

Jason: Tell me this feeling lasts till forever. Tell me the bad times are cleaned, washed away.

Sami: Please understand that it's still strange and frightening.

For losers like I've been, it's so hard to say

Suddenly Seymour

Harlee, Scarletta, jason, Neveah: *echoing* Suddenly Seymour.

Sami: He purified me.

Harlee, Scarletta, Jason, Neveah: He purified you.

Sami: Suddenly Seymour

Harlee, Scarletta, Jason, Neveah: Suddenly Seymour

Sami: Showed me I can.

Jason: Yes, you can!

Sami: Learned how to

Sami, Harlee, Neveah, Scarletta, Jason: Be more, the girl that's inside me (you)

Jason: Sweet understanding

Sami: Sweet understanding

Jason: Sweet understanding

Sami: Sweet understanding

Jason, Harlee, Neveah, Scarletta, Sami: With sweet understanding, Seymour's my (your) man.

The Terrific Tenors clapped for their performance of Suddenly Seymour. Zakk and Harlee winced from backstage as they watched Jason and Sami kiss. They both knew that they would never get feelings for each other, but it still hurt for their loves to kiss another person. Zakk sucked it up, and grabbed the microphone next to the podium as they were beginning to sing the next song.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: It's been so fun playing Audrey that I honestly haven't even had time to develop feelings for Jason. Audrey is my dream role. And besides, Jason has Harlee, I have Zakk, and that's that. I love Zakk. I'm not going to risk a break-up. Again.

* * *

Jason: It's been a fun experience playing Seymour. I hope Sami and I can stay good friends. I don't know if we have a good chance of winning though. It's hard for Sami to walk around with her boot, and Brandon has a bandage on his nose still so his singing is nasal.

* * *

Sami: I couldn't sleep

I took a Sominex

But voices in my head kept saying

Go to Seymour, talk to Seymour

I drank some tea

But gee the feeling wasn't gone

Seymour, sweetheart

Tell me, darling

What's been going on?

Zakk: Hey little lady, hello

You're lookin' cute as can be

You're lookin' mighty sweet

No, it ain't Seymour- it's me!

You're friendly Audrey Two

This plant is talking to you

Come on and give me a drink

Hey, little lady, be nice

Sure do, I'll drink it straight

Don't need no glass or no ice

Don't need no twist of lime

And now it's suppertime!

* * *

Jason: Audrey, are you all right?

Sami: Yes... No... *falls into Jason's arms*

Jason: Don't die, Audrey. Please, please don't die. I need you, Audrey. Don't die. Please don't die.

Sami: You know, the plant said the strangest thing just now; he said that Orin and Mr. Mushnik are already inside.

Jason: It's true. I did it. I fed them to it.

Sami: And that's what made it so big and strong, and you so famous?

Jason: I've done terrible things, but not to you. Never to you.

Sami: But I want you to, Seymour.

Jason: What?

Sami: When I die, which should be very shortly, give me to the plant. So that it can live and bring you all the wonderful things you deserve.

Jason: You don't know what you're saying.

Sami: But I do! It's the one gift I can give you. If I'm in the plant, then I'm part of the plant. So in a way, we'll always be together.

You'll wash my tender leaves, and smell my sweet perfume.

You'll water me, and care for me, you'll see me bud and bloom.

I'm feeling strangely happy now; contented and serene.

Oh, don't you see? Finally I'll be somewhere that's green. *dies* *Jason carries her bridal style, slowly imputing her to the plant, and then falls to the floor of pity and sadness*

* * *

Harlee: Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed.

Similar events in cities across America.

Events which bore a striking resemblance to the events you have just seem began occurring.

Harlee, Neveah and Scarletta: Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed.

Unsuspecting jerks from Maine to California make the acquaintance of a new breed of fly traps.

And got sweet talked into feeding it blood.

Thus the plants worked their terrible will, finding jerks who would feed them their feel.

And the plants proceeded to grow and grow.

And began what they came here to do, which was essentially to...

Harlee: Eat Cleavland!

Neveah: Annaboine!

Scarletta: California!

Neveah, Scarletta and Harlee: And New York! And this theater.

All: They may offer you fortune and fame, love and money and instant acclaim.

But whatever they offer you, don't feed the plants!

Brandon: They may offer you lots of cheap thrills.

Jason: Fancy condo's in Beverly Hills.

Brandon: But whatever they offer you,

Sami: Don't feed the plants!

All but Zakk: Look out, here comes Audrey II. Look out;

Zakk (offstage): Here I come for you.

Jason (echoing): Here I come for you.

Brandon (echoing): Here I come for you.

Sami (echoing): Here I come for you.

All: Hold your hat, and hang onto your soul; something's coming to eat the world whole.

If we fight it, we've still got a chance.

But whatever they offer you, though they're slopping the through for you; please, whatever they offer you, don't feed the plant.

Jason and Sami: We've got tomorrow.

Zakk: *evil laugh in the background*

All: Don't feed the plant!

Striking a final pose, the Terrific Tenors clapped and cheered for them, as the Screaming Soprano's took a bow, and left to the seats as the Terrific Tenors got ready for their part of the performance.

**A/N: This was a super long chapter because of all of the songs. Woaahhhh. Little Shop is one of my favorite musicals ever. But I hate the movie. I honestly cannot stand whoever plays Audrey. She's a good belter, but I think she'd be good in operas. I've decided to put this chapter into two chapters. This is part one, Screaming Sopranos, and part two is Terrific Tenors and who wins the challenge. The chapter as a whole are just waaaay too long to not combine them, and it's really time-consuming, too! I gotta change all of the "Audrey" and "Seymour" names and stuff, and put the lyrics in a paragraph format I like. I also have to search vigorously to find the lyrics with dialogue. Some of these I just typed on my own while listening to the songs. I hope you guys had a good Halloween! And to those of you affected by Sandy, then I hope you're all safe and healthy. :) The second chapter should follow after, or it'll come tomorrow.**

**~Sami**


	23. Little Shop of Horrors challenge, Part 2

Backstage

Everyone in Terrific Tenors was backstage, getting ready to perform their Little Shop songs. Bob was sitting a table, just thinking about him and Rebecca's future. He felt that he doesn't like her as much as he used to anymore. He wanted to break up wih her as soon as he could, but not yet. Not before the show. He'd be a jackass for doing that. Suddenly Rebecca came over to him, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Bob!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, I was actually just thinking about you." Rebecca giggled.

"About me? Awww!" She hugged him, and suddenly Bob blurted out something that was supposed to stay in his head.

"I think we should break up!" Rebecca let go of him, and her smile dimmed into a frown filled with consternation, perplex and anguish.

"What?" Bob sighed as he ran his hands through his silky hair.

"Becky, I'm sorry. I think we should break up." The tears in her eyes twinkled. "Are you OK?" Rebecca hesitated.

"Yeah. I'm fine." But the truth is, she wasn't. "I just wanna be left alone." She went into one of the dressing rooms, and Ben and Brandon d came over to Bob.

"That was a real dick move, Bob." Brandon told him, shame upon Bob's face.

"I didn't mean to-" Ben interrupted him.

"If we're losing because of her energy being low, you're gone." Ben bellowed to him, giving him a death stare.

Auditorium

Dana: Alarm goes off at seven

And you start uptown.

You put in your eight hours

For the powers that have always been.

Till it's five P.M.

Mika: Then You go

All: Downtown

Mika: Where the folks are broke.

All: Downtown

Rebecca: Where your life's a joke.

All: Downtown

Lissie: When you buy your token,

you go

Home to skid row.

Ben: Yes, you go

All: Downtown

Where the cabs don't stop

Downtown

Bob: Where the food is slop

All: Downtown

Where the hop-heads flop

in the snow

Down on Skid Row

Girls: Uptown you cater to a million jerks.

Uptown you're messengers and

mail room clerks

eating all your lunches at the

hot dog carts.

The bosses take your money

And they break your hearts.

Uptown you cater to a million whores.

You disinfect terrazzo on their

bathroom floors.

Your morning's tribulation,

afternoon's a curse

And five o'clock is even worse

Mika: That's when you go

All: Downtown

Annalisia: Where the guys are drips.

All: Downtown

Annalisia: Where they rip your slips.

All: Downtown

Annalisia: Where relationships are no go.

Down on skid row!

Charlie: Poor! All my life I've always been poor.

I keep asking God what I'm for,

and he tells me "Gee, I'm not sure

sweep that floor, kid."

Oh, I started life as an orphan,

a child of the street

Here on skid row.

He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,

Crust of bread and a job

Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob,

Which I am.

So I live

All: Downtown

Charlie: That's your home address.

Ya live

All: Downtown

Charlie: When your life's a mess.

Ya live

All: Downtown

Charlie: Where depressions' jes'

Status Quo.

All: Down on skid row

Charlie: Someone show me a way to get

outa here,

'cause I constantly pray I'll get

outa here

Please, won't somebody say I'll get

outa here

Someone tell Lady Luck that I'm stuck here

Someone gimme my shot or I'll

rot here.

Charlie and Annalisia: I'd do I dunno what to get outa skid

All: Downtown

Charlie and Annalisia: But a hell of a lot to get outa skid

All: Downtown

Charlie and Annalisia: People tell me there's not a way outa skid

All: Downtown

Charlie and Annalisia: But believe me I gotta get outta skid

All: Row!

The Screaming Soprano's clapped for the Terrific Tenors as they started their next song.

Bob: He'll think about it? He'll think about it?

Charlie: I don't like that guy, Mr. Mushnik. You should hear the way he talks to Audrey.

Bob: Got in himmel, no. The kid just said he'd mull it over!

Charlie: No wonder she looks so unhealthy. It's enough to make you sick.

Bob: If he left me

If Seymour left me

Why then I'd be right back where I started which was

broke and starving.

Charlie: Sweet and good and beautiful as she is, she deserves a prince, not a sadistic creep like him!

Bob: Close to bankrupt.

Charlie: What a louse.

Bob: Beset, befuddled, and bereft. That's what I'd be if Seymour left.

Charlie: He's a disgrace to the dental profession.

(An idea comes to Mushnik)

Bob: Seymour!

Charlie: Sir?

Bob: Seymour? How would you like to be my son?

How would you like to be my own

adopted boy?

(aside) I never liked him much before,

But count the cash that's in

the drawer

I've got no choice- I'm much

too poor-

Say yes

Charlie: What for?

Bob: Seymour I want to be your dad.

I want to see you climbing up my family tree.

I used to think you left a stench,

but now I see that you're a mench,

so I'm proposing be my son! Mushnik and Son. Sound great?

Three words with the ring of fate.

So say you'll incorporate with me.

A florist's dream come true.

Mushnik and his boychik, you.

What business we'll do for F.T.D.

How bout' it, Seymour? Be my son!

Just say the word, I'll have my lawyer on the phone!

Charlie: Now, Mr. Mushnik, don't be rash. You always said that I was trash.

Bob: (Grabs Seymour by the throat) Oh, I was Joking!

Charlie: Sir, I'm choking!

Bob: Scuse the physical expression of my pride of the sweet paternal mishegoss I've held pent-up-insi-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ide!

Charlie: Gee.

Bob: So?

Charlie: Well.

Bob: Well?

Charlie: I?

Bob: You!

Go ahead and say it, Seymour. Tell me that you will...

Charlie: Gee, I'd really like to, but...

Bob: I'll hold my breath until... (Holds his breath)

Charlie: Okay...you win...I'll be your son!

Bob: Hooray, I win! He'll be my son!

Charlie: Draw up the papers, dad. I'm touched, I really am. And someday when you're eighty-three. I'll let you come move in with me.

Bob: You swear?

Charlie: I promise!

Bob: What a son!

Both: Mushnik and Son, that's that!

Charlie: Officially I'm your brat!

Both: Consider the matter closed and done. Now, to the world, let's stick. Our senior and Junior shtick. Through thin and through thick. Through sloppy and slick.

Charlie: So come kiss me quick!

Bob: Please don't make me sick.

Both: Mushnik and Son!

* * *

Brandon D: Feed me.

Charlie: Does it have to human?

Brandon D: Feed me.

Charlie: Does it have to be mine?

Feed me.

Charlie: Where am I supposed to get it?

Brandon D: Feed me, Seymour

Feed me all night long

That's right, boy!

You can do it

Feed me, Seymour

Feed me all night long

Ha, ha, ha, ha ha

'Cause if you feed me, Seymour,

I can grow up big and strong

Would you like a Cadillac car?

Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?

How about a date with Hedy Lamarr?

You gonna git it.

If you want it, baby

How would you like to be a big wheel,

Dinin' out for every meal?

I'm the plant to make it all real

You gonna git it

Hey, I'm your genie, I'm your friend

I'm your willing slave

Take a chance just feed me, and

You know what kinda eats,

what kinda red hot treats,

What kinda sticky licky sweets I crave

Come on, Seymour, don't be a putz

Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's

Show a little initiative, boy

Work up some guts

And you'll git it

Charlie: I don't know

I don't know

I have so, so many strong reservations

Should I go and perform mutilations?

Brandon D: Think about a room at the Ritz,

Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz

A little nookie gonna clean up those zits

And you'll git it

Charlie: Gee, I'd like a Harley machine

Toolin' around like I was James Dean,

Makin' all the guys on the corner turn green

So go git it

If you want to be profound,

If you really got to justify,

Take a breath and look around

A lot of folks deserve to die

Ben: Stupid woman. Christ, what a friggin' scatterbrain.

Annalisia: I'm sorry, doctor. I'm sorry, doctor!

Ben: Go in there and pick up your goddamn sweater, you dizzy cow!

Annalisia: Yes, doctor. Right away, doctor! Hi, Seymour. I left my sweater here before.

Ben: Come on, move it, you little slut! How'd you like that pig? Left fer friggin' sweater. Christ, if your stupid head weren't screwed on! *Ben slaps her*

Annalisia: Orin, that hurt! *he drags her away*

Ben: Move it!

Brandon D and Charlie: If you want a rationale,

It isn't very hard to see, no, no, no

Stop and think it over, pal

The guy sure looks like plant foot to me

The guy sure looks like plant food to me

The guy sure looks like plant food to me

Charlie: He's so nasty, treatin' her rough,

Brandon D: Smackin'' her around and always talkin' so tough

Charlie: You need blood and he's got more than enough

Brandon D: I need blood and he's got more than enough

Both: I/You need blood and he's got more than enough

Brandon D: So go git it!

* * *

Charlie: Now, do it now

While he's gassing himself to a palpable stupor

The timing's ideal and the moment is super

To ready and fire and blow the sick bastard away

Now, do it now

Just a flicker of pressure right here on the trigger

And Audrey won't have to put up that pig for another day

Now- for the girl, now- for the plant

Now- yes I will... but I can't

Ben: Don't be fooled if I should giggle

Like a sappy, happy dope

It's just the gas, it's got me high

But don't let that fact deceive you

Any moment I could die

Though I giggle and I chortle,

Bear in mind I'm not immortal

Why this whole thing strikes me funny

I don't know- 'cause it really is a rotten way to go

Charlie: What we have here is an ethical dilemma

'Less I help him get the mask removed,

He doesn't have a prayer

True the gun as never fired,

But the way events transpired,

I could finish him with simple laissez faire

What we have here is a tricky moral problem

Do I help remove the mask, or let him go for lack of air?

Couldn't shoot him when I tried, but the fates are on my side

I can off the guy by staying in the chair...

Ben: Don't be fooled if I should chuckle

Like hyenas in a zoo

It's just the gas, it turns me on

But don't let my mirth deceive you

Any moment I'll be gone

All my vital signs are failing

'Cause the oxide I'm inhaling

Makes it difficult as hell to catch my breath

Are you dumb or hard of hearing?

Or relieved my end is nearing?

Are you satisfied? I laughed myself to...

Charlie: Death?

* * *

Confession Cam

Charlie: I remember the first time Annalisia and I did this song. Now we're doing as a couple. *smiles*

* * *

Annalisia: This character really suits me, because I had an abuse male figure I was stuck to follow around, and now he's dead.

* * *

Charlie: Lift up your head;

Wash up your mascara.

Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away.

Show me a face as clear as the morning.

I know things are bad, but now they're OK.

Suddenly Seymour is standing beside you.

You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend.

Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you.

Sweet understanding, Seymour's your friend.

Annalisia: Nobody ever treated me kindly.

Daddy left early, momma was poor.

I'd meet a man who treated me kindly.

He'd snap his fingers; me, I'd say sure.

Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me

He don't give me orders, he don't condensed.

Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me.

Sweet understanding, Seymour's my friend.

Charlie: Tell me this feeling lasts till forever. Tell me the bad times are cleaned, washed away.

Annalisia: Please understand that it's still strange and frightening.

For losers like I've been, it's so hard to say

Suddenly Seymour

Charlie. Dana, Rebecca and Lissie: *echoing* Suddenly Seymour.

Annalisia: He purified me.

Charlie, Lissie, Dana and Rebecca: He purified you.

Charlie: Suddenly Seymour

Charlie, Rebecca, Dana and Lissie: Suddenly Seymour

Annalisia: Showed me I can.

Charlie: Yes, you can!

Annalisia: Learned how to

Charlie, Annalisia, Dana, Rebecca and Lissie: Be more, the girl that's inside me (you)

Charlie: Sweet understanding

Annalisia: Sweet understanding

Charlie: Sweet understanding

Annalisia: Sweet understanding

Charlie, Annalisia, Dana, Rebecca, and Lissie: With sweet understanding, Seymour's my (your) man.

* * *

Confession Cam

Rebecca: I think the only keeping me going right now is the pleasure of knowing that Bob's character dies...

* * *

Lissie: There he is, girls! I found him! There's Seymour! *Dana, Rebecca and Lissie scream in wild fangirl style, and run over to him*

Rebecca: Seymour, can we have your autograph? We saw you on Channel 5 news! You looked soooo handsome.

Dana: And you're gonna be soooo rich!

Charlie: Listen, girls, not now.

Dana: Is it true Audrey II is Grand Marshall for the rose bowl?

Dana: Is it true that the shop is decorating for senior prom?

Charlie: Yes, yes, it's all true, now please- *falls to the floor*

Lissie: There's another hotshot looking for you, from uptown. She's been looking all over where can she find you. You're famous, Seymour!

Mika: Is that him?

Lissie: That's him, Mrs. Bernstein.

Mika: Thank you, girls. Seymour Krelbourne, sweetie, honey, baby, pussycat!

Charlie: Do I know you?

Mika: Of course not, but you're gonna be happy when you do. Seymour, sweetheart, dollface, boobla!

Hey, Seymour Krelbourne, you prince you.

My name is Bernstein, I'm with NBC,

I cam down here to convince you, to do a weekly TV show for me.

"Seymour Krelbourne's Gardening Tips," for half an hour on sundays at four.

Tv's first home gardening Program, you'll make amint and our ratings will soar.

Lissie, Dana and Rebecca:

They say the meek shall inherit.

You know the book doesn't lie.

It's not a question of merit.

It's not demand and supply.

They say the meek gonna get it.

"And you're a meek little guy."

You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em

By and by...

Dana: Your own TV show, Seymour!

Rebecca: Coast to coast!

Dana: Your name in lights!

Rebecca: Your face on screen!

Dana: Sign it!

Both: SIGN THAT CONTRACT!

Rebecca: Isn't it exciting?

Lissie: Here he is, Mrs. Luce. We found him. He's right here.

Mika: My darling, my precious. My sweet, sweet thing. So delighted to make your acquaintance. Cutie, sweetness, Seymour, babydoll.

I'd like a word with you lover,

I'm sure you know me, The editor's wife,

We want your face on the cover of the december thrid issue of LIFE.

On the front of LIFE magazine, now that's an offer we so seldom grant.

We'll send someone down, lets say thursday, for shots of you and that beautiful plant.

Lissie, Dana and Rebecca:

They say the meek shall inherit.

You know the book doesn't lie.

It's not a question of merit.

It's not demand and supply.

They say the meek gonna get it.

"And you're a meek little guy."

You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em

By and by...

Rebecca: LIFE Magazine?

Dana: Oh my gosh, Seymour, how did you do it?

Lissie: Here he is, ma'me. The incredible Seymour Krelbourne, owner of the fabulous Audrey II. America's largest and most interesting unidentified plant.

Mika: So! This is Seymour Krelbourne. We've been trying to reach you, baby, have your lines been busy!Did you get our telegram?

Charlie: I don't think so.

Mika: Well, it's a good thing I came down in person. Pleased to meet you, kid. Sally Snip. William Morris Agency.

Forget the cable we sent you,

It's nice to meet me, the pleasure is yours,

Now let my firm represent you, we want to book you on lecturing tours.

College campus, rotary clubs, the kind of bookings my ofice can do.

Show the plant then talk, answer questions, is educational, Lucrative too!

Charlie: My future's starting.

I've got to let it.

Stick with that plant

And gee, my bank account will thrive.

What am I saying?

No way! Forget it!

It's much to dangerous

To keep that plant alive.

I take these offers,

That means more killing.

Who knew success would come

With messy nasty strings.

I sign these contracts,

That means I'm willing

To keep on doing

Bloody, awful, evil things.

No! No!

There's only so far you can bend!

No! No!

This nightmare must come to an end!

No! No!

You've got no alternative, Seymour, old boy!

Though it means you'll be broke again, and unemployed!

It's the only solution, it can't be avoided!

The vegetable must be destroyed!

But then, there's Audrey.

Lovely, Audrey.

If life were taudry,

And impoverished as before,

She might not like me.

She might not want me.

Without my plant

She might not love me, anymore.

Dana, Lissie and Rebecca:

They say the meek shall inherit.

Charlie: Where do I sign?

Dana, Lissie and Rebecca: You know the book doesn't lie.

Mika: Right on the Line

Lissie, Dana and Rebecca: It's not a question of merit.

Mika: That'll do fine.

Lissie, Dana and Rebecca: It's not demand and supply.

Mika: This copy's mine.

Lissie, Dana and Rebecca: They say the meek gonna get it.

Mika: Couldnt go wrong,

Lissie, Dana and Rebecca: And you're a meek little guy.

Mika: Bye, Bye, So long

Rebecca: You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them.

Dana and Rebecca: You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them.

Dana, Lissie and Rebecca: You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them...

By-and-by...

The team stroke a pose as the lights hit them, and the Screaming Soprano's clapped for them.

Scarletta mouthed to Ben, 'what happened?', pointing to Rebecca, almost crying, and Bob, who avoided her. Ben looked at her, and showed himself slitting his throat with his finger, indicating that their relationship ended. Scarletta stared at her blankly. The Terrific Tenors went back on their side of the seats, and Chris, Lindsay, and Courtney went onto the stage. The tension was high as to who would win; as Jason said, Sami and Brandon O couldn't give their all because of obvious medical limitations. Rebecca on the other team was mentally hurt from being broken up and didn't give her all.

"We have decided that the winners of this challenge are the Screaming Soprano's! Terrific Tenors, prepare to vote somebody off." Chris looked at Bob. The screaming Soprano's cheered for winning, and everyone enviously looked at Bob. They all witnessed what he did to Rebecca. He was gone like dinner.

"Join us next week on Total Drama Arts!" Chris exclaimed as the screen went to black.

**A/N: Guys. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE (gotta love Copy and Paste) vote someone off. I will bombard your inboxes if you don't. I will even resort to letting Screaming Soprano's vote someone off. Honestly. I'm so tired of nobody reviewing... ANYWAYS. Have a good day. REVIEW AND VOTE OFF. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. In case you don't, if you need to vote someone off, you are:**

**-Mika**

**-Ben**

**-Rebecca**

**-Dana**

**-Brandon D**

**-bob**

**-Lissie**

**-Annalisia**

**-Charlie**

**~Sami**

**(That's not a person that needs to vote someone off, that's just my sig- Nevermind)**


	24. Letting Go

Terrific Tenors Girls Room

Poor Rebecca was heartbroken; the one she thought she loved broke her heart in an instant. Bob was her first love. She didn't want to lose him that fast. For the past weekend while everyone else was plotting against Bob and feeling sorry for Rebecca, Rebecca was sitting in her bed, sobbing in her pillow. Everyone felt sorry for her, but nobody really had the guts to go and ask her if she was OK. They just weren't used to her being this sad; she was the bubbly one of the group. Some Screaming Soprano girls tried to help her, but it was really no use. Suddenly Lissie and Mika walked into the girls room.

"Hey, Becky. How are you doing?" Mika asked her, stroking her head as she lifted her body up.

"I'm okay. Just tell me this... Bob is getting voted off, right?" The two girls nodded.

"Of course he is." Lissie assured her.

"Totally." Mika said. Rebecca nodded.

"Good. I just can't face him right now."

Auditorium

The Terrific Tenors all slowly filed into the auditorium, isolating from Bob. Pretty much everybody agreed that Bob did a pretty a dick move, even if his statement blurted out by mistake. Bob sat in the corner of the auditorium, shunned by everybody on his team.

Confession Cam

Rebecca: I've never had a boyfriend, so I don't know how to cope with a break-up. I'm so glad I've got great friends. My vote is obvious. His name starts with B and ends wish ob. Bob.

* * *

Lissie: *in a text war with her boyfriend, talking without her eyes getting unglued from her phone* Bob.

* * *

Bob: I vote Ben.

* * *

Brandon D: I'd never do what Bob did to Rebecca to Mika. What he did was cold, even if it was an accident. I vote for Bob.

* * *

"It is very obvious who is going home tonight," Chris said, everybody looking at an isolated Bob. "but to keep the suspense, let's do our eliminations the old fashioned way. Our first person safe is Lissie. Charlie and Annalisia. Rebecca and Ben. Brandon D and Mika. And the last person safe is Dana." Everybody gave a guilty look to Bob. "Sorry, Bob. You were a jackass." Bob, slowly getting up, released a bucket of water to everybody, getting them wet, and ran away to the limo outside as everybody was drenched in water. The Screaming Soprano's walked into the room, confused as to why they were wet.

"Why are you guys wet?" Sami asked innocently.

"Bob." The Terrific Tenors muttered. Screaming Soprano's nodded their heads in understanding, and they sat down.

"So our challenge this week will be boys versus girls. There will be one girls group song, one boys group song, one girls solo, one girl duet, one bot duet, one boys solo and one whole group song. The best team in the category will get one point. The team with the most points wins immunity. There must be a girl captain and a boy captain. GO!"

Screaming Soprano Dance Room

The Screaming Soprano's were starting on the group song, 21 Guns, the Broadway version, which seems more sophisticated.

"Why do we keep doing Broadway songs?" Brandon asked.

"Broadway is fun and easier to choreograph."

"I'm getting tired of Broadway." Jason told her. Sami sighed.

"Fiiiiine. Next week, I won't do a Broadway song. It's too late to re-choreograph a brand new song." She informed everyone. I don't see how somebody could get tired of Broadway, but okay." Sami slowly limped on her foot. "Ow. My foot is hurting."

"Sami, I think you should take a break. Let someone else choreograph for a couple weeks. Talk to Chris about not participating in dances." Zakk told her, massaging her shoulders, slowly soothing her. It always made her say yes to whatever he said.

"I agree with him. I think you need to take a break, Sami." Neveah looked at her, Sami sighed and took a pause.

"You guys are right. I don't wanna strain myself more. All in favor of Neveah being our new choreographer raise your hand.." Everybody raised their hands. "Okay. I'll teach you the dances later, unless you wanna make your own. I'll be here." Sami sat down, and watched Neveah take charge. Zakk looked at her, and sat next to her and comforted her.

"You'll be all right?" Sami nodded her head, a single tear streaming down her face as she lies her head on Zakk's chest, him stroking her hair.

Confession Cam

Sami: I'm not mad at Zakk or Neveah. This is just hard for me to not dance. I don't like it.

* * *

Zakk: Man, I feel bad now. But at least she's resting and not getting ready for foot surgery or something.

* * *

Terrific Tenors Dance Room

The Terrific Tenors sat in a circle, thinking of what songs to do.

"The Screaming Soprano's are probably choreographing every single song right now." Brandon d sighed.

"Actually, no. I was listening to their conversation, and Neveah is replacing Sami, who won't be competing with the group songs until she's better." Annalisia told everyone. Everybody's eyes lit up, and the team smiled at each other.

"Does this mean we have a chance for once?" Ben asked.

"I think so. Sami is their best player, and the only one that has been choreographing, so now the whole team has to get used to Neveah's teaching style." Mika explained.

"I think that this week we should play it easy." Charlie informed everyone.

"But why?" Lissie asked.

"Think about it this way; Sami will be only doing the solo's and duets, IF everyone wants her to one of them. So no Sami in the girls and group song, two points for us right there." Everybody nodded at Charlie's idea.

"You are brilliant." Dana exclaimed. "We're going to win this week for sure." Lissie stood up.

"Well, if we're going to win, we better get started!" Lissie stated. The team cheered, got up, and got ready for their warm-ups.

Confession Cam

Annalisia: I'm so lucky to have a smart boyfriend like Charlie.

* * *

Lissie: I think this may work. Good job, Charlie. *phone goes off, reads and gasps, furiously texting back* HOW DARE YOU.

* * *

**A/N: So Bob is gone! How do you all feel about that? I'm not gonna reveal who the soloist and the duet-ists are, because I want it to stay a surprise. I will be picking the solos based on what that character is going through at the moment. Well, depending on the person. The duets aren't really anything specific, just whatever I can find. :P If you have any suggestions as to what songs you'd like to see your team or someone on your team do, please feel free to PM me. I haven't made all the decisions for the songs, or who will be singing. SO BRIBE AWAY PEOPLE. I'm just kidding. Bribing isn't effective over the Internet, just kind phrases about my stories count. Oh, and I have an updated poll for who you think will win total drama arts! You can choose up to four people. It doesn't affect your players fate on the story. Anybody can vote so pleeeease vote. :) Oh yeah, A/N check! First person to mention something about food after their review or confessional or whatever you all write (by the way, thanks to those of you that write confessionals in their reviews. It's optional but it helps me a lot. And sometimes I input that into your own character's confessional) will get... Uh... The pleasure of seeing me smile and knowing you read my A/Ns? Or a virtual sandwich of your choice. You decide. I'm weird. Bye.**

**~Sami**


	25. Boys Versus Girls

Terrific Tenors Girls Room

Dana sat on her bed, waiting for Kelvin to answer her Skype. This would be the first time they've talked since Kelvin's been eliminated. The only thing they did in the past 2 weeks was text. Kelvin answered the call, and his face appeared on the screen. Dana's face lit up with happiness, and she waved at him, making sure the camera was working.

"Hey baby." He said to her, Dana smiling like an idiot.

"Hi! I miss you." Dana told her.

"Me too, but that's what I get for being an ass." Dana nodded, agreeing with Kelvin. "Hey, you're doing great."

"You really think so?" Kelvin nodded.

"Yeah."

"So where did you go after you're eliminated? I'm curious. Home or some place Chris has for all the losers?"

"Not allowed to tell you. In my contract. But I gotta go now. We can have a big long Skype session later tonight. I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good luck tonight." Kelvin hung up, and Dana closed her laptop, leaving the room with a smile. Even though they didn't talk for long, Dana was happy they did talk. She missed him.

* * *

Confession Cam

Dana: I really do miss Kelvin, so I'm going to try to win for both of us.

* * *

Backstage

Backstage was cluttered with everybody in the competition getting ready to perform onstage. The Terrific Tenors were not concerned about losing again; the Screaming Soprano's basically temporarily lost their best player, and two of their duet contestants are in a fight. They've got the competition in the bag for the next couple of weeks. Zakk came up to Sami, who was quietly sitting in a chair, draining her world she was unable to participate in with music.

"You all right?" Sami looked at him.

"Sami... Don't give me that look. At least you get to perform in a girls group song." Sami nodded, stretching her hands out to him, hugging him tightly. Neveah and Scarletta came over to Sami and smiled slightly.

"Hey, be strong, okay?" Sami smiled at Neveah.

"Yeah, you're gonna be all right, hun."

"Thanks guys. And Neveah, think about what you just said to me and put into consideration, as well. You need it just as badly I do. I know you've been putting yourself down about this whole choreographer thing." Sami put a grip to Neveah and Scarletta, and hugged then tightly. She was lucky to have friends like them.

* * *

Confession Cam

Scarletta: Sometimes I honestly don't understand how a girl as grateful, compassionate and beautiful as Sami can have depression. I understand her, though. One thing can really scar you for life, and it's nothing to joke about. They really do mean it when they say the ones that have been hurt the most have the best advice.

* * *

Sami: It hurts me not to be out there with them. It truly does.

* * *

"Screaming Soprano's, come out for your group song!" Chris yelled into the intercom. Sami smiled at Zakk.

"Good luck." The two girls said as they left. As they went onstage, Mika came over to Sami.

"Hey, you'll be OK. This is for your own good." Sami smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Mika."

Auditorium

Neveah: Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins

Scarletta: One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

Scarletta and Harlee: One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Zakk: When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Jason: Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last

You're in ruins

Brandon O: One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

All but Neveah: (Did you)

Neveah: Did you try to live on your own

All but Neveah: (When you)

Neveah: When you burned down the house and home?

All but Neveah: (Did you)

Neveah: Did you stand too close to the fire

All: Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

Harlee: When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has died

You're in ruins

All: One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.

The Screaming Soprano's ended with a pose, and left the stage as the Terrific Tenors came in and started singing their group song.

Rebecca: I can't remember when

I truly felt my life begin

So much has changed

I've become a stranger again

Ben: You are my life right now and

I can't remember how

I ever did it without you

I'll be thinking about you today

Rebecca and Ben: Today, today, today

Annalisia: Suddenly you're there

Everything we share

We play with each other's hair

This can't really be fair

Charlie: Knowing you're nearby

Keeping our feet dry

Sharing a pizza pie

Don't even need to try.

Charlie and Annalisia: No hesitations

Need no occasion

Look how much we have done

Brandon D: I'm feeling silly now

Thinking how I could ever doubt

We'd be together

I'll be here whenever you say

Mika: I'll bring the DVDs

You bring those chunks of cheese

Maybe we'll dance

Just give it a chance

Mika and Brandon D: Let's play

Play, play, play

Lissie: Laughing til we scream

Better than it seems

Better than any dream

You know how much you mean

Dana: Then when the day ends

And if the time lends

I only want to spend

Time with these friends

Dana and Lissie: No reservations

Pure liberation

Look how much we have done

All: You better meet me at the Holiday Club tonight

You better meet me at the Holiday Club tonight

You better meet me at the Holiday Club tonight

The Terrific Tenors smiled and bowed as the Screaming Soprano's came back onstage, awaiting Chris's, at the judges table with Lindsay and Courtney, results.

"Point to Terrific Tenor's!" The Terrific Tenor's cheered as everybody onstage evacuated except the three boys from Screaming Soprano's.

Zakk: Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she's never had a backstreet guy

I bet her momma never told her why

Brandon O: I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Jason: And when she knows what

She wants from her type

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

Zakk: She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

All: You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

Jason: Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

Brandon O: And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

Zakk: She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With an uptown girl

Jason: She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

Brandon O and Jason: And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

All: Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

Jason: With an uptown Girl

The three boys took a bow, and went backstage, high fiving the boys of Terrific Tenors as they came onstage.

All: You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

Charlie: But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Ben: Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Brandon: Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

All: Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Charlie: Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

Ben: You are my fire

The one desire

You are

You are, you are, you are

All: Don't wanna hear you

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

Oh Yeah

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Brandon: 'Cause I want it that way

"Point to Screaming Soprano's!"

The boys took a bow as the Screaming Soprano girls came on, and then the boys left.

Sami: Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Neveah: I have died everyday

waiting for you

Scarletta: Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Harlee: Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

Harlee, Scarletta, Neveah and Sami: One step closer

Neveah: I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Scarletta: Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Sami: And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

All: I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

Harlee: I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Neveah: And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

The girls ended with a final pose, smiling as they left the stage. The Terrific Tenor girls came up on stage got ready for their big number, and they begun.

All: Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)

Mika: You think you're so small

Like you're itty bitty.

Just one match in the lights of the city

Walking by strangers on the side of the street

Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like

Lissie: You think you're never gonna make your mark

Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like

Out of sight, out of mind, like, like

It's just a waste of time,

Like, like, like

All: Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world (change the world)

I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)

Annalisia: Wishing well, shooting star in the sky

We can do anything if we try

Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king

But if we put our heads together

We can do anything like

Rebecca: You don't have to be a billionaire

You don't have to have much to show how much you care

Like give a wink, give a kiss

Like give a little happiness

Like like like

All: Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world (change the world)

I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah)

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!

Dana: Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world (change the world)

I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)

Mika and Rebecca: Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Annalisia and Lissie: Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Dana: If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

All: Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Rebecca: Hey yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhh

"Point to Terrific Tenors!" The girls hugged each other and cheered, and every went offstage but Annalisia and Lissie, who were doing the Girls Duet.

Lissie: At Wannamakers and Sakks and Kleins, a lesson I've been taught, you can't make alterations on a dress you haven't bought.

Annalisia: At any vegetable market, from Borneo to Gnome's, you mustn't squeeze the melon till you get the melon home.

Lissie: You've simply got to gamble

Annalisia: There is no guarantee.

Lissie: Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I?

Annalisia: You and me.

Lissie: Why not?

Annalisia: Why not what?

Lissie: Marry the man today.

Trouble though he may be

Much as he likes to play

Crazy and wild and free

Annalisia and Lissie: Marry the man today

Rather than sigh in sorrow

Marry the man today

And change his ways tomorrow.

Annalisia: Marry the man today.

Lissie: Marry the man today

Annalisia: Maybe he's leaving town

Lissie: Maybe he's leaving town

Annalisia: Don't let him get away

Lissie: Don't let him get away

Annalisia and Lissie: Hurry and track him down

Counterattack him and

Marry the man today

Give him the girlish laughter

Give him your hand today

And save the fist for after.

Annalisia: Slowly introduce him to the better things

Respectable, conservative, and clean

Readers Digest

Lissie: Guy Lombardo

Annalisia: Rogers Peet

Lissie: Golf!

Annalisia: Galoshes

Annalisia and Lissie: Ovaltine!

But marry the man today

Handle it meek and gently

Marry the man today and train him subsequently

Annalisia: Carefully expose him to domestic life

And if he ever tries to stray from you

Have a pot roast.

Lissie: Have a headache

Annalisia: Have a baby

Lissie: have two!

Annalisia: Six

Lissie: Nine!

Annalisia and Lissie: STOP!

But Marry the Man today

Rather than sign and sorrow

Marry the man today

And chance his ways - change his ways - his ways

Tomorrow!

The two girls clasped hands, and took a bow, and left as Scarletta and Sami came up.

Scarletta: I'm limited.

Just look at me.

I'm limited.

And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.

So now it's up to you, for both of us.

Now it's up to you.

Sami: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason,

bringing something we must learn.

And we are planned to those who help us most to grow if we let them,

and we help them in return.

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true.

But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun.

Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

Scarletta: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime,

so let me say before we part;

So much of me is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart.

And now whatever way our stories end,

I know you have re-written mine by being my friend.

Like a ship longed from its morning, by a wind off the sea.

Like a sea dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

Because I knew you.

Sami: Because I knew you.

Sami and Scarletta: I have been changed for good.

Scarletta: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you've blamed.

Sami: but then I guess there's blame to share

Scarletta and Sami: And none of it seems to matter anymore.

Sami (simultaneously): Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Scarletta (simultaneously): Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Scarletta and Sami: Who can say if I've been

Changed for the better?

I do believe I have been

Changed for the better

Sami: And because I knew you...

Scarletta: Because I knew you...

Scarletta and Sami: Because I knew you... I have been changed for good...

"Point to Screaming Soprano's!"

Sami and Scarletta hugged, and then took a bow, and Zakk and Brandon came up.

"Don't screw this up or you'll have to deal with my bitchy side." Sami whispered to Zakk as she left.

Brandon: There are secrets on a leaf,

In the water, in the air,

Hidden planets, tiny worlds,

All invisible!

Not a person seems to know.

Not a person seems to care.

There is no one who believes a thing I say...

Well, I'm fairly certain

At one time or other,

Great thinkers all feel this way!

I'm alone in the universe.

So alone in the universe.

I've found magic but they don't see it

They all call me a lunatic.

Ok, call me a lunatic.

If I stand on my own, so be it.

'Cause I have wings.

Yes, I can fly

Around the moon

And far beyond the sky

And one day soon

I know there you'll be

One small voice in the universe

One true friend in the universe

Who believes in me...

Zakk: I'm alone in the universe.

So alone in the universe.

My own planets and stars

Are glowing.

Alone in the universe

No one notices anything.

Not one person is listening.

They don't have any way of knowing.

Nobody knows that

I have wings

I have wings.

Yes, I can fly

I can fly

Around the moon

And far

Beyond the sky

Zakk and Brandon: Well someday soon

You will hear my plea

Brandon: One small voice in the universe

Zakk: One true friend in the universe

Brandon and Zakk: Please believe in me ...

Zakk: When you think, do you think

You could fly to the stars?

Brandon: Little friend, no one else Could have thinks such as ours!

Brandon: Yes, I have wings.

Zakk: (I have wings)

Brandon: And I can fly

Zakk: (I can fly ...)

Brandon O:Around the moon

And far

Zakk and Brandon O: beyond the sky

Brandon: You called my name

And you set me free-

One small voice in the universe

Zakk: One true friend in the universe

Zakk and Brandon: Who believes in me.

Brandon O: Goodnight Jojo.

Zakk: Goodnight Horton. See you in Solla Sollew!

Zakk looked at Brandon.

"We're good." Brandon told Zakk. Sami fist bumped Neveah backstage, and they hugged each other, relieved that they were on speaking terms once again. The two boys grabbed hands and took a bow together, and left as Charlie and Ben came up.

* * *

Confession Cam

Zakk: I can't believe that a song from a musical for little kids made me realize what a dick I've been... Music does weird things.

* * *

Charlie: is it sinful if you're blue

To cheer up the place?

What is wrong with dressing up in satin and lace?

Get some earrings, some mascara, heels and a fan.

Pretty soon you will start to feel a different man.

What the hells wrung with expressing yourself?

Being who you want to be?

Will anybody die if you put on a dress?

Who the hell cares if your blushers a mess?

Charlie and ben: Start a new fashion, buck all the trends.

Emphasise in-teg-rit-eeeee.

Cos what the hell is wrong with expressing yourself

For wanting to be me?

Ben: What the hell is wrong with wearing a dress?

Being who you wanna be?

Charlie: Who the hell is it you try to impress

All you have to do is learn to care less

Start a new fashion, buck all the trends

Charlie: Billy, sing something to me

Charlie and Ben: What the hell is wrong with expressing yourself?

For trying to be free.

If you wanna be a dancer, dance

If you wanna be a miner, mine

If you want to dress like somebody else,

Fine, fine, fine.

It's not a big statement, it's not a weird act

Just a good idea at the time

We'll not complain about your boring life

If you'll just leave me to mine.

If you wanna be a dancer, dance

If you wanna be a miner, mine

Everyone is different

It's the natural state

It's the facts, it's plain to see,

The world's grey enough without making it worse

What we need is in-div-id-ual-ity.

"Point to Screaming Soprano's!"

The two boys bowed as Jason came up, and they left the stage.

Jason: "If you ever need to cry

I'll wipe your tears right from your eyes

Oh yes, I will

You can fall asleep at night

I'll sing to you a lullaby

Oh yes, I will

Can I be your Gentlemen

I'll be as gentle as I can

Girl what would it take

To be your Gentlemen

I'll be the luckiest man

If I could be your gentlemen

I wanna be one you hug

When the world is just too much

I'll hear what you say

I wanna be one you trust

I'll keep the secrets between us

I'll hear what you say

Can I be your gentlemen

I'll be as gentle as I can

Girl what would it take

I swear I'll be luckiest man

If I could be your gentleman

I will open every door for you girl,

Cause my lady should be first

I'll throw my Jacket over a puddle girl

Cause my lady should be first

If you'd like to sit on me

Just say you will

I'll love you with all of me

I just pray that you believe

That I could be your gentleman."

Jason waved, and then went backstage as Brandon D came up.

Brandon: A tornado flew around my room before you came

Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain

In Southern California, much like Arizona

My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl

When I'm thinkin' 'bout you

(Ooh, no, no, no)

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

(You know, know, know)

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

Do you think about me still?

Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool

Enough to kick it

Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho

Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute

That's why I kiss you

Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though

I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you

(Ooh, no, no, no)

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

(You know, know, know)

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

Do you think about me still?

Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Yes, of course

I remember, how could I forget?

How you feel?

And though you were my first time

A new feel

It won't ever get old, not in my soul

Not in my spirit, keep it alive

We'll go down this road

'Til it turns from color to black and white

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Brandon took a bow, then went backstage as Harlee came up with a guitar.

"Point to Terrific Tenors!"

Harlee: "Took a deep breath in the mirror

He didn't like it when I wore high heels

But I do

Turned the lock and put my headphones on

He always said he didn't get this song

But I do, I do

Walked in expecting you'd be late

But you got here early and you stand and wave

I walk to you

You pull my chair out and help me in

And you don't know how nice that is

But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

He said he never met one girl

Who had as many James Taylor records as you

But I do

We tell stories and you don't know why

I'm coming off a little shy

But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up

But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches

Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that

And for the first time, what's past is past

Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again"

Harlee curtsied, and then went backstage as Rebecca, the last act of the night, came up.

Rebecca: "And now I'm all alone nowhere to turn no one to go to

Without a friend without a home without a face to say hello to

And now the night is near

Now I can make believe he's here.

Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping

I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can life inside my head

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like solve

All the lights are misty in the rivers

In the darkness the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us

I love him but everyday I'm learning

All my life i've only been pretending

Without me

His world will keep on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own."

The Screaming Soprano's and the rest of Rebecca's teammates cheered and applauded on her wonderful rendition of On My Own. It really proved that she was serious, and not some giggly, bubbly girl.

"Point to Terrific Tenors! They win!" The Terrific Tenors cheered, happy to be away from elimination. "But wait!" Chris screamed out, the Terrific Tenors sitting down, silencing, and the Screaming Soprano's calming down. "Since we are way behind this season, there will be a double elimination, each team having a player leaving, and then we will move onto the merge. So the Screaming Soprano's will vote someone off, AND Terrific Tenors will, as well. If you don't choose someone, I will. Happy voting!" Everybody looked around at each other. They didn't expect that.

"Join us next time here on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: PLOT TWIST. *insert evil face here* Both teams, vote someone off. I wanted to do a double elimination because a) we are really behind. I mean, I'VE BEEN DOING THIS STORY FOR NEARLY 3 YEARS. 3 FREAKING YEARS. Well, going on 3 years starting in 2013. Yep! I can't believe it either. And b) I wanna finish this story already. I wanna try to have this story done by mid-January or February of next year. I really have noooo idea who will win and I wanna know, and when this elimination is done I'll have 13 people. Or maybe i'll eliminate 2 people per team. We'll see... I have a few peeps in mind who I think have a good chance of winning, actually. But I'm not telling you that. By the way, one of our OC owners, Haku Namikaze, has his own OC story that I am co-writing! It's called Total Drama Ocean, so pleeeease check out the application and submit a character if you can. Oh and if you don't vote i'll kill you. No pressure. HAPPY VOTING AND MERRY (REALLY freaking late) THANKSGIVING. I'msorry this was so late. I literally only had to copy and paste a song for Brandon D but I was in Orlando over the weekend and I meant to do it Friday and upload but I didn't. And i've had a lot of homework lately. Like no. This shouldn't be happening, I never get so much homework): Stupid 10th grade. Lerv you guys! Please tell me who you want eliminated. Really. I need to know or I'm pulling whoever.**

**~Sami**


	26. Double Elimination & Merger!

Auditorium

Today, Chris decided that he wanted to get this elimination short and sweet; he was so tired of his invulnerability attitude towards doing eliminations to these competitors, so no more Mr. Nice Guy. Then again, when did Mr. nice Guy come along? Not often. Everybody was nervous as to who would make the merge and who wouldn't. As the kids filed into the auditoriums, there were couples holding hands, and boys and girls panicking both inside and out. Some just comforted friends and partners, telling them it'll be okay when really they were the ones scared out of their minds, others just not afraid to show they were afraid. Chris went up to the podium with Lindsay and Courtney, and the teens calmed down and listened.

"Today, the ones that aren't eliminated will be apart of the final 14 to be in the merger, and from then on out, they will be another step closer to the million. To the two of you being eliminated, well, too bad." The teens looked at the trio in despair. This may be the most hardest elimination yet; with nobody doing anything wrong, it was just everybody choosing a random person.

"I'll go by team, and then announce the four that are close to being eliminated, two per team. First three safe are Ben, Scarletta and Sami."

The two girls smiled at each other, and their boyfriends each pulled them closer to them.

"Annalisia and Charlie." Lissie smiled at the two, but not too much because her name hasn't been announced yet, and Charlie smiled at Annalisia, squeezing her hand.

"Neveah and Brandon O." Sami, Scarletta, and Neveah smiled in relief, and Zakk high fived Brandon as Brandon put an arm around Neveah.

"Dana and Rebecca." Dana smiled at Rebecca, then at Brandon a tiny bit; she hoped he was going to stay.

"Harlee and Mika." Harlee smiled at Jason, but then realized he was in the bottom four and frowned.

"Zakk, Lissie, Brandon D and Jason, come up to the stage." The other teens cringed for the four, as they all cared for at least one of them. Their hearts pounding, the four went up to the stage, their hands and faces sweating.

"The two safe ones tonight are..." The four exchanged a look, then they looked down at their friends and significant others. None of them were ready to say goodbye. On the other hand, when you're in a elimination competition, you're never fully prepared to say goodbye.

"Zakk and Brandon D." Mika and Sami started breathing normally again, and wiped their tears as Zakk and Brandon D came back down, but the feeling was not mutual for Harlee and Annalisia; Harlee was practically losing her love, and Annalisia was losing her best friend in the competition. The girls went up together and said goodbye to the two. Harlee went up to Jason, and he wiped her tears.

"Harlee. You don't need to cry. We'll see each other soon. You never cry." Jason assured her, kissing her.

"I love you, Jason." Jason's heart pounded. Did she really mean that? Did he feel the same?

"I love you, too, Harlee." He took off his bracelet, and put it on Harlee. "With this on you, we'll never be apart. Now go kick ass, but don't beat my score in Halo." Harlee laughed.

"You're such a dork." Jason left to the limo, and Harlee dragged herself down to the auditorium, where she silently cried. Annalisia went up to Lissie.

"We've really been through a lot as friends. I hope we can still keep in touch." Lissie told Annalisia. Annalisia speechless through tears hugged her.

"I hate watching you cry. You've been crying for half of this competition."

"I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'll text you every day." Lissie told her as she went outside. Annalisia went down to her seat, where Charlie comforted her straight away with open arms. Chris closed the exit doors once he knew Jason and Lissie were gone, and came back up to the podium; the kids were dead silent for once.

"See? I told you the head dance captain of a team isn't going to win. Pay up" Chris whispered to Courtney.

"There's still Sami, so no, I will not pay up." She pouted.

"Anyways, today brings the day of the merge! Former Screaming Soprano girls and boys, you will be joining rooms with the former Terrific Tenor girls and boys. Effective immediately. Your challenge this week is not singing, but acting. You must do a two minute monologue, or a five minute or less duet scene with the person of your choice. Your monologue and scene search starts after you get situated in new rooms. Go!"

Girls Room

Scarletta, Sami, Neveah, and Harlee walked into the room of Dana, Rebecca and Annalisia, who smiled at them. Harlee was a bit quieter than the others; all she really wanted to do is get situated and then mope about Jason being gone.

"So who gets top and bottom bunks?" Sami asked.

"Well, Dana, Rebecca, Annalisia and I already have our beds to begin with, so you guys can choose which beds out of the ones left." Mika informed them. The four girls smiled and nodded and chose their beds; Sami and Scarletta on the bottom and top of the 3rd bed and Harlee and Neveah on the bottom and top of the 4th bed.

Boys room

While the girls had a walk in the park situation with choosing their beds, the boys were the complete opposite, fighting over who would get the top and bottom and who would be in the same bunk, who wouldn't, and the hardest of all; who would get the bunk all to themselves.

"No, I can't be on the top!" Brandon O told Ben. "I gotta be on the bottom, because I sleep a lot and it's a lot of work to go up the ladder to get to the bed." Ben rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with this.

"You know what? I'll take the bottom bunk on the other bunk. I'm not sleeping on the top, I'll lose my mind. Zakk, you can have the top over here." Ben said, moving his stuff to the single bunk.

"Who says you get the single bunk?" Brandon D

"How about we settle this like civilized, mature men?" Zakk took a coin out of his pocket. "Okay, heads Ben gets the single bunk, tails we flip another coin to see who gets it." Zakk took the coin, and flipped it in the air with everybody watching it fall to his hand. Zakk looked at the coin.

"Heads."

"What?! Not fair!" Brandon D said.

"Sorry, guys." Ben laughed to himself, and sat on his bed, turning his laptop on. The camera left the boys' room, and went outside to Chris.

"Join us next week on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: I'm pretty impressed with this chapter. Sorry, Jason and Lissie! Somebody had to go, and you were chose either because they wanted you to go or randomly. And also, I think this is the first chapter I have without any confession cams. So how are your winter breaks going? Mine's going fantastic. I think 2013 is gonna be a great year for me, so many wonderful things have happened over the last two days. :) I'm typing this on my way home from my cousin's house, which is five hours away from my house, and this has also been the fastest I've finished a chapter, I believe. Anyways, let me know if you think your character would rather have a solo monologue or a duet scene, and if it's a duet scene you request, with who. If it's a duet, I'll be choosing; Solo, you gotta find all on your own. But remember that I can't guarantee everyone that asks for a duet scene will get one. It's a first come first serve spot. Anyways, happy new year! I'm hoping that 2013 will be the year that this story is FINISHED and gets declared a winner. Nothing personal, but working an OC story is hard work! Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling and post this. Bye!**

**~Sami**


	27. Valentine's Day

Infirmary

Brandon O and Sami were together in the infirmary with a nurse, finding out if their bandage and boot would come off today, since it has been a month since their injuriee. It would be more likely for Brandon to have his bandage off today, however. A nurse looked at Brandon, then at Sami.

"Brandon, you can take your bandage off." The nurse told them. Their faces smiled with glee, and they high fived each other. The nurse carefully took off Brandon's bandage.

"What about me?" Sami asked.

"You're not quite ready yet." Sami frowned.

"Brandon, try not to touch your nose for a week." Sami and Brandon thanked the nurse, and went outside to where Neveah and Zakk were.

"Sorry, Sami." Brandon patted her on the back as he went to hug Neveah.

"I'm glad your bandage is off." Neveah smiled.

"Same here." Brandon leaned into Neveah to kiss her, Neveah hugged Sami, and they left hand and hand.

"Sami, why is your boot on still?" Zakk asked.

"She just said I had to wait a couple more weeks than Brandon." Zakk frowned at her, and hugged her.

"It's okay. You'll have it off soon." Zakk told her. "Now come on. Cheer up... It's valentine's day." He smiled at her, took her hand and took the girl to her room.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: I'm really disappointed I can't have this stupid boot off today, but I understand why. I don't want to strain myself more.

* * *

Living Room

It was Valentine's Day, and Harlee was in the living room, alone. With Jason gone, she could only Skype with him, but not often enough for her liking. Dana walked into the living room, and tapped Harlee on the back.

"Hey, girls with eliminated boyfriends gotta stick together." Dana told her. Harlee smiled.

"You can't talk to your boyfriend, either?" Dana sat next to her and pouted.

"No. He says once they're eliminated, they're on a stricter schedule than us. I always wonder why we can't know where they are. I worry." Harlee nodded in agreement.

"Would you want to do a scene with me?" Dana nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be fun." Harlee smiled and left with Dana. This would be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

Confession Cam

Dana: I'm glad Harlee and I are friends. We have a lot more in common now that we're dealing with long distance relationships for awhile.

* * *

Girls' Room

Rebecca being the only one single in the competition, she was depressed on Valentine's Day; Seeing couples being mushier than usual and her not having anyone to be cute with didn't exactly boost her self esteem. Sometimes she didn't miss Bob himself, but just the idea of him. Having a boyfriend made her so happy. She felt protected. But now that he betrayed her, her trust of men has plummeted a bit. She grabbed her phone and sent out a text to Bob. Just to see what he'd say to her.

* * *

To: Bob

Happy valentine's day!

* * *

She pressed send, and a minute later she got a response and frowned.

* * *

To: Becky

Why? We're not together.

* * *

Rebecca thought of an excuse.

* * *

To: Bob

I sent it to all my contacts...

* * *

Rebecca plugged her headphones into her iPod, and pressed play. She needed music to get rid of her emotional pain.

Game Room

Mika walked into the game room after getting a text from Brandon D about meeting him up there. In a way, Mika was scared of what he had to say to her. He had to be saying something so big that couldn't be texted, so it would be either a good or bad thing. Mika had tons of experience with news that couldn't be transported with technology. Mika went up to Brandon D, who was waiting for her at the couch, and kissed him.

"All right. What have you got planned to say to me?" Mika asked. Brandon closed the door.

"We're going out for Valentine's Day." Mika looked at him.

"We can't leave the mansion."

"But we are." Mika looked at him, and kissed him.

"Where to?"

"This is California, the possibilities are endless! We could go clubbing, to dinner, a midnight swim..."

"Okay, but if you get me in any legal trouble, I'll mess you up. I cannot handle losing any money or lawsuits or whatever. My family has lost enough in the past years."

* * *

Confession Cam

Mika: A couple years ago, my brother got into a car accident, and his medical bills were high. He eventually passed away, after we gave everything we had to him. That's why I decided to join this competition. If I win the million, I could pay back the many people we've borrowed money from, and maybe our life would be a bit better.

* * *

"Don't worry, babe. We're gonna have fun. And we won't tell anybody about our plans." Just as Brandon and Mika were walking out, they opened the door, finding Ben and Scarletta eavesdropping.

"How much did you guys hear?"

"Everything, and we only want one thing, to come with you." Ben told them. Brandon thought about this, and then looked at Mika for her approval and thought on this, and she nodded her head. Brandon looked back at Ben.

"Be in here at 6pm."

Boys room

Annalisia looked up at her boyfriend, and smiled. They were spending Valentine's Day with just the two of them, alone, cuddling. They didn't want to go all out, getting each other gifts and all. They just wanted to enjoy the time they had with each other.

"Do you miss Lissie?" Charlie asked, stroking Annalisia's hair.

"I think about her every day. She was my first friend that I opened up to." Charlie kissed her head and smiled.

"I think this competition will be different without her. She was a fighter."

"Yeah, she was." Charlie stroked her hair and smiled at her.

"We're still a team, right?" Annalisia asked.

"Always."

**A/N: I tried to include everybody, I hope you are all satisfied. :) I started writing a couple weeks ago, but stopped at the infirmary scene, because I didn't know what to write. But Valentine's Day rolled around, and I figured I should at least make a chapter about that. Sorry it's a couple days late, but at least I got it the week of valentine's day! **_**(Update 2/18- No I didn't. Sorry) **_**How many of y'all are single like I am? :P Anyways, let me know how you like the chapter. Don't forget to send in monologues.**

**~Sami**


	28. Probations & Surprise Elimination

Confession Cam

Brandon D: So, we got busted for sneaking out. Chris found out everything, and even came all the way to the club to take us back to the mansion. Maybe I should explain how we got busted.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Ben, Scarletta, Brandon, and Mika were at the nearest 21 and under club, and they were there for a good 2 hours when a boy and his girlfriend, it looked like, around their age came to them.

"Brandon, Mika, Scarletta and Ben." The four nodded. "Man, I am a huge fan of the show." The boy high fived Ben and Brandon, and the girl shook hands with Scarletta and Mika. "Man, Brandon, you are so sick. I looked up your demos online, you are a beast."

"Thanks, man. Appreciate it."

"I look up to you girls so much. I love your stories, and how you handle them." The girl said to Scarletta and Mika.

"Thank you. That really means a lot." Scarletta said, Mika nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm George, and this is my girlfriend, Cathy." Cathy smiled as George pointed to her. "You wanna hang with us?" Brandon looked at the three for approval.

"Sure." He said. The six of them had a fun time together for the next two hours, and their reign of fun ended when Chris checked Brandon's instagram with pictures of the six of them, and picked them up at the club with Lindsay and Courtney, yelling at the 4 of them the whole way back.

* * *

Brandon: And that's how we got put on probation. Chris nearly disqualified all of us. He was so mad that he disbanded the challenge, and now we're just going to go straight to the eliminations.

* * *

Girls Room

Sami, Scarletta, Dana, Annalisia, Rebecca, Harlee, Neveah and Mika were all in their room, talking about Mika and Scarletta's recent probation. Mika, Scarletta, Brandon and Ben couldn't leave their rooms for anything that didn't have to do with the show until further notice, and the other girls decided to give the two some company.

"That's crazy. I can't believe you guys got caught." Sami responded to the story.

"I know! I'm just so grateful we didn't get kicked off the show." Mika said. Sami got up from the floor to get her laptop, and as she got back on the floor, she winced at her injured ankle, limping it off as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Neveah asked.

"I don't know. I've been feeling a sharp pain in my injured ankle for a couple days now."

"Does Zakk know?" Annalisia asked.

"You girls are the only ones who know. I never like to bother people." she replied.

"But Sami, there could be something wrong. You gotta tell the nurse or even Zakk. This could be serious." Rebecca said.

"Well she did say I needed to keep it on for an extended amount of time. Maybe something can be wrong." She thought out loud. Neveah looked at her.

"You need to talk to someone about this, okay?" Sami nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Auditorium

The remaining contestants all filed into the auditorium, anxious to see who would be eliminated, and how Chris would do eliminations.

"Today's elimination will be a little different." They all looked at Chris, Lindsay and Courtney as Chris pulled out a spinning wheel with all of the remaining contestants' faces on it. "Whoever gets their face spun on will be eliminated." The kids watched in fear, being held by friends and lovers, as the wheel spun and spun until finally, a face got picked. And that face was Rebecca. Rebecca looked down and frowned, nearly crying.

"Looks like you got the boot this week, Rebecca." Rebecca gave a strong smile to the girls.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you, too!" Dana said.

"We'll be thinking about you." Neveah said. Rebecca smiled as she hugged all the girls. Everybody waved to her as she left on the lame-o-sine, and the kids all started to leave in silence. Zakk came over to Sami, and kissed her head.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." As the two started leaving, being the last ones in the room, a nurse came over to the two.

"Sami, I have results on why your ankle has been hurting." Zakk put an arm around Sami, confused.

"Why didn't I hear of this?"

"I'm sorry to say, but you're going to need ankle ligament reconstruction surgery."

**A/N: AW SNAP. And yes, I picked out a person at random. Sorry, Rebecca :( I really didn't feel like writing a challenge chapter, so this idea popped up and yay. I'll probably continue it next chapter, the challenge I was originally planning on doing this week. Review pleeeease!**

**~Sami**


	29. Surgery & Monologues

Outpatient Clinic

Zakk, Brandon O, Neveah, and Sami walked into the outpatient clinic, and sat in the waiting room. Sami was beyond nervous, and the others were for her, too.

"What if I can't dance again? If I can't dance, I have nothing to live for." She looked down and Zakk took her hands.

"Don't talk like that. You've got plenty of things to look forward to." Zakk assured her.

"It's just your nerves talking." Neveah replied in return.

"You guys don't understand. If I can't dance, I lose my triple threat title, and you know how much that kills me? My doctor says that dancing helps my depression, but if I can only sing and act, what's the point?"

"You're talented, and there are a world of oppourtunities out there for you." Brandon O said.

"And the doctor said the chance of a complication is 2%. You're going to be fine." Neveah assured. Sami gave the three a weak smile and rested on Zakk's chest as he pulled his arms around her waist. A nurse came out a couple minutes and called out Sami's name.

"Samantha?" Sami's heart pounded at the sound of her name. The others got up, and Zakk was the first to hug and kiss her.

"I love you. We'll be out here the whole time." Sami hugged Brandon and Neveah tightly, and skipped the kissing part.

"I love you too, sweetie." Sami looked at Zakk as she was taken to the operation room.

"You've got quite the support team." The nurse said to her as they went in.

"It's my boyfriend, my best friend and my best friend's boyfriend. They're my world. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have them." Sami smiled as they walked away.

Zakk slumped in his seat. This will be a long couple of hours, and an even longer recovery.

"So we're gonna go to get something to eat, this could take awhile. You wanna come with?" Brandon asked Zakk, putting an arm around Neveah.

"I'm good. I'd rather stay here."

"All right, we'll be back in 20." Zakk nodded as Neveah and Brandon left. He repeated what Sami had said to the nurse in his head.

They're my world

_My world_

_I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have them._

Zakk slumped even more back in his seat. He felt the same way as her, and was beyond worried.

Auditorium

Back at the mansion, Chris was announcing the next challenge to all the contestants.

"Because of some certain contestants around us, I had no energy or dire need around me to do a challenge, or even declare a winner. I was hoping that wheel would spin on one of them, but it didn't."

* * *

Confession Cam

Courtney: I wish Chris would lay off. They're teens. They just want to have fun. They already got their punishment, now just forgive and forget.

* * *

"This week, we will all be doing a duet scene, and I will be choosing your partners, and no, I will not be choosing your boyfriend, friend, or girlfriend." The teens groaned, wanting to be able to pick their own.

"Mika will be with Zakk. Sami will be with Brandon D. Dana will be with Ben. Scarletta will be with Harlee. Neveah will be with Charlie. Annalisia will be with Brandon O. Questions?" Brandon D raised his hand.

"Sami is in surgery." He said. Chris looked at him like he had two heads.

"She won't be when the challenge begins." He replied.

"Yeah, I know she's coming back today, but won't it take some recovery time? I mean, she's getting her ligaments reconstructed."

"She can't stand for a week and needs to keep her foot elevated, but other than that, she's doing the challenge or she's getting booted. Now begin!" All the contestants left the rooms with their partners, and already they all had ideas on what to do, and were headed to look up the scene and start practicing.

* * *

Confession Cam

Brandon D: I'm not saying I don't want to work with Sami, but I think it'll be hard to find a scene where the other person can't do much of anything. Not trying to be rude, but I'm just saying this will take a lot of time.

* * *

Boys Room

Mika knocked on the boys room door, and went in to see Brandon D. He turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing? We're on probation, you can't leave your room."

"Maybe I'm just cool like that." She laughed and hugged Brandon.

"Baby, you're such a daredevil. Man, the other night was so fun, too bad we got busted. The DJ was gonna let me do a song or two before Chris showed up."

"That's too bad. You're great at DJing." Brandon D kissed her.

"You're great at being you. Never change." Mika smiled at him and rested her head upon his chest. She was happy to have him.

**A/N: HI Y'ALL! So I finished the chapter in less than a week, new record. It's Friday, I will try to update by Sunday. Saturday is my first rehearsal for my latest show, The Wedding Singer. :) So excited. As all duet/trio/etc challenges, I'll choose the piece. But if you have any suggestions of duet scenes, give me a link & I'll look at it. Brandon D is right, how am I gonna find a scene with a girl who can't stand or do much of anything? Oh well, I'll figure it out. Bye!**  
**~Sami**


	30. Challenges & Surprises

**Quick A/N: I'm changing the challenge. The contestants have the option of a singing or acting duet. I'll choose accordingly, but let me know if you prefer acting or singing for your character and their partner. That's all, enjoy the chapter!**

Girls Room

Brandon D couldn't leave his room, but Sami couldn't leave hers, which was a problem because they needed to work on their duet. However, Chris decided that he could go over to the girls room only to work with Sami, since she was on bed rest for the week. Sami was miserable on bed rest, but Zakk and her friends and other contestants kept her company and helped her get through the boredom.

"So do you want to do an acting or singing duet?" Brandon asked, hoping she'd say acting.

"I'd rather do acting. I actually found a scene where I don't have to get up at all, and neither do you. It's about a girl breaking up with her boyfriend at a restaurant. Pass me my laptop." Brandon got up and passed her the MacBook sitting on the desk, and sat next to her as she pulled up the document. He quickly read through it, nodding and laughing through it.

"I like it. It's funny. And there's no kissing whatsoever. I think you've done enough kissing other guys in this competition." Brandon told her.

"Yeah," She said, nodding in agreement. "Kissing Jason wasn't a big deal to me, though. It was simply Audrey kissing Seymour, not Sami kissing Jason." Brandon nodded, taking the laptop from her.

"I'm gonna print two copies of this, but the printer is in my room, so I'll be back." Sami nodded her head yes, meaning she understood. "Do you need anything while I'm up?"

"Zakk has my sweater, can you get it from him for me?"

"Sure thing." He left the room, and smiled to himself. This wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be.

* * *

Confessional

Brandon D: I'm glad Chris had us work with people we don't know all that well. It's really fun to know more about someone you don't really associate with.

* * *

Basement

Harlee and Scarletta were excited to work together, since they really hadn't before. Harlee really never did have any friends on this show, just Jason. She never really had any girl friends to begin with, so working with Scarletta would be a good thing. Her mom would be happy, as well.

"So I was thinking we'd do a song duet, what do you think?" Harlee asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Scarletta smiled. "So, how's the whole long distance thing with Jason going?"

"It's going okay. The one thing that's bugging me is that I can never talk to him, and Dana feels the same way with Kelvin. It seems like the booted contestants have something to hide, and I wanna find out what's up. Would you be interested in helping?"

"I don't know, maybe it's supposed to be a secret where they are. I'm in enough trouble already." Scarletta told her.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. We can have some other girls help, too. I know Mika is good at that kind of stuff." Harlee looked at her, begging. Scarletta though about it.

* * *

Confession Cam

Scarletta: That night with Mika, Brandon D and Ben was lovely, even though we got busted. Do I regret it? No.

* * *

_1 week later..._

Auditorium

The teens filed into the auditorium, sitting next to whoever they usually sit with, and Sami coming in last, this being her last day with her crutches, and going slow on account of her crutches. As for Mika, Harlee and Scarletta, they had a plan to figure out how they'd figure out the location of the eliminated teens.

"Go over the plan with us one more time?" Scarletta whispered.

"After the challenge is over, we sneak into Chris's office and look for something. Mika will bust us in, I'll look for evidence, and Scarletta will be on watch. Got it?" The two girls nodded their heads, and Harlee was done with them just in time for the scenes and duets to begin. First up were Sami and Brandon D.

_JENNY (played by Sami) and Jack (played by Brandon D) are at a restaurant._

JENNY

It's not you. It's me.

JACK

I've heard that so many times. I think you're just saying that to spare my feelings.

JENNY

No I'm not. It really is only about me.

JACK

Actually, you know what? I think it's me.

JENNY

No I'm pretty sure it's me.

JACK

I'm not a very good boyfriend.

JENNY

You're a great boyfriend.

JACK

I'm terrible.

JENNY

No you're a wonderful boyfriend. I'm simply unable to accept your wonderfulness given my current state.

JACK

I have been slime. I am beneath slime.

JENNY

Honestly, you're terrific. I'm the problem.

JACK

I should have been more considerate of you -

JENNY

I'm really the one who's been inconsiderate here -

JACK

I should have listened more. Why didn't I listen to you?

JENNY

Remember that time I forgot your birthday? That was awful.

JACK

I can't even remember what you say half that time.

JENNY

I never say anything important anyway. I just go on and on – you'd be crazy to listen to me.

JACK

Sometimes I don't even remember your name.

JENNY

You should date somebody with a more memorable name. I mean, what is my name, anyway? Jenny? Who's going to remember that?

JACK

I don't even shower.

JENNY

Stop arguing with me. I am the problem here.

JACK

I'm argumentative – that's another one of my problems.

JENNY

Will you listen to me for one second?

JACK

I don't listen, I'm argumentative -

JENNY

You need to understand –

JACK

Is somebody talking? I don't know because I don't listen to anyone but myself. I should be shot.

JENNY

Why can't you just accept the fact that I am what's wrong with this relationship?

JACK

Because I'm obviously the problem here!

JENNY

You have no idea what the problem is!

JACK

See! I'm clueless about the problem! That's another problem with me!

JENNY

Stop being a moron!

JACK

A ha! So I am the problem!

JENNY

All right fine! The fact that you are a moron is a tiny part of the problem!

JACK

See! See!

JENNY

But I am the vast majority of the problem!

JACK

No! You are perfect and I am garbage!

JENNY

Oh come on! I just admitted that you were a tiny part of the problem, why can't you

admit that I'm part of the problem too!

JACK

Because you're not!

JENNY

It's always about winning with you, isn't it? You always gotta win!

JACK

No I always gotta lose because I'm a moron! I can't imagine what you saw in me in the first place!

JENNY

My reasoning is flawed! A ha! So I am part of the problem!

JACK

Fine! The fact that you chose a complete idiot like me to date is a tiny character flaw in you!

JENNY

And from that character flaw sprang our entire misguided, stupid relationship! So I am the root cause of everything that has gone fantastically wrong here! I AM THE PROBLEM! HA!

JACK

Fine.

JENNY

What?

JACK

You are the problem. I am completely innocent here.

JENNY

You're not completely innocent.

JACK

No I am. You're a foul beast. I'm lucky to be rid of you.

JENNY

Excuse me?

JACK

I'm agreeing with you. You are a horrible human being. Thank you for dumping me.

JENNY

Oh really?

JACK

Yeah.

JENNY

You don't even shower.

JACK

That's so I can't smell you.

(JENNY throws her water in JACK'S face. Pause.)

I deserved that.

JENNY

I'm sorry.

JACK

No – really – that was over the line.

JENNY

I shouldn't have gotten violent.

JACK

I'm just too argumentative.

JENNY

No you're not.

JACK

No I'm really argumentative. I just can't help myself. I have to respond to everything.

JENNY

You're not that argumentative.

JACK

I'm terrible.

JENNY

You're not.

JACK

Like when somebody throws water in my face I just have to –

(JACK throws his water in JENNY's face.)

(stunned silence. JENNY tries to think of what to say.)

(they splash water in each other's faces simultaneously.)

(lights down.)

Sami and Brandon smiled at the contestants as they clapped, and Brandon helped Sami offstage as Zakk and Mika came onstage.

_Alison auditioned for a part in A Chorus Line and did not get cast. Her father seeks revenge. Zakk is Alison's Father and Mika is Mrs. Torrance._

ALISON'S FATHER

Is Mrs. Torrance here? IS MRS. TORRANCE HERE?!

MRS. TORRANCE

(off) I'll be right there.

ALISON'S FATHER

What is the meaning of this?!

(MR. TORRANCE enters.)

MRS. TORRANCE

I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.

ALISON'S FATHER

I'm Alison's father.

MRS. TORRANCE

Oh. Nice to meet you.

ALISON'S FATHER

I realize you're new this year and you're trying to change things.

MRS. TORRANCE

Well Alison didn't even really give an audition-

ALISON'S FATHER

Can I finish? That girl sings like an angel. All right? All these other kids sound like monkeys being shot. My girl is beautiful, she's talented, and she's amazing.

MRS. TORRANCE

I'm sure she is, but-

ALISON'S FATHER

Can I finish? That girl has more talent in her freaking foot than you've ever seen in your life. When she did Belle, the audience was weeping for joy. Weeping. An old woman had a heart attack she was so good. And she kept watching the show, okay? This woman is dying and she's happy because she's watching my girl on stage.

MRS. TORRANCE

She's welcome to audition next year-

ALISON'S FATHER

Are you not listening to me? Do you have some kind of brain problem? Put Alison in the show.

MR. TORRANCE

No.

ALISON'S FATHER

Put Alison in the show.

MRS. TORRANCE

I can't do that.

ALISON'S FATHER

YOU ARE A MORON AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!

MRS. TORRANCE

You need to calm down sir!

ALISON'S FATHER

I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE DEAD OR ALISON IS IN THE SHOW!

MRS. TORRANCE

I'm not putting Alison in the show!

ALISON'S FATHER

Let's go! Let's go! (ALISON'S FATHER raises his hands in fists.)

MRS. TORRANCE

I think you're taking this a little overboard.

ALISON'S FATHER

Come on! Let's see what you got!

MRS. TORRANCE

I'm not going to fight you.

ALISON'S FATHER

THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!

(ALISON'S FATHER attacks. He does a few karate moves. MR. TORRANCE runs. Finally he turns around and pushes ALISON'S FATHER, who immediately collapses.)

Aaaarrghgghgh!

MRS. TORRANCE

What? I didn't even-

ALISON'S FATHER

Ow my hip! My hip! You broke my hip!

MRS. TORRANCE

I barely touched you.

ALISON'S FATHER

You assaulted me! I've been battered and assaulted! I'm barely alive! I need to go to the hospital. It's going dark. Why? Why?! What did I ever did to you?!

MRS. TORRANCE

You said you were going to destroy me.

ALISON'S FATHER

I didn't mean it. Oh... this is the end... I'm dying... I'm not going to make it. Goodbye cruel world. I'm coming for ya Papa. I'm coming...

(ALISON'S FATHER passes out. MR. TORRANCE looks around.)

MRS. TORRANCE

Um... help?

(ALISON'S FATHER wakes up slightly.)

ALISON'S FATHER

Please... I have to tell you... something... Come closer...

MRS. TORRANCE

Um...

ALISON'S FATHER

Please... closer... (MR. TORRANCE leans in close.)

MRS. TORRANCE

What?

ALISON'S FATHER

I'm suing you.

The two took a bow together, and went offstage as Scarletta and Harlee took the stage, smiling at each other as they began.

HARLEE

Now it's only me and you

SCARLETTA

With no one to tell us what to do

BOTH

What do we do?

SCARLETTA

We don't have much time to dance in the spotlight

So I'm gonna treasure this Heidi and Susan duet

HARLEE

And now may be the only chance I get

Tonight to enjoy the pleasure of this invisible cigarette

Ssss

SCARLETTA

Ow.

HARLEE

Ssss, ssss

SCARLETTA

Ow!

BOTH

The secondary characters are singing a song

While the stars are snacking off-stage

It was their idea to bring us along

And now we're hijacking this page

Of the script

We're equipped

To steer the ship

'Til this trippy skit ends

And by the end of this song, we'll be best friends

HARLEE

I want to apologize for any weirdness

SCARLETTA

Me too

It can be really scary being the new kid

HARLEE

I bet

SCARLETTA

I'll bet you bet

HARLEE

I do, I bet

SCARLETTA

And I also want to say that

After all we've been through

I'm so glad we've met

HARLEE

I feel the same way

BOTH

Baby

The secondary characters are calling the shots

While the guys are being stored in the wings

We've been left in charge of it all while the plot

Is unfolding like the Lord of the Rings

Trilogy

In a way

You and me

'Til the very end

And like Frodo and Sam Wise

You'll be my best friend

My best friend

SCARLETTA

Sing!

HARLEE

Ooo-da-hoy-oh-da-hoy-hey(or something like that)

BOTH

My best friend

Harlee and Scarletta curtsied and went offstage as Neveah and Charlie came up.

_TERRY (played by Charlie) is an aspiring screenwriter who has just gotten his first big break. EMMA (played by Neveah) is a ruthless producer._

EMMA

Let's get down to business, shall we?

TERRY

Sure, um...

EMMA

Tori, right?

TERRY

Terry.

EMMA

Terry. I need to be frank with you. We love your script. We're going to do this movie.

TERRY

That's great—

EMMA

Let me finish. Here's your contract.

(She hands him a booklet.)

TERRY

Shouldn't I have my agent look this over?

EMMA

I thought we were going to do this in a friendly fashion.

TERRY

I thought so too—

EMMA

You don't trust us? Is that how we're going to do this?

TERRY

I just thought that agents normally dealt with contracts—

EMMA

Okay.

(She takes the contract back.)

I guess we'll deal with your agent then. I didn't think you were gonna be like that. That's okay, though. I guess I just had a little more faith in you than you do in us. We can have a relationship like that if you want.

TERRY

I want to have a good relationship.

EMMA

A relationship is built on trust, Terry. You trust us to make the best movie possible and we trust you to accept that. I mean, if there's no trust here, I don't know that we can do this.

TERRY

Do what?

EMMA

Do the movie.

TERRY

You're not gonna do the movie?

EMMA

Let me explain something to you: I got into the movie business because I love people. I love them so much. It's a fault of mine. And the joy of making a movie to me, is the

friendships that you build— I want to be friends with you, Terry, I don't want to be friends with your agent. I want to know what makes you tick, what's going on in that heart of yours.

TERRY

I want to be friends with you.

EMMA

Look at the contract then.

TERRY

Okay. (TERRY takes the contract back.)

It's really long.

EMMA

It's so we're both protected. You want us to be protected, don't you?

TERRY

Yeah, sure, um... would it be possible for me to get a little bit more money up front?

EMMA

(hurt)

You want more money up front?

TERRY

Yeah. I kinda sold my apartment in New Jersey and moved here to L.A. and I'm in a hotel and I need some cash to pay for my room.

EMMA

It's always about you, isn't it?

TERRY

I just need a little bit.

EMMA

You don't care about us at all, you don't care about the studio.

TERRY

I care about the studio.

EMMA

We're bending over backwards for you. we're taking a chance on you, and the studio is very vulnerable Terry, so, so vulnerable. Wait a minute, are you showing this script to another studio?!

TERRY

There might have been one other studio—

EMMA

You showed this script to someone else?!

TERRY

It was through a friend of—

EMMA

How could you do that to us!? Don't you know how that makes us feel?! Like garbage, like we're second best—

TERRY

You're not second best—

EMMA

Maybe you don't even want this movie to get made!?

TERRY

No I want to see the movie get made!

EMMA

Why did I even come over here? Why do writers have to be such jerks? I always do this. I always want to take a chance on a writer and then I just get my heart stomped on over and over again.

TERRY

I didn't mean to hurt you.

EMMA

You did! You did hurt me. Fine, we'll give you more money up front. How much do you want? All of it?! You want all of the money?! How are we even gonna make the movie if you steal all of the money?

TERRY

I don't need all of the money—

EMMA

(near tears)

We give and we give and we give and it's never enough for you! What about our needs!? When was the last time you bought the studio flowers?!

TERRY

I didn't think—

EMMA

(breaking down)

That's right, you never think about us!

(EMMA breaks down and says the next line in a high-pitched, unintelligible whine)

I wanted this to work so bad but you aren't putting any effort into it.

TERRY

(not understanding)

What?

EMMA

(screeching)

You never listen to me!

TERRY

I didn't understand what you said!

(EMMA breaks down completely.)

Wait. It's okay. It's okay. I don't need any extra money.

EMMA

(starting to calm down)

You're just saying that.

TERRY

No I'm not. I'll pay for my hotel room using my credit card. I want the movie to get made.

EMMA

No take the money.

TERRY

I don't want the money.

EMMA

You're just taking pity on me

TERRY

I want what's best for both of us.

EMMA

Do you really mean that?

TERRY

Yes. Please. Can I please take less money?

EMMA

I guess. Sign here.

(TERRY signs the contract. EMMA blows her nose.)

Thank you.

Neveah and Charlie took their individual bows and sat down as Dana and Ben, the last of the batch, came up.

BEN

Standing here underneath your window

Searching for some kind of sign

Every move, every tiny gesture

Only proves you're not mine

I could write you a thousand love songs

Search the world for the perfect tune and rhyme

But what good would when it seems I'm out of time

If I told you

All the words I've yet to say

Would they matter

Or would you simply turn and walk away

If I hold you

Would you tell me I should go

Do I chance it

Or would it just be better not to know

DANA

Who's that girl with the perfect future

Her reflection says it all

Trying hard to pretend she's eager

Searching for some way to stall

So unsure of the road she's chosen

Faced with feelings her heart should not allow

On thing's certain, it seems

That she just can't turn back now

If she can, tell her how

BOTH

If I told you

All the words I've yet to say

Would they matter

Or would you simply turn and walk away

If I hold you (if I hold you)

Would you tell me I should go

Do I chance it

Or would it just be better not to know

Would it just be better...

Not to know

Dana and Ben looked at each other, bowed, and started leaving the auditorium with the others.

Outside of Chris's Office

Outside of Chris's office, Mika was attempting to open the lock, but was unsuccessful.

"This is so hard." Mika sighed. The girls kneeled on the floor and watched Mika attempt to unlock the door, and after about a minute more of success, she finally opened the door.

"Yes!" She high fived the girls as Harlee went in, but they were interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind them. They turned around, and much to their dismay, it was Chris.

"Oh, this was your office? I thought this was our room, sorry. We'll be on our w-" Chris took Harlee by the collar.

"What exactly were you doing going in there?" He asked, fury in his voice. Harlee looked down; she knew she was in trouble.

"I wanted to know where the eliminated contestants were." Chris looked at her.

"Why don't you find out? Because you know what? I'm tired of everyone doing what they're not supposed to. You are ELIMINATED." Mika, Scarletta and Harlee gasped, and the two girls got ahold of Harlee as they watched her bury her hands in her face and crying. Chris went into his office and pressed the intercom button.

"Attention all contestants; no more Mr. Nice Guy. Your friend Harlee is now eliminated from the competition, and you could go right with her if any of you step a toe out of line. Our new challenge for next week is to sing a song in any language but English. Now get to it. Anyone without a song is eliminated. That is all."

"But Chris-" Scarletta said.

"But nothing. Come with me, Harlee." Harlee said goodbye to her friends, but didn't really have enough time to even say their names, as she was taken by her own will by Chris, and shoved into the limosine two minutes later.

"Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!"

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUM. I actually thought of this today. I was gonna have a filler then challenge and elimination as usual, but I decided to spice it up a bit. Read and review, and remember a confessional is always appreciated and helps a lot!**

**~Sami**


End file.
